Besides, You Owe Me
by x-MewHazzard-x
Summary: Kisshu visits Ichigo before he leaves. He wants them to be friends now. Are they? Well, let's take Ichigo to his world, meet some of the people there, get in some trouble and find out, shall we? 8D KxI
1. Chapter 1

_**HIYA!**_

**I don't really know why I wrote this…I guess I'm just getting a little bored with my other stories and a little stuck so…meh! Anyways, I guess you could call this a one-shot – remember to review ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>* ~ Besides, You Owe Me ~ *<strong>

Ichigo was just sat beside her bedroom window reading one of the seven Harry Potter Books by J.K Rowling (**A/N - TT~TT Why did she have to stop? They're my favourite books AND movies!**). She sighed finishing the third chapter and set it down feeling a little sleepy. She rose from the chair and glanced at the clock beside her bed.

_11:58 PM_

_Crap_! Ichigo thought. She would regret this when she woke up in the morning. So she left to go changed into her night clothes but when she got back someone was sitting on the window ledge – waiting – staring out in to the night.

"K-kisshu?" Ichigo stammered quietly. She didn't want to wake her parents.

He looked round at her and smiled happy to see her, like always. He rose in to the air and hovered over to her, "Hey, Koneko-chan!"

"Ssh!" Ichigo hissed, "Be quiet! My dad might hear you!"

"And then what?" Kish asked smirking and placing his hands on his hips.

"Well, first he'll throw you out after killing you a few times and then he'll kill me afterwards," Ichigo cried.

"Aw, is my little kitty concerned about me?" he asked leaning in to her personal space.

She leaned back and pushed his face away, "No!" she then walked around him and picked up her book to put it away while adding, "I just don't want my poor over-protective father to end up in prison."

Kish laughed but then stopped remembering why he came.

"Ichigo?"

"Yes?" she replied sitting down on her bed and looking up at him.

"We're friends now right?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked. Were they?

"Well, we don't have to fight anymore and, well, we're leaving tonight – Y'know… going home," he explained slight sadness in his voice, "I don't want to leave thinking you…still hate me."

"Kisshu," Ichigo said smiling. She then gently took is hand and pulled him over to her. He sat down beside her and she sat up straight and smiled at him sweetly, "Yeah, you're one of the most annoying, irritating and completely stupid guys I've ever met… but you're also one of the best. You actually died for me… and for that I will always remember you. I owe you that's for sure (**A/N – Hee! Hee! ***_**Evil laugh**_*****). I'm really gonna miss you. You're definitely a friend – my friend."

Kisshu's face lit up. He pulled her close to him, and whispered with pleading eyes, "Then come with me."

"B-but…my mum! My dad! The café! The girls! School and Aoyama and all of my friends!" Ichigo stuttered trying to think of all the reasons why she had to stay.

"But I'm your friend, you just said so yourself," he said looking absolutely distraught.

She looked in to his eyes, his beautiful golden eyes which threatened to spill over with small sorrowful rivers.

"It's…it's not that…I don't want to…" she half lied. She was curious but too frightened to go, "I just…well…this is where my life is…I live here…on Earth."

"I can help you with your life _there_," Kisshu tried to suggest, "I know how everything works, of course, and it's quite similar to your way of life."

"Kisshu," Ichigo said starting to cry. Seeing his miserable, heartbroken, desperate expression was making her feel terribly guilty.

"No," he said shaking his head and a tear slid down his face. He then shot up to his feet still hovering above the ground and Ichigo saw the crazy had somewhat surfaced, "No! You have to come with me! If not to stay, at least to visit! Or even just a try!"

"Kisshu stop shouting! You'll wake my parents," Ichigo cried worried her dad would walk in, see the alien boy and send him away thinking Ichigo still didn't feel anything for him.

"It doesn't matter! We're leaving now anyway!" Kish cried grabbing her wrist roughly and dragged her toward the window, "Besides you owe me, remember?"

Ichigo heard footsteps coming from the other room and realised her parents had woken up. She wouldn't be able to hide him in time and even if she could, she wouldn't be able to come up with a believable story for all the shouting, so she did all she could think of.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! Kisshu! Please calm down! I'll go, okay? I'll go with you!" she cried and wrapped her arms around him trying to make his madness go away and at the same time hide her sorrowful face.

Kish stopped and looked down at her, shocked. He was frozen for a moment, cherishing the touch of his beloved kitten, when suddenly the bedroom door clicked open.

"Ichigo?" Shintaro's voice seemed to have a mix of emotions – fear, confusion and anger.

Ichigo turned her head around to look at her parents one last time but they weren't there – no, not her parents, Ichigo and Kisshu weren't there – they had teleported.

* * *

><p><strong>Would anyone be interested if I continued this? Cause as soon as I get my other stories finished, I will be as happy as Pai – wait, that's a bad similie…um…ah, ha – cause I will be as happy as Pudding to continue with this one :D<strong>

**Anyways, READ & REVIEW peoples! ;)**

**x x**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY ALL! SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE! And yes, I WILL BE CONTINUING THIS STORY ^_^ OKay! Enjoy Chapter two ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Besides, You Owe Me ~<strong>

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

_Kn__ock! Knock!_

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo didn't move a muscle. She remained in the corner of the room she had locked herself in and continued to hug her knees, crying in to her arms. How dare he do that! How dare he act in such a way knowing she would have no other choice but to accept his offer and leave her home with him! He knew what he was doing! Of that, she was certain. But she had been in there a while now and she was growing ever so tired and even a little hungry.

She heard a sigh and then his voice came again, "Okay, Ichigo, okay. But if you need me I'll be in the main control room. It's easy to find. Just look down the hall and go through the doors with the thick red frame, okay?" She didn't answer him and so he simply sighed again and said, "Okay."

Though she couldn't tell if he had moved away, Ichigo peeked over her arms feeling alone in the dark room again. She sighed and shook her head.

_What am I doing?_ She told herself. _This is my fault after all. I agreed to this. I should stop sulking and endure this…uh…experience? Well, I suppose I could call it that. I mean there really is no other word for it…right…?_

She wiped away the few tears still descending her cheeks with the back of her arm and stood from the hard floor. Ichigo already missed her parents dearly but the fact that she was currently on a spaceship heading for another planet light-years from Earth made it impossible and pointless to go back on her decision.

Ichigo took a deep breath and nodded comforting herself by telling herself she was doing the right thing but trying to live through this and carry on. (**A/N – Lol! Stay Calm and Carry On xD**).

Ichigo turned the lock and slowly turned the door knob scared of what she might meet on the other side. Luckily, it was just the wall on the opposite side of the long, wide corridor. She took another deep breath starting to get nervous – this really was alien to her, and even before she had arrived.

Ichigo took two steps out of the room and realised for the first time that night that she wasn't wearing any shoes or socks…AND she was still in her nightdress! Her face flushed with embarrassment and she only hoped that she could find some clothes that fitted her on their planet. Otherwise she'd have to go around in her night clothes barefoot.

_'…if you need me I'll be in the main control room. It's easy to find. Just look down the hall…'_

Ichigo looked down the hall and saw three doorways at the corridors end.

_'…go through the doors with the thick red frame, okay?'_

Ichigo spotted the doors and nodded. She glanced back down the other end of the corridor curiously and, where the lights were turned off, saw only shadows and darkness.

Yes, that did spark her interest a little more but as I said before, this was already alien to her.

She hastily made her way to the red-framed doors but, when she came face to face with the metal they were made of, she was too scared to proceed. Ichigo stood like a small child, staring up at the doors afraid and unknowing. Unknowing of what lies behind them.

"What's wrong, aren't you going in?"

Ichigo gasped and turned to find she was still alone…or it seemed that way.

"Up here, honey-bee," she looked up to the voice and found him. He…but what was _he_?

A boy, evidently not Cyniclon (**A/N – that is what I call them. Sorry if you do not**) but a mutation of DNA much like herself but seemingly more obvious, was balancing lazily on a high air vent running from one end of the hall to the other. White cat ears sprouted from within his purple-tinted black hair and a long white tail swished curiously from side to side from the back of his black shorts. He also wore a red sleeveless shirt which she could only see half of since his body was half concealed within a black cloak, done up around his neck. His neck – around his neck was a black collar, which made Ichigo subconsciously bring her hand to Aoyama's bell. He wore a similar looking red headband just under his bangs keeping them well out of his crimson eyes and thick black eyelashes. Ichigo then finally realised all of the bandages this cat owned. It seemed almost all of his pale skin was covered and wrapped in dirty blood-stained bandages.

But that wasn't really what Ichigo was concerned and confused about.

"Um, w-who are you?" she managed ask.

He grinned as if glad she asked, "Well," he hopped down, landing lightly in front of her. He placed his hands on his hips and continued, "My name's Axel. I'm not supposed to be here. So don't tell them, 'kay?"

He winked at her and Ichigo felt herself blush. Okay, so his name was Axel but _who_ was he? He wasn't one of them so then what was he really? And if he wasn't meant to be there why was he?

"So! May I know what you are called, honey-bee?" he asked circling her.

Ichigo cleared her throat and tried to hide the fact that she was blushing, "My name's Momomiya Ichigo. It's nice to meet you, Axel-san."

"Ah!" he cried making her jump, "Momomiya-chan is a human!"

"Err, y-yes," Ichigo confirmed, "And…you aren't?"

"Honey-bee, do I look like a human to you?" he asked with one hand on his hip and the other pointing to his cat ears.

Ichigo then gulped and spoke up for herself, "Well, I'm a human and I have cat ears."

"Huh?" he was about to ask when Ichigo's cat features popped out. He gasped and looked pleasantly surprised for a few moments then he grinned excitedly and said, "Wow! You're like a cross between a Felanan and a human!"

"Felalalan?" Ichigo tried to repeat making Axel chuckle lightly.

"No! No! Fe-la-nan! That's what my race are called," he explained, "The 'Fel' is from feline, like the 'Man' in human. See?"

"Oh…" Ichigo said quietly, though she wasn't quite sure, "Um…are there Felanan on the Cyniclon's planet too?"

"Huh, they never said?" he frowned crossing his arms. He then glared at the doors as if he could see through them, "Selfish bastards."

"What? I know they can be a bit, err, rude and, um, yes selfish, but their planet, your planet, is dying," Ichigo didn't really know why she was standing up for them but then she guessed it was because she counted them friends now, "Well, it was dying, but it won't suffer any longer. I gave Kisshu the last of the Mew Aqua, to save his people and now it will save your people too! Right?"

"Kisshu, what a…" he grumbled with a growl. Ichigo couldn't quite make out what he had said but she could tell if wasn't anything nice.

This made her wonder if Kisshu and Axel knew each other and if they did what kind of relationship they shared – though, it didn't sound too close to be honest.

"Uh, Axel-san, if you're not meant to be on the ship, why are you here?" she asked.

He was about to answer her question when he suddenly jolted making Ichigo jump as his ears twitched listening carefully for something.

"Ah!" he cried quietly and whispered with a smile, "Another time, Momomiya-chan, I must dash before I become found. Nya-ice to meet you, honey-bee! Heh! Heh!"

Before Ichigo could say anything else he sprinted away unbelievably fast and his steps were so light you could barely hear them. Ichigo was very confused now as to why he abruptly left. That was until the double doors slid open.

"Eh?" Ichigo stared back at Taruto who looked almost terrified to see her. It soon changed in to anger, "WHAT THE HELL IS THE OLD HAG DOING ON OUR SHIP?"

* * *

><p>There's our good little Taruto! ^_^<p>

**Taruto** - Don't touch me -_-

**Hazzard** - :( Okay...

**Axel** - Hey! Hazzi-chan!

**Hazzard** - Hey! Axel-san!

**Kisshu** - Who is this, mutt?

**Axel - *Hisses***

**Hazzard** - He's like a childhood rival :)

**Kisshu** - Huh?

**Hazzard** - Read and Review guys! Tell me what you think of Chapter Two and I'll get Chapter Three up for you shortly after ^_~

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay now, I'll say thank you to the 9 people who reviewed chapter one and now also thank you to the 1 person who reviewed chapter one and two when I updated the other night.

'Thank you's ^_^ -

**Charliescookiess**

**Mika Ikisatashi**

**NightSkyShadows**

**TokyoMewMewXShugoChara**

**theanimemangafreak16**

**Mastress Tessa**

**AnimeRoxx**

**Dren's Kitten**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

and

**1411alexis**

Thanks guys ^_^ x x

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HELL IS THE OLD HAG DOING ON OUR SHIP?" Taruto practically screamed at his brothers.<p>

Pai glanced over his shoulder with one eyebrow raised and, as soon as he saw what he feared to be true, he sighed heavily and tried to act as though it had never happened. Kisshu on the other hand whipped his head round to see her standing just outside the room sheepishly.

"Koneko-chan!" he cried jumping to his feet and abandoning his controls.

"Kisshu!" Pai said in a disapproving tone.

"Aw, c'mon Pai-san! Let Taruto-san take my shift for now!" Kish whined.

"What? No! I was just about to go to sleep!" Taruto also whined, "And what's with the polite 'san'?"

"What are you talking about? I always call you Taruto-san," Kish said pretending to be offended.

"No, you don't, Kish!" Taruto shouted at him.

"Shut it, brat!" Kish snapped. He turned back to Pai, "Pleeeeese!"

There was a pause until Pai sighed heavily once again and replied, "Fine, an hour. Taruto, controls!"

"What? No fair! You wouldn't have let me get away with that!" the child alien complained, storming over to the second control panel and letting out an extremely irritated sigh.

As for Kish he simply flew over to Ichigo's side with the biggest smile she had seen all day and asked, "How are you feeling? Good?"

When Ichigo took a step back and looked down not really wanting to tell a lie his smile faded replaced by a worried frown. He wrapped his arms around her without warning and Ichigo suddenly felt very light for a small amount of time. It stunned her at first but when he pulled away revealing that their surroundings had changed she realised they had just teleported.

Ichigo looked around and then back at Kish, "Is this your room?"

"Err, yeah," he confirmed rubbing the back of his head shyly as he realised what a mess he had left it in.

"Wow," Ichigo commented still looking around, "What a tip."

"Hey!" he cried placing his hands on his hips while he tried to hide the smile, "Now, that's not very nice at all!"

Ichigo sighed and shook her head, "Well, did you ever see my room like this?"

"It was cluttered with books once!" Kish pointed out.

"Yes, but that was for educational purposes and it was only for a short amount of time," Ichigo explained. She then sighed walking over to his bed and picked up some dirty laundry with her index finger and thumb and held it in the air, "But I don't think these are piled up for educational purposes, Kish, plus I'm sure they've been here longer than a month."

He chuckled finding her analysis quite amusing. Ichigo just let the clothing fall from her hand and crossed her arms slumping down to a sitting position on the edge of the bed. Kish smiled and sat next to her.

"You look tired, Koneko-chan," he whispered so as not to alarm her.

She sighed and nodded still looking at the floor, "I am tired. You came when I was about to retire for the night. How long has it been?"

"Err," he looked over to a device that looked strange to any human but normal to a Cyniclon. It was a Cyniclon version of a clock and it showed how time worked and was presented on their planet. He then turned back to Ichigo knowing the time and converting it quickly in to Earth times, "It's six in the morning in Tokyo, Earth."

Ichigo whispered more so to herself than anyone else, "Earth…my home."

Kisshu felt a pang in his chest and decided to look away from her. The way she said it hurt him – but he couldn't blame her, he knew that.

Just then Ichigo thought of a question that she wanted to ask, "Um, Kish, are there other races on your planet?"

Ichigo watched as his expression seemed to change from sadness to confusion to uneasiness as he answered her, "Well, yes. There are other races but…we're not all too…um, friendly with each other."

_I knew it!_ Ichigo thought. Being as curious as cats are she continued to ask more questions, "Can you tell me about some of them and why you don't really get along?"

By his face she could tell he would have preferred not to speak of them but he answered her questions nevertheless, "Err, there's the, err, Cyniclons – that's me and Pai and Taruto. We're in charge of the planet."

This made Ichigo giggle and he smiled when she did. Then he carried on, "There's also the Harros. They are another race that are only slightly different from both of us with the ears. They possess ears of rabbits. Like the Felanans, they –"

"Are cat's like me, right?" Ichigo commented smiling. For the first time she was feeling a bit excited about going.

But it was silent for a few moments as Kisshu was a little confused. He was sure that the Humans had no idea of intelligent life outside of Earth, until they had shown up nearly two Christmas's ago. How did Ichigo know that?

Ichigo knew she had slipped up immediately and cursed herself for doing so. She had to quickly come up with a way to hide her small amount of knowledge on the topic and remembered what Axel had told her earlier, "Y'know, like the 'Fe' in Feline. I thought maybe it was cats because y'know you have the 'man' in human…y'know?"

Five seconds passed until Kisshu's mouth shaped an 'O' as he exclaimed, "OH! Right! I get it! That was very clever of you Koneko-chan! I never would have thought of that!"

"Yeah, clever…ha-ha!" she laughed awkwardly with him. _He doesn't suspect me at all?_

Just then Ichigo yawned and Kish smiled at her. He wrapped a gentle arm around her shoulders and it pleasantly surprised him when she didn't react. Well, she didn't move closer or try to get comfortable but she didn't shrug it off or push him away either. That made him quite happy indeed.

"You should sleep, Koneko-chan," he advised, "We'll be there within the next few hours."

"What? That quick?" Ichigo exclaimed shocked.

He nodded excitedly, "Yes. It wouldn't take as long for us cause we don't see the point in flying the whole way. We fly _and teleport_, but only half and half because it takes up too much energy to just jump from one side of the universe to the other. We jumped some of the distance a couple of hours ago and the next time we jump, once the battery is full, we'll be almost home! We'll only have a short hour and half fly to get through the atmosphere and – Ichigo?"

Kisshu thought for a moment that Ichigo had somewhat snuggled up to him. _I should be so lucky_, he thought when he realised she had actually just fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>"Momomiya-chan~! Momomiya-chan~!"<p>

Ichigo slowly opened her eyes to see Axel kneeling on the bed right next to her, leaning over her face. She yelped surprised but tried to stop herself from screaming.

He smiled and sat up straight now, "Yay, you're awake!"

"Axel?" Ichigo sat up catching a glimspe of the room and realised she was sleeping in Kisshu's bed in Kisshu's room. She gasped and then turned back to the cat boy, "What if Kish comes back? He'll see you! Do you know where you are?"

"Yes, of course I do. I've been on this ship for around two years now - I think I know my way around," he told her. He added with an unimpressed expression as he glanced around at their surroundings, "Your boyfriend is quite disgusting, in my opinion."

"Yes, he is isn't he," she agreed, "Wait! What? He's not my boyfriend! He wasn't even a friend until recently. He was my enemy not so long ago. Boyfriend? Ha! He wished."

Axel chuckled and then grinned at her, "Good. Cause I like you, honey-bee."

Ichigo blushed but didn't understand. He couldn't mean...could he? _No, don't be ridiculous_, Ichigo told herself.

"And if you love him, I can't like you. It's just not allowed."

"Huh?" Ichigo said confused.

He grinned and whispered, "Gotta dash! Lay down and close your eyes, otheriwse he'll be suspicious. See you outside!"

"Outside?" she repeated.

He pushed her back so she was laying down and then he jumped up to an airvent running along the ceiling and in to the wall, to continue onto the next room. There was an opening in the metal where he crawled inside and disappeared out of sight.

"Close your eyes, Momomiya-chan," she heard him whisper as he silently crawled away.

She didn't know why but she obeyed him and shut her eyes.

Just then the bedroom door opened followed by Kish's voice, "Koneko-chan, wake up! We're almost there!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo - <strong>Zzz... -o-

**Kisshu** - There's two other races on my planet?

**Hazzard** - Oh there's more than that, it's just Ichigo was too tired to listen to you talking ^_^

**Kisshu** - 8'(

**Axel** - HA! She no like you either! How ya feeling, honey-bee?

**Kisshu** - Don't call me that!

**Hazzard** - Remember to Read and Review for next chapter ^_^ x x

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	4. Chapter 4

'Thank you's List ^_^ -

**Charliescookiess**

**Mika Ikisatashi**

**NightSkyShadows**

**TokyoMewMewXShugoChara**

**theanimemangafreak16**

**Mastress Tessa**

**AnimeRoxx**

**Dren's Kitten**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

and

**1411alexis **

X x ^_^ x x

* * *

><p><strong>~ Besides, You Owe Me ~<strong>

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

(^Forgot this in chapter 3 x'D lol)

Ichigo felt her legs wobble nervously. She was scared now. Scared of what they might think of her. Apparently, the Cyniclons didn't particularly like humans because of the whole 'Earth-stealing' situation. That Ichigo knew – but what about the other races? Were they just as bitter or were they not involved in that case in any way? Ichigo hadn't a clue and she was feeling terribly uneasy as a result of it.

"C-can't you just like…I'unno, teleport me to your house and then teleport back before they realise?" Ichigo asked, sounding quite close to begging.

Kish smirked and leaned in to her personal space, "You _want_ to go to my house?"

Ichigo growled and rolled her eyes exaggeratedly, "Kish! It's not like I have a choice! Geez! I don't know anyone on this planet except you three- Hey, I know! Pai? Can I stay with you?"

"What?" Kish exclaimed frowning. Ichigo ignored him.

"Mew Ichigo, in my house?" Pai thought aloud, "It doesn't really take my fancy but I'm not so sure I can look the other way with Kish involved."

"Well, she's not staying with me - that's for sure!" Taruto announced, "No hags aloud!"

"I wasn't gonna ask you anyway!" Ichigo retorted, "You little runt!"

Taruto growled, "Old hag!"

Ichigo shouted, "Little runt!"

And it started with Kisshu and Pai standing in the middle of the verbal onslaught between the two younger lives in the room. Kish looked dumbfounded and slightly confused at what was going on while Pai just looked extremely tired as he sighed exhaustedly.

Finally Pai spoke up causing them both to silence, "That's it! I'm sorry Mew Ichigo but I don't want this in my peaceful home."

Kisshu looked triumphant whilst Ichigo glanced between him and Pai, "B-but…" she then turned to Tart and pointed an accusing finger at him as she screamed, "It'll be your fault if he does anything to me!"

"Then it's a good thing I don't care, isn't it?" Taruto snapped back at her with a slight purposely-threatening jolt forward, not that it intimidated Ichigo in the slightest. She had fought him a few times in the past _and_ his chirema animas and she had won everytime! Why should it be any different now?

_Maybe because I'm on a different planet_, Ichigo thought fearfully, _maybe because I have no one to back me up._

Ichigo sighed and folded her arms stubbornly, looking away from the little runt.

"Fine!" she said almost snobbishly, sounding a lot like her friend Minto, "If you've decided to stay my enemy Pai – and there's absolutely no way in heck I'm going with Taruto whether he liked it or not – I guess I'm stuck in the care of my kidnapper."

"Kidnapper?" Taruto repeated.

"Kish, you didn't –" Pai started.

Kish interrupted sounding offended, "I didn't! Geez! What do you guys think of me? Do you really have that little faith in me?"

"Well, you did try to kidnap me on many occasions," Ichigo reminded him.

"Yeah, and you ran some of the plans through me first," Taruto pointed out, "Telling me what you'd say to the old hag, telling me what you'd say next if she said this or that, then what you'd do when the Blue Knight showed up and I'd laugh when your stupid plans failed and you'd get pissed off-AH!" Taruto quickly ducked narrowly missing one of Kisshu's daggers, that was sent flying his way, "GOD, KISH! WHAT THE HELL!"

"Shut up! You're annoying," Kish grumbled.

Once again, Pai sighed exhaustedly and Ichigo let her arms fall back to her sides. She leaned against the wall trying to make it look like she had regained her cool – when, in actual fact, she was shaking like a leaf - and asked, "Haven't we landed already? When do we actually get to leave this ship?"

Pai answered her, "When we are called and we will be called shortly."

Ichigo sighed and slid down the wall to sit on the floor. There was a window just around the corner of where she sat and she suddenly felt her curious cat gene's take over. She slowly got back up in her feet and quietly crept over to it. Ichigo wondered why she was taking her time and being cautious. The guys could see her quite clearly and so Ichigo put it down to her excitement to see their world.

She arrived at her destination of the clear glass and peered out and over the land outside.

Ichigo gasped.

"What are you thinking, Koneko-chan?" Ichigo didn't jump at the shockingly close whisper; she just gazed out at the land.

"It's…amazing," Ichigo replied and she turned to look up at Kish, "You told me your world was dying and hazardous. You lied?"

"No," he said the smile leaving his face as he too turned to look out the window, "We didn't lie. No, the world isn't dying and I don't think we ever said that, but although everything is…perfect now we live under quite hazardous conditions when the storms and seasons change, and you will be very scared when you experience that."

That wasn't the best invite and welcome-to-the-planet Ichigo had hoped for but she guessed the truth was better than a white-lie that would have been found out eventually.

Suddenly lights around the dashboards started flashing on and off and symbols – a language Ichigo didn't understand – started to appear on the holographic computer system above the main controls. Pai swiftly hovered over to the screen and started reading. Ichigo noticed Taruto start to bounce up and down on the floor excitedly as a wide smile spread across his face, it reminded her of Pudding. She then felt Kisshu's arms wrap around her but when she looked up at him it was like he had hugged her subconsciously. He was reading the screen too, smiling excitedly and Ichigo noticed his breathing quicken as his chest rose and fell faster than before. It made her cheeks burn a tad.

"Did they call us?" Ichigo asked, looking up at Kish.

He starred down at her smiling and nodded, "Welcome to my world."

The doors of the ship slowly pulled apart letting out all the hot humid air and letting a brilliant cool breeze in. When the three Cyniclons moved to the exit – Kish literally carrying Ichigo with them – an eruption of applause sounded and Ichigo nearly fainted at all the crowds of the aliens on this planet.

Well…now she was the alien.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, when they had finally managed to retreat from all the hectic crowds, Ichigo found herself sitting in the middle of a double bed feeling quite nervous indeed.<p>

Kish had said he wouldn't be out too long so if she was gonna change in to the night clothes he had provided – and how he had somehow slipped off to buy her new clothes during the day without being noticed was beyond her – then she had better change fast. Apparently he was going to get some drink and food for them before bed, but since Ichigo was already in her own bed-time clothing she simply discarded his 'gift' on the floor neatly, not knowing where else to put it, and waited anxiously wondering if she should be concerned for her well-being after tonight.

_What is he thinking about?_ Ichigo dared to wondered and it worried her a little.

Just then the air rippled next to the bed and Kisshu appeared with food on a silver plate, which he set on a table beside the bed, and too filled glasses, that looked very similar to the wine glasses her mother and father used to toast with on their anniversary – which sent another wild and awkward idea buzzing around in her brain.

"Here," he said passing her the glass in his right hand with a smile.

She accepted it hesitantly, glancing up at his smirking face cautiously, "Um…thanks?"

He laughed softly, "Ah, calm down, Koneko-chan! You're acting like a little 'fraidy-cat! You think I'd do anything to you?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at him and he cleared his throat obviously at little embarrassed, "Okay, do you think I'd ever do anything to hurt you? Now? That we're friends?"

Ichigo sighed and shrugged, "I don't know."

His eyebrows flew up sadly and after a moments thought he took Ichigo's glass from her and he placed both glasses on a table at his side. He then turned back to Ichigo's puzzled face and leant in to it. But the more he leaned forward the more she leaned back until she was laying down with him over her.

_Crap!_ Ichigo cursed, _Should have seen that one coming!_

"Kisshu, I don't feel very comfortable being in this position…being so close…to you," she tried to explain awkwardly. _As if that would do anything_, she thought, _He can be a right pervert at times, remember?_

Kish didn't move or doing anything to acknowledge the fact she had said anything. He said, "Ichigo, I love you and I would never hurt you. You know that, right?"

When Ichigo didn't answer he sighed and sat up causing Ichigo to gasp in surprise.

He hadn't done anything! He didn't kiss her! Why didn't he kiss her? He was always kissing her! Always! So…why hadn't he then?

He laid back on the pillow next to her and stared up at the high ceiling blankly. Ichigo, still a little shocked, turned on her side to face him.

"Kish?" she almost whispered. He turned his face toward her. Ichigo moved slightly closer seeing the sorrow on his face and couldn't help but feel it was her fault, "Thank you."

He looked genuinely astounded but pleasantly surprised yet again, as he also turned on to his side to face her properly too. They smiled at each other making cute, embarrassed silly grins and giggling a little like kids.

After a moments silence of Ichigo staring off in to space just past Kish's head deep in thought, remembering something that had stuck in her mind, she voiced her thoughts, "Kish, can I tell you something?"

He grinned at her and replied, "Of course you can, Koneko-chan!"

She smiled and yawned before confessing, "Earlier, I thought you looked kinda cute. You looked really happy and excited…like an innocent child…" Ichigo closed her eyes feeling sleepy and whispered the last part, "…it made me feel happy too."

Kisshu was frozen in place. She'd just complimented him and it left him stunned. His heart melted as the words sank in and made him feel warm and wonderful.

He just couldn't help himself. He leaned over and gently placed a sweet kiss goodnight on her forehead. He didn't move away again instead he scooted closer and watched her breathe in and out in her sleep for half an hour worried she may disappear at any moment – but she didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Axel<strong> - Hazzi-chan?

**Hazzard** - Yes, Axel-san?

**Axel** - Why wasn't I in this chapter?

**Hazzard** - Because I wanted to make cute fluffy moments between Ichigo and Kisshu for my readers ^_^

**Kisshu** - HA! ***Pokes tongue out at Axel***

**Axel** - ***Hisses***

**Ichigo** - ***Sighs*** -_-

**Hazzard** - Remember to Read and Review! ^_^

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	5. Chapter 5

'Thank you's List ^_^ -

**Charliescookiess**

**Mika Ikisatashi**

**NightSkyShadows**

**TokyoMewMewXShugoChara**

**theanimemangafreak16**

**Mastress Tessa**

**AnimeRoxx**

**Dren's Kitten**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**1411alexis**

**Mew Ayame-chan**

**MoonlightMew513**

and

**LimitedEternity**

X x ^_^ x x

* * *

><p><strong>~ Besides, You Owe Me ~<strong>

**~ Chapter 5 ~**

_Tap! Tap! Tap-tap! Tap!_

Ichigo stirred in her sleep and opened one eye just a crack. She silently gasped when she realised she was snuggled up all cozy in Kisshu's sleeping embrace. Her face flushed and she slowly and carefully wriggled out of his arms. When she was free of his smirking unconscious form she sat up and sighed a quiet 'Phew!'

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Ichigo whipped her head over to the source of the sound and almost yelped when she saw Axel standing just behind the balcony doors. He smiled and waved at her - saying hello she guessed. She waved back but was too bewildered to remember how to smile.

The Felanan motioned for her to come out with him. She looked to Kish momentarily and when she was convinced that he was fast asleep - deep in sleep - she slowly crept out of bed and quietly shuffled over to the doors.

She came to the glass doors and for a moment didn't understand what she was meant to do - it had no handle. Ichigo looked at Axel and shrugged. He just laughed and rolled his eyes. The boy then place one of his hands on the glass and nodded his head toward it. She looked at it for a moment and then back at him

What?

Again Axel rolled his eyes chuckling at the same time. He pointed to Ichigo then to his hand and then to the glass. Ichigo still uncertain of what she was meant to do lifted her hand puzzled and placed it on the other side of the glass to his.

Suddenly the glass seemed to vanish and their hands clapped together. Ichigo held her breathe glancing back at the sleeping Cyniclon in his bed, who had now started to snore. Axel gently held her hand in his and carefully placed his free arm around her waist. It scared Ichigo a little a first, but when she realised it was only to hoist her up to move her out of the room, she watched the glass reappear in it's place and understood.

"Now, we can talk, honey-bee," he smiled as he released her, "Sorry if I alarmed you. Didn't wanna wake sleeping beauty," Axel then peered back in to the room with narrowed eyes and grumbled, "Not much of a beauty though, is he?"

Ichigo giggled and replied, "Nobody's perfect and besides he's not that bad."

Wow! Wow! Wow! Did she say that? Did Ichigo honestly just stick up for Kisshu?

Axel turned to look at her and he smirked as he leaned down in to her face. He switched from one eye to the other as if comparing them as he said, "You're a funny one, Momomiya-chan. If you like him that much why not be his mate?"

"I am his mate. I told you that already, we're friends now," Ichigo said crossing her arms and looking back in to the room once again.

"Ah, yes. I heard that's what the humans say," Axel commented. He took two steps over to the balcony wall and hopped up. Ichigo was confused. What did he mean by that? The Felanan quickly realised her expression and jumped down to a sitting position on the wall as he began to explain, "Look, honey-bee, Humans say 'Hey, mate! We're buds right?' but on our planet...well, we say 'I love you, I want to be your mate' ...oooooor... something along those lines. I've never really felt that way, so I'm unexperienced in that department! But anywho!"

He leaned back on his elbows, still up on the wall, and glanced up at the night sky. So did Ichigo gasping at the three different moons she saw.

Then it clicked.

"Wait! What? No! I didn't mean that! No it's not like that!" Ichigo blurted out. Axel just chuckled softly, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"Hey, hey, no worries. No worries, honey-bee," he assured her flashing a cool smirk in her direction, "If you tell me I have wrongly incinuated the situation then I shall except that and apologise, honey-bee."

"Right then. Yes, you are wrong," she told him.

He grinned then and replied, "I see, then I'm very sorry, Momomiya-chan and good - I'm glad."

He stared back up at the beautiful night sky with a grin planted on his face that made Ichigo think he meant something more than what he had really said. She decided to let the annoying thought slide for now and just stood beside him watching the stars.

After a few minutes had passed, Ichigo was certain she could hear a quiet purr emitting from Axel.

* * *

><p><strong>Hazzard<strong> - Aw! Axel-san is purring!

**Axel** - ^_^ Nya!

**Ichigo** - Oh, my! He's just like a real kitty!

**Kisshu** - No, he's not! ¬_¬

**Axel** - You gotta lighten up, honey-bee! -_-

**Kisshu** - I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT! XO ***goes to attack***

**Axel** - NYA! XS ***Runs for dear kitty life***

**Ichigo** - Sheesh! -_-

**Hazzard** - Remember to Read and Review! ^_^

**Axel** - Ah-ah-ah! Kisshu-sama! Let go of my tail! Owowow! Ple-ee-ee-ease!

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I got a few spelling mistakes last chapter and most likely a few this chapter too. It's because I'm using Wordpad instead of Microsoft Word (which I don't own in any way what so ever). I'd be most delighted if you wouldn't mind ignoring them, thank you.

'Thank you's List ^_^ -

**Charliescookiess**

**Mika Ikisatashi**

**NightSkyShadows**

**TokyoMewMewXShugoChara**

**theanimemangafreak16**

**Mastress Tessa**

**AnimeRoxx**

**Dren's Kitten**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**1411alexis**

**Mew Ayame-chan**

**MoonlightMew513**

**LimitedEternity**

and

**seddiedelena83**

X x ^_^ x x

* * *

><p><strong>~ Besides, You Owe Me ~<strong>

**~ Chapter 6 ~**

Ichigo woke with a start. At first she wondered where she was and then, realising she was outside on the balcony, wondered how she got there. Next, flashes of last night and how she had talked with Axel returned. She gasped and turned to find Kish was crouching down beside her. She screamed.

Kish fell backward in surprise and cried, "Koneko-chan, what's wrong?"

Ichigo then realised it must have been Kish that had woken her, and lunged at him.

For a split second Kish thought Ichigo was going to attack him but when she swung her arms around his neck and buried her face in to his shoulder he sighed with relief - and with satisfaction. He in turn placed his arms around her waist wondering what in the world could possess her to hug him. I mean let's be honest - it was Kisshu.

"Koneko-chan?" he whispered.

"I'm cold," Ichigo mumbled the lie.

"Are you sure that's it?" he asked uncertain.

Ichigo said nothing. She just tried to hide the blush that had exploded on her cheeks as she remembered a scene that seemed to be stuck on reply in her mind. The only problem was she couldn't remember if it really happened or not, it may have only been just a dream.

* * *

><p>"Okay then Koneko-chan you can sit here and I'll bring you some food," Kish said as he guided Ichigo to a seat around a table.<p>

Ichigo had been a little distracted all morning not being able to shake that one thought out of her mind - not even for a second.

Kish re-entered the room but just as his foot made contact with the flooring of what seemed to be the living room, a loud knocking came from down one of the long hallways. Ichigo assumed it was the front door which they had entered the house through last night. Kisshu groaned looking to the opposite door to the one he had entered from, groaning at the door that lead to the hallway in which at the end was the entrance hall.

He half-heartedly smiled at Ichigo and placed some food on the table, that looked vaguely like apples and strawberries just blue and green instead. Kish then padded off down the hall to see what it was.

Kish had told Ichigo last night that the other Races had created technology that could prevent the Cyniclons from teleporting in to houses. It did not completely disable them of their ability, it just stopped them from rudely entering a house uninvited. They could teleport to any outside area when outside and to any room in a house as long as they were inside of it. Sometimes during black outs in the season changes, the devices tended to malfunction, temperarily allowing the Cyniclons to teleport freely.

Sitting quietly at the table Ichigo listened out to the distant voices as she starred at the odd fruit in front of her.

"Ohaiyo Gozaimasu, Kisshu-sama," an unfamiliar distant voice said politely.

"Ohaiyo," Kish replied lazily.

"Very sorry to disturb you and your...new friend, but I must go through some paper work with you concerning the Mew Aqua projects," the polite one explained.

It was quiet for a few moments until Kish's voice came again this time sounding irritated, "What's _he_ doing here?"

"Nya! That's not very friendly, Kisshu-sama."

Axel! Ichigo's head jerked up. He was at the door. Now. With Kish.

"I didn't intend it to be, mutt," Kish grumbled quietly, but Ichigo still heard it.

"Ouch. Cold," Axel commented and Ichigo could hear the smile on his face.

"Whatever," Kish continued, "So I suppose you want to come in?"

"If you don't mind, Kisshu-sama," the polite voice answered.

"Do you have to bring him along everywhere?" Kish asked, probably referring to Axel.

The polite one answered uneasily, "Well...Cherry said that we should spend more time together."

There was a pause, "Why?~"

"Err...well you see. As you are already aware, the Felanan's are not the most social of races -"

"Hey!" Axel cried.

"- and we argue a lot. Since his house caved in last season change, he's been living with us. Cherry's idea - certainly not mine. My, my if I didn't love the girl I'd say she were mad," he explained.

Ichigo heard Kish heave a heavy sigh and then he replied reluctantly, "Fine! But don't do anything that might scare Ichigo. She's a very close friend of mine."

That's when Ichigo heard the door slam shut followed by footsteps growing louder. Ichigo's heartbeat picked up speed a little.

* * *

><p><strong>Axel<strong> - Ah, I see! Jezz-sama!

**Hazzard** - Shh! ^_~

**Axel** - But you are talking about him right?

**Hazzard** - ***Pulls tail***^_^

**Axel** - Eiiii! Dx

**Hazzard** - Remember to Read and Review! ^_^ You'll find out about the 'thought' in Ichigo's head in a later chapter and also about Cherry ^_~ x x

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	7. Chapter 7

'Thank you's List ^_^ -

**Charliescookiess**

**Mika Ikisatashi**

**NightSkyShadows**

**TokyoMewMewXShugoChara**

**theanimemangafreak16**

**Mastress Tessa**

**AnimeRoxx**

**Dren's Kitten**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**1411alexis**

**Mew Ayame-chan**

**MoonlightMew513**

**LimitedEternity**

and

**seddiedelena83**

X x ^_^ x x

* * *

><p><strong>~ Besides, You Owe Me ~<strong>

**~ Chapter 7 ~**

Kisshu re-entered the room but Ichigo didn't look to him. She held her gaze on the fruit in front of her, as she tried desperately to stop from shaking. She was too nervous about seeing the cat boy again.

"Ichigo," Kish said as two others entered the room standing just past the door way, "I would like to introduce you to Jezz-san."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ichigo-san," the polite man bowed his head slightly.

"Hey! Hey! What about me, honey-bee?" Axel cried.

"Yeah, what about you?" Kish snapped back.

"Hmph!" Axel crossed his arms and turned his nose away from the Cyniclon.

Ichigo still didn't react to them. She stayed almost motionless.

"Ichigo?" Kish.

_Damn!_ She thought, _He noticed! I should have known _he_ would notice! Maybe I need some time alone!_

Ichigo silently rose from her seat and turned away from them. She glided to the other door, which lead through the kitchen to another hallway with a huge staircase.

"Ichigo?" Kish's voice came again just as she reached the door.

She paused and replied quietly with a shaky voice, "I need…some time alone."

"Err, b-but…" Kisshu stopped as she continued to walk away from them, without another word.

* * *

><p>"I'm ever so sorry, Kisshu-sama," Jezz apologised, "Maybe it was my fault. I shouldn't have come, at least not with the boy, anyway."<p>

"Aw, no worries! I got this!" Axel cried as he jumped toward the door.

"Excuse me?" Kish half shouted, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To talk to Momomiya-chan!" Axel answered as if it were the most obvious thing it the world.

Kisshu then shook his green, messy hair aggressively as he growled, "No! One – she said 'alone'!"

"Yeah, y'know when girls say they want to be alone sometimes they don't mean they want to be alone. They sometimes mean they feel alone," Axel commented matter-of-factly.

"Okay then, two – I wouldn't want some like you being anywhere near someone who's dear to me!"

"Well, quite frankly Kisshu-sama, I wouldn't want anyone dear to me being with you either, honey-bee," Axel rebounded.

"Do you realise how annoying people find it when you call them that?" Kish snapped.

"Call them what, honey-bee?" Axel smirked and leaned in to Kisshu's face, challengingly.

They glared at each other for a moment. That's when Jezz stepped in and distracted Kisshu's attention for a moment.

"Ah, please forgive me, Kisshu-sama, but the paperwork?" he pointed out. Kish turned to look at him.

He sighed then nodded and walked away from the smirking cat.

After about five boring minutes of watching Jezz-sama and Kisshu-sama going through paperwork, Axel silently slipped away in to the house to find Momomiya-san.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was lying on the double bed her and Kisshu had shared the night before – well…up until she went to go talk to Axel. She had her eyes closed and she was just drifting off to sleep until she heard a creak in flooring.<p>

She opened her eyes just a crack and there he was.

"Axel!" Ichigo cried, sitting up.

"Ohaiyo, Momomiya-chan!" he greeted her smiling happily. Ichigo didn't do anything she just stared up at him…looking scared. He noticed and his smile faded replaced with a worried frown, "What's wrong?"

She looked down and turned her head away from him, thinking about nothing else but all she could think about that day. Just that one thought.

"Ichigo-san?" he asked, he sounded terribly worried and the way he said her name sounded so cute.

"Axel?" Ichigo started still not looking up at him, "What happened last night?"

"Huh?" he blinked as if running through a quick movie in his mind, "Err…we talked, honey-bee, right?"

"Yeah but…but then what?" Ichigo asked, scared of the answer.

"Then you fell asleep, honey-bee," he answered her, "I would have taken you back inside, but see, I'm usually banned from this house so my touch doesn't open the doors, and it was warm last night, luckily, and I stayed with you the whole night to make sure you were safe. I only left when I had to. Cause of Kisshu-sama waking up. He wouldn't have been happy to see me with you like that, no."

Ichigo then turned her head to him shocked, temporarily forgetting the thought as she asked, "You stayed with me the whole night?"

He opened his mouth to talk but then stopped as a rosy blush crept upon his cheeks. He then stuttered quietly, "Err, y-yeah, b-but only to m-make sure you were s-safe, Mo-momiya-chan."

Ichigo giggled and then returning to the thought again she said more hopeful this time, "So nothing really happened last night, apart from talking and sleeping."

He paused just staring at her for a moment. The blush was still present on his cheeks. When Ichigo began to shift her eyes uncomfortably, he answered awkwardly, "Ah, yes! Mm…Mmhm!"

"You don't sound so certain," Ichigo told him as she stood on her knees, on the bed in front of him. Now they were eye level and he seemed to blush even more.

He scratched the back of his head and sighed in defeat, "Okay! Look, I'm really sorry, Momomiya-chan! But I've never really felt like this before and you were there and I was there and I couldn't just leave you and you were so peaceful looking and I just- I just…I like being with you, Ichigo-san."

Ichigo blinked nervousness returning, "W-what do you mean?"

"I-I kissed your cheek," he bowed his head as if ashamed and added quietly, "I've never had a friend before."

Gasp.

Ichigo's heart-sank. She felt so sorry for him and she wanted to comfort him so she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

_Stupid, Ichigo!_ She thought to herself, _What else would he be talking about? He's not perverted like Kish! ... Is he?_

* * *

><p><strong>Axel<strong> - *_* She hugged me…

**Ichigo** – You okay there?

**Axel** – You hugged me…

**Ichigo** – Yes, I did, Axel.

**Kisshu** – You hugged him! X(

**Ichigo** – Yes! -_- I did!

**Hazzard** – Ichigo hugged Axel? :D

**Ichigo** – YES! YES! OKAY? YES! I FLIPPING HUGGED THE CAT, ALRIGHT!

**Hazzard** – 'Kay! ^_^

**Jezz** – Hm, am I even important in this story?

**Hazzard** – Why yes, yes you are :D Mwahahaha!

**Jezz** – o.O

**Hazzard** – Read and Review ^_^ x x

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, um…I don't do this much but because someone *coughcough**MoonlightMew513**cough* demanded the next bit of the story (and I mean demanded), I decided to write and upload the next chapter quicker than usual ^^" Heh-heh! – Well, actually I just wrote it quicker ^^" Lol

'Thank you's List ^_^ -

**Charliescookiess**

**Mika Ikisatashi**

**NightSkyShadows**

**TokyoMewMewXShugoChara**

**theanimemangafreak16**

**Mastress Tessa**

**AnimeRoxx**

**Dren's Kitten**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**1411alexis**

**Mew Ayame-chan**

**MoonlightMew513**

**LimitedEternity**

**seddiedelena83**

and

**sakurapunk1**

X x ^_^ x x

* * *

><p><strong>~ Besides, You Owe Me ~<strong>

**~ Chapter 8 ~**

_Previously -_

"_So nothing really happened last night, apart from talking and sleeping."_

_He answered awkwardly, "Ah, yes! Mm…Mmhm!"_

"_You don't sound so certain," Ichigo told him. Now they were eye level and he seemed to blush even more._

_He scratched the back of his head and sighed in defeat, "Okay! Look, I'm really sorry, Momomiya-chan! But I've never really felt like this before and you were there and I was there and I couldn't just leave you and you were so peaceful looking and I just- I just…I like being with you, Ichigo-san."_

_Ichigo blinked nervousness returning, "W-what do you mean?"_

"_I kissed your cheek," he bowed his head as if ashamed and added quietly, "I've never had a friend before."_

_Gasp._

_Ichigo's heart-sank. She felt so sorry for him and she wanted to comfort him so she wrapped her arms around his shoulders._

* * *

><p>Ichigo knew for certain this time that Axel was purring. She could feel his throat vibrating against her cheek as they hugged. It felt nice in a way – was that even normal? Axel then nuzzled his head in to the crook of her neck and the purring became louder. This made Ichigo blush.<p>

"This feels nice," he sighed. He sounded like he was about to fall asleep and Ichigo knew that wasn't a good idea, not in Kish's house anyway.

"Er, hey, Axel?" Ichigo asked, gently patting his back. He didn't move, he just continued to purr. Assuming he was listening, Ichigo continued, "Where do you live? I mean you do have a house, right?"

He suddenly shot upright, an excited smile spread from ear to ear. He grabbed Ichigo's hands together in his own and leaned in to her face, making her yelp a little in surprise, "You want to go to my house?"

"Err, t-that's not what I said-" Ichigo tried to point out but the cat boy was too excited now.

"Oh, Momomiya-chan! You can meet my sister! And my cousin!" he cried.

"I thought you said you didn't have any friends," Ichigo said with a frown on her face.

Had he lied? Ichigo then realised he hadn't when he replied with, "I don't. Nee-chan and Mirro-san aren't friends. Not my fault if they have no sense of humour, honey-bee," he shrugged.

Ichigo, somewhat, found this funny and giggled as he let go of her hands to place them on his hips. When Ichigo looked up to him again he was smiling happily. He then gently took her hands in his again – which made Ichigo blush for the millionth time that day, "So _would_ you like to go to my house?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Err," Ichigo took a moment to think. It wouldn't hurt would it? Surely not and he seemed so hyped up about it. Just like a little child on Christmas morning. She took a deep breathe. _No way! Say no. It would be bad if Kish found out and you know what he's like, Ichigo_, she told herself. She opened her mouth to answer, "Sure."

His reaction was probably one of the cutest things Ichigo had ever seen. He drew in a sharp breathe as the smile grew even bigger – which she thought was impossible already – and he had a small jump of delight. He then wrapped his arms around her and gave her a slight squeeze. Seeing him act in such a way just because she was going to his house was…just so cute! It made her smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Axel<strong> – Yaya!

**Kisshu** – This was a small chapter -_- Too small!

**Hazzard** – I know :'S

**Axel** – I don't mind though, Hazzi-chan! ^_^ Heh!

**Kisshu** – You BASTARD! YOU'RE STEALING MY KONEKO-CHAN!

**Ichigo** – You don't own me, Kish ¬_¬

**Hazzard **– Remember to Read and Review ;D

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this is late guys. Been a bit...upset for the past few days. I have my Prom this week and my friends have worked out all the transport unintentionally (I hope) leaving me out :'( I've mentioned it on Facebook (cause that's where they've planned it all - but I don't use it much anymore) but no reply yet *cries* Lol anyway ^_^ I'm sure it'll be fun when I get there ;) (If I get there xD)

'Thank you's List ^_^ -

**Charliescookiess**

**Mika Ikisatashi**

**NightSkyShadows**

**TokyoMewMewXShugoChara**

**theanimemangafreak16**

**Mastress Tessa**

**AnimeRoxx**

**Dren's Kitten**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**1411alexis**

**Mew Ayame-chan**

**MoonlightMew513**

**LimitedEternity**

**seddiedelena83**

and

**sakurapunk1**

X x ^_^ x x

* * *

><p><strong>~ Besides, You Owe Me ~<strong>

**~ Chapter 9 ~**

There was a knock on the door and after a moment Kisshu entered the room. He gazed around finding that the one person he came to see was not here. He panicked for a minute trying to think where she might have gone.

She might be exploring the house or maybe exploring the town – but that was too dangerous this time of year! They were near a season change and if you didn't know your way around town during a storm, well it's safe to say you'd be dead in the morning.

"Kisshu-sama! Kisshu-sama! Do you happen to know if maybe Axel-san slipped out of the house, while we were talking?" Jezz cried as he came hopping up behind Kish.

Kish ground his teeth together realising another possibility, a more likely one. He stormed over to the glass balcony doors and scanned them carefully with his eyes. That's when he found what looked like a hand print so small that they could only be Ichigo's hands.

He growled, "That mutt!"

* * *

><p>"This way! Now this way! Turn here! No, here! C'mon, Momomiya-chan!" Ichigo laughed as they ran around back alleys in the alien town. Axel was obviously leading the way but he was so excited he had made a few wrong turns himself and he was running so quick Ichigo kept having to catch herself before she stumbled right over.<p>

"Okaaaaaay annnd STOP!" Axel jumped to a halt and Ichigo collided with his back and fell backwards on to the ground.

"Oh dear! Are you okay, honey-bee?" he asked, holding out his hand to her.

She took it smiling up at him, "I'm fine, Axel, thank you."

"Good!" he cried pulling her up to standing. But he didn't stop there he went on to pick her up. He held her back up with one arm around her shoulders and her legs up with one arm under her knees, "Now you won't fall again."

Ichigo blushed and stuttered bashfully, "Err, b-but I can w-walk, you know."

He didn't reply to that he only walked toward a strange house with a smile on his face.

Ichigo felt a chill go down her spine – he didn't live here did he? The windows were smashed and boarded up. The door was hanging off of its hinges and there was another board, this one blocking the entrance from inside the house – well, the door didn't seem to be doing its job. The paint and wood, or whatever it was, seemed to be chipped, peeling and decayed. If this was the outside of the house, what was it like on the inside?

Axel placed Ichigo back down on her feet gently when they came face to face with the board across the door. He knocked five times then kicked the side of the broken door and then stamped on the floor twice. While they waited he smiled at Ichigo when he realised she was watching him with curiosity.

The board shifted slightly and a girl, with long blackish hair – a hint of purple maybe – peered out at them. She looked at Ichigo with narrowed eyes and then up at Axel. She frowned. The board was then moved out of the doorway fully but she didn't move to let them in.

She stood in the door way and glared up at the cat boy, "Explain."

"She's a friend, Nee-chan!" he whined. Ichigo blinked and then saw the resemblance. This was Axel's sister.

"A friend?" she repeated and looked back at Ichigo, "She looks like a Cyniclon who's been out in the sun too long. Something wrong with her ears?"

"No, no! She's not a Cyniclon!" Axel cried.

"Okay, so she's not as bad as I thought," the cat girl commented.

Axel then said, "She's human."

"Alright, maybe she will be a problem then."

"Why?" Axel asked.

"Don't you remember why the Cyniclons came here?" she hissed, "They came here because of her people! They came here and took over our way of life because of that stupid human race!"

"I don't think they're stupid, Nee-chan," Axel said, "They only want to live like the rest of us."

"Oh, I see you've changed your tune, alright," she growled and then she leaned out in to his face and shouted aggressively, "Stop flirting with the human and remember your purpose for going to Earth! Until she is home you are forbidden from the base!"

She didn't wait for a response she just hissed, stepped back inside and placed the board back over the doorway.

Axel was staring at the board as if he could see through it. He looked angry and sad at the same time and it made Ichigo feel a little uncomfortable. She gazed around trying to find inspiration on how to make him happy again.

When she found nothing she braved trying to communicate, "Axel?"

Immediately his eyebrows lifted and he looked down at her with a soft expression – but she could still see the hurt clear in his eyes, "No worries, Momomiya-chan. Nee-chan's busy at the moment. We'll come back later, 'kay!"

"Axel, are you alright?" Ichigo asked.

He began to walk away and so she followed, "I'm absolutely great, honey-bee, why wouldn't I be?"

"Cause you look like you're about to throw up," she told him.

He stopped a few feet from the house, turned back to her and asked, "Do I really look that bad?"

Ichigo looked over his pale face once and nodded with concern written all over her face, "Yes. Why are you so scared? I don't understand."

He sighed and groaned slightly, "I can't really tell you, Momomiya-chan. It's like top, top secret! Even just talking about it subtly like this…I'm shocked they haven't shot me yet," he told her, glancing back at the house.

"But I don't get it," Ichigo said, shaking her head.

"And it's a good thing you don't. You wouldn't want to know anyway. You'd think of differently," he whispered sorrowfully as he took her small hand in his carefully. He turned it in his own hand as if studying the patterns of her skin. Ichigo saw his head jerk up and he gulped, "Ah, shit! We're in trouble! More so me, I'm outta here!"

"Wait! What?" Ichigo cried as he let go of her hand and took two steps back.

"You'll be fine, Momomiya-chan! I wouldn't leave you if I didn't believe that!" he smiled over his shoulder as he fled, "No worries, honey-bee! Chou-nya!"

"What?" Ichigo sighed confused. Why did he run? 'You'll be fine'?

"Ichigo!" She gasped and whirled round, to see Kish looking so pissed off it scared her. He took her roughly by the shoulders and teleported them back to his bed room.

* * *

><p><strong>Axel<strong> – I thought my house caved in o.O

**Hazzard** – No, that's what Kish and Jezz think…and Cherry.

**Cherry** – Am I important in this story?

**Hazzard** – No, not like Jezz but then yes you are one my OC characters ^_^

**Cherry** – Explains why I haven't been introduced properly ¬_¬

**Hazzard** - ^_^

**Ichigo** – Hazzard, please tell Kish to let go of my shoulders! He's hurting me!

**Kisshu** – )X

**Hazzard** – Remember to Read and Review!

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING** – Like there has been Mild language so far there's going to be…erm…a little more than usual..._a little_ ^^" Heh-heh! What can I say? Kish is really peeved xD lol x x

Prom soon! :D (Still transport is an issue ¬_¬)

'Thank you's List ^_^ -

**Charliescookiess**

**Mika Ikisatashi**

**NightSkyShadows**

**TokyoMewMewXShugoChara**

**theanimemangafreak16**

**Mastress Tessa**

**AnimeRoxx**

**Dren's Kitten**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**1411alexis**

**Mew Ayame-chan**

**MoonlightMew513**

**LimitedEternity**

**seddiedelena83**

and

**sakurapunk1**

X x ^_^ x x

* * *

><p><strong>~ Besides, You Owe Me ~<strong>

**~ Chapter 10 ~**

"_No worries, honey-bee! Chou-nya!"_

"_What?" Ichigo sighed confused. Why did he run? 'You'll be fine'?_

"_Ichigo!" She gasped and whirled round, to see Kish looking so pissed off it scared her. He took her roughly by the shoulders and teleported them back to his bed room._

* * *

><p>Kish literally threw Ichigo on to the bed and shouted, "What the fuck did you think you were doing?"<p>

Ichigo gulped scared – he was really angry, he was furious, "I-I-I was just l-looking a-a-around."

"With him? That prat? Why him, Ichigo? Why?" Kish thundered looking down on her, with fire in his eyes, as he hovered close to the ceiling.

She shrugged and looked down as she replied quietly, "Because he was nice to me."

He gave out a sickly laugh and shot down to her level and hissed, "And I'm not?"

Ichigo then looked back and him. It was her turn to get mad and glare now, "No, actually! You're not! I said I wanted to stay at home, on Earth! I only came because you went a little crazy and gave me a guilt-trip! And I have my own life, Kish! I can do things for myself, y'know! It's not your job to pick who can and who can't be in my life. Axel was nice to me and he cheered me up today! So I like him and if you don't, tough!"

"I thought we were friends!" he screamed.

"So did I!" she cried.

They were silent for maybe only a minute which seemed to go on for sometime. They were face to face glaring in to each others eyes, both wondering who would make the next move and both wondering what the next move would be.

Suddenly to Kish's utter amazement Ichigo moved forward and kissed him on the lips. It wasn't as long as what he'd hoped for – only a friendly peck really – and she wove her arms around his neck and cried in to his shoulder.

"I don't want to argue with you, Kish. I don't mean to sound rude – and I _don't _want you getting _any_ ideas – but you're the only one I can really rely on, on this planet," after she had calmed down a little, she told him, "I'm sorry, I made you mad…but I have my own life…and you don't have a right to control it."

"I know," he agreed, stubbornly looking away, as he stroked her hair gently, "I just worry about you, s'all."

"You worry too much," she said smiling to herself.

He smiled too and placed her down carefully on the bed, "You should rest a little, Koneko-chan. I'll come back later when you've had some time to yourself and –"

"Kish…please stay?" Ichigo asked already closing her eyes, "That way I know you won't be thinking about the argument…and neither will I."

He smiled warmly at the red head and then climbed over to her. He stopped by her side and watched her as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo<strong> – ***gasp*** You said the F word :O

**Kisshu** – It was Hazzard's fault X'S

**Hazzard** – Heh-heh! ^_~* Remember to Read and Review!

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	11. Chapter 11

**HAD PROM AND IT WAS AMAZING! I DANCED SO MUCH! ^_^ YAY!**

'Thank you's List ^_^ -

**Charliescookiess**

**Mika Ikisatashi**

**NightSkyShadows**

**TokyoMewMewXShugoChara**

**theanimemangafreak16**

**Mastress Tessa**

**AnimeRoxx**

**Dren's Kitten**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**1411alexis**

**Mew Ayame-chan**

**MoonlightMew513**

**LimitedEternity**

**seddiedelena83**

and

**sakurapunk1**

X x ^_^ x x

* * *

><p><strong>~ Besides, You Owe Me ~<strong>

**~ Chapter 11 ~**

It was such a horrible sound. If any louder it could have made ears bleed possibly even deafen the elderly. Ichigo didn't like it, no one ever did, and covered her cat ears with her hands desperately trying to block it out.

Suddenly there was a pair of hands roughly shaking her shoulder. Her eyes shot open and it was Kish – and he looked worried.

Ichigo immediately followed him out of the bed and over to the window. He pressed is his hand to the glass as soon as it was in range and then he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and zoomed out in to the sky as the glass vanished.

The sound was even louder outdoors and it was starting to give Ichigo a migraine.

"Kish! What's going on?" Ichigo called out to him, but they were literally side by side; the noise was just too much.

"Ichigo! Watch where I'm going! You need to learn you're way around!" he called back and then mumbled something.

"What?" she asked.

"Concentrate on the route!" he ordered her.

She looked down on the town, but they were moving past the roads so fast she couldn't connect them properly in her mind. She couldn't do it! Where were they anyway?

"Kish, I'm lost! I don't know where we're going! I can't even remember which way we came from!" Ichigo shouted, informing him of the problem.

She noticed his expression turn irritated and…she felt hurt.

"I'm sorry," she said in a sad tone but he hadn't heard her over the noise.

* * *

><p>The pair had entered what seemed to be an underground chamber, of sorts, but they were not alone. Hundreds upon hundreds of Cyniclon, Felanan, Haros and other species yet to be introduced to Ichigo were all gathered in the humungous underground room. It wasn't silent – people were talking and chatting with each other – but that awful noise was just a dull buzz in the background now. That pleased Ichigo but that wasn't her problem at the moment.<p>

Kish had placed Ichigo on the ground and sat her up against one of the walls. "Stay here," he had told her, his expression and tone completely serious, and with that he had flown off in to the crowd.

_Why is he mad at me?_ Ichigo thought with her bottom lip trembling.

"Oh, Ichigo-san!" Ichigo turned to the voice and saw a young man – no, Haros – who looked somewhat familiar, "Is Kisshu-sama not with you?"

Jezz! Ichigo remembered, "Um, he went…somewhere. I'm not sure where though."

"And he…left you?" the Haros asked slowly. Ichigo looked down as she nodded fighting the tears back. She was starting to feel abandoned. Jezz took a moment to think then he tried a warm smiled and said, "Why don't you come and wait with me and my housemates?"

"I-I was told to w-wait here," she muttered quietly.

"Oh, I see," he was quiet for a few moments until finally he sighed and shifted his position to her side, to sit with her. When Ichigo looked up to him confused he just smiled and told her, "I'll keep you company until he gets back. That is unless you mind?"

Ichigo shook her head and returned the smile feeling less alone now, "Thank you, Jezz…err…?"

"San, if you want or just Jezz even. It really doesn't bother me," he told her.

"But didn't Axel call you Jezz-sama? You must be important here," Ichigo said and Jezz saw the unasked question in her eyes.

He laughed softly – though, it seemed a bit fake – and told her, as he looked out to the crowds of alien people all around her, "I am what you would call the Prime minister of this world," Ichigo gasped shocked at who she was sat next to, "And though I have a certain role of authority here, I am not merely as important as others on the planet."

"Oh, well, I guess I should address you as sama then, right?" Ichigo figured looking to him for confirmation.

He only laughed again, just like the one before and shook his head with a warm – real – smile on it, "No. I would prefer you to call me Jezz-san, Ichigo-san."

Ichigo thought that it seemed a bit informal and a tad rude but since that's what he wanted, she nodded.

That's when she remembered before, "Oh! Jezz-san, I'd like to apologise for the other day! I was really rude! I should have said hello and greeted you back. You see I was tired and confused – I'm really sorry!"

"No, no, it's fine," he laughed – for real this time – he then planted a light kiss on her head stunning her in to silence and added repeating, "It really doesn't bother me, Ichigo-san."

Ichigo was sat next to the Prime minister of the alien world with a huge blush on her face hoping – no, praying – he hadn't noticed. But she wasn't so sure. The twitch of his cute white whiskers made her wonder-_WAIT! WHAT? Cute? OH NO, ICHIGO! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! KYAAAAAAAAAAA!_

* * *

><p><strong>Kisshu<strong> – Please...no! D:

**Hazzard** – :D Mwahahaha!

**Kisshu + Axel** - NOOOOO!

**Jezz** - Yo!

**Kisshu** - Damn you! I thought you was my friend!

**Jezz** - Oh, get over it! It's all Hazzard's fault, after all ¬_¬

**Hazzard - **HEY! -_- Stop blaming everything on me!

***~Pause~***

**Everyone** - BUT IT'S YOUR STORY!

**Hazzard **- ...-_-... XO AND? Anyway ^_^ Remember to Read and Review ;D

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	12. Chapter 12

'Thank you's List ^_^ -

**Charliescookiess (IGoTeeHee) – **(I'm liking the new profile name ;D **Hee** – get it? ^_^ But seriously – it's cool ;) )

**Mika Ikisatashi**

**NightSkyShadows**

**TokyoMewMewXShugoChara**

**theanimemangafreak16**

**Mastress Tessa**

**AnimeRoxx**

**Dren's Kitten**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**1411alexis** (I know right! xD Lol! I said that when I was watching the anime. She had Ryou _and_ Aoyama _and_ Kish. I was sitting thinking 'you lucky b*****' and she had the cheek to turn them down all the bloody time cause she had her heart set on one in particular ***rolls eyes*** should have gone with Kish in my opinion ^_^)

**Mew Ayame-chan**

**MoonlightMew513**

**LimitedEternity**

**seddiedelena83**

**sakurapunk1**

and

**MewxMewxLove **(No, no! Jezz-san isn't old xD Ahaha! Lol! He's quite formal and all, but he's not really old. He's like 19 years old and if you think about it Ichigo isn't 13 anymore. It's been like just under two years since all the alien stuff entered the red-head's life so she's around 15 or 16 years old, 'kay? ;) No worries, I got this - as Axel would say!)

X x ^_^ x x

* * *

><p><strong>~ Besides, You Owe Me ~<strong>

**~ Chapter 12 ~**

Amongst the strange situation, that all the aliens seemed to find normal, a little Haros girl with fluffy brown hair had started singing out loud to her proud looking father. Ichigo watched in wonder. The people here seemed happier than she had imagined they would be, but then their saviours had returned with good news, so why shouldn't they be happy?

The red head gasped as Jezz's head seemed to fall on her shoulder. She looked to him out the corner of her eye surprised and sighed when she realised he had only fallen asleep next to her. She giggled to herself and pushed him up again so he wasn't leaning on her as much.

His white hair was short and slicked back neatly with the exception of a small lock of hair that sprang up on top of his head and curled back in to a cute pale ringlet. Jezz's half circle glasses looked like they were about to fall of off his nose and in to his lap. Now, that Ichigo knew he was this planet's Prime minister - even when he seemed so young (**A/N - *winks to MewxMewxLove* ;D**) - so to speak, she could see the difference between the qualities of his clothing to others around her. It was quite evident who was wealthier in the room. He was wearing black trousers and a black long sleeve shirt with a white over coat. Of course it was different to the clothing found on Earth but still very similar.

For the first time Ichigo's eyes were drawn to his ears. Long white rabbit ears sprouted out the top of his head and made him look all the more adorable.

She just couldn't resist.

Jezz's eyes shot open and were met with Ichigo's scared ones.

"Ichigo-san?" he asked as his eyes looked up to see her hands round the tops of his ears.

Ichigo's cheeks exploded with embarrassment as she quickly took her hands back and tried to explain, "A-ah! I-I'm very sorry, Jezz-s-sama! I just saw your ears and – err – well, I –"

He cut her off looking angry, "What did you say?"

"I said I saw your ears and I'm that I'm sorry for –" Ichigo told him but he stopped her again.

"No. You addressed me incorrectly," he told her sternly, "I told you that I would prefer you to call me Jezz-san," his angry expression faded and he smiled again, "And if you'd like to play with my ears some more it really doesn't bother me."

Ichigo blushed – it sounded only slightly perverted the way he said it. This made Ichigo wonder if by hanging around with Kish all the time she was beginning to think all guys were like this.

All of a sudden out of nowhere came a loud overjoyed voice, "MOMOMIYA-CHAN!"

Jezz seemed to roll his eyes and sighed as if already exhausted with the cat boy but Ichigo just turned to her friend and smiled to greet him, "Hey Axel!"

"Hey!" he smiled as he hopped down to his knees in front of her. His eyes then flickered to Jezz, "So…what'cha doing with Jezz-sama?"

Ichigo noticed that Jezz wasn't reacting in the same way to when she called him 'sama' instead she realised that he was avoiding communication with the Felanan altogether – as if he weren't even there.

"He's keeping me company until Kisshu gets back," she explained.

A small wave of sorrow washed over her as she remembered Kisshu's annoyed appearance just before he left her there.

Just then Axel slid down beside her, the opposite side to Jezz, and cried, "Well, now you've got me! Jezz-sama can go and keep Cherry-sama company instead, eh?"

Ichigo noticed that although he hadn't made much of a reaction yet that Jezz had tensed beside her, evidently angered by the comment made.

Axel only closed his eyes lazily and rested his head on Ichigo's shoulder huddling up to her as he continued to address the Prime minister, "Oh, I forgot! Silly me. She's probably cuddled up with Grey, like me and Ichigo right now."

"Pah!" the Haros barked narrowing his eyes at Axel who just smirked up at him from Ichigo's shoulder, "Cuddled up? Maybe it's just me but it looks like you're the only one giving the hug. Look at you! You're all over the girl, you're pathetic! Give the girl some space to breathe and get yourself lost in the Season change this week! Maybe you're not too late – the storm may not have calmed yet! Why don't you go and check, you worthless mutt!"

Ichigo was confused and feeling uncomfortable sitting in the middle of this. A factor that was puzzling her was that Axel seemed to be enjoying this row as he was purring seemingly pleased with his work. Jezz however was breathing heavily and burning holes in to Axel's skull with his eyes.

_SAY SOMETHING! CHANGE THE SUBJECT!_ Ichigo's mind screamed.

"Kisshu said something about Season change," Ichigo spoke up. Both boys' expressions neutralised at the sound of her voice as they turned to look her in the eye, "I've heard it a few times. What exactly is it? No one's really defined it properly yet. Why does it sound so dangerous?"

"Oh, that's because it is dangerous, honey-bee," Axel sighed closing his eyes lazily again resting his head back on her shoulder as Jezz began to explain.

"Well, you see Ichigo-san," Jezz started, "Before the Cyniclons arrived on the planet and even for a short time after, everything was peaceful and calm. The world was heavenly and as beautiful as ever. But after a few hundred years –"

"Yeah, he should know cause he's lived that long," Axel commented and giggled childishly, which Ichigo found cute but she wasn't about to announce it as (one) that would be embarrassing and (two) Jezz looked like he was about to strangled the cat boy.

Jezz breathed in and out and then continued, "After a few hundred years, the world began to un-stabilise and no one knew why – we still don't know what caused it –"

"My people believe it was those bloody Cyniclons," Axel yawned snuggling in to Ichigo side absentmindedly.

"Do _you_ believe that?" Ichigo asked.

He just shrugged and said, "Can't believe everything you're told, Momo-chan."

Ichigo blushed holding back a squeal. _Momo-chan! That's the cutest one yet!_

Her attention was then drawn back to Jezz who deliberately cleared his throat loudly. He said, "Ichigo-san, it is unknown what has caused the world to behave in such a way, all we can do is try our best to cope and live on."

"Jezz-sama, that's only the history and story behind the Season change, you twit! Nya-ha!" Axel laughed sitting up straight.

"Excuse me!" Jezz cried sounding offended.

Axel looked Ichigo in the eye and leaned in close to her, "Season change is terrifying for all the children until they're safe here. It even scares cold-hearted people like Jezz-sama! But as long as you know how to get here you should be absolutely fine, 'kay?" he cried winking at her. He didn't wait for her to reply as he continued, "Here on our planet we have a three seasons! One is like your spring – but warmer – one is like your summer and one is again like your summer – but then again that season is a lot warmer. Now the seasons are easy and absolutely safe once arrived but –"

"During Season change –" Jezz tried to take over again.

"When the seasons switch and change!" Axel added while also glaring at the Haros for interrupting him.

"- it can be quite unsafe as there are storms and heat waves and sometimes blizzards of ice and snow," Jezz finished off.

"That sounds odd. I mean snow when it seems that you don't have a winter here," Ichigo commented.

Axel nodded, "Yes, that's true when you think about it, honey-bee, but then it's the same case as what we just said a second ago. We don't know why the world acts this way, and so we also don't know where the snow comes from either."

Ichigo thought about it and then nodded accepting the information and trying to understand as much as she could about this alien world. It really was amazingly interesting.

Just then Axel broke through her thoughts as he flung his arms around her shoulders and pulled her in to his lap. She yelped in surprise. Ichigo tried to get up straight away but he held her there for a moment and purred in happiness. She then started to struggled feeling like she was being held against her will but he didn't hold on to when he realised.

"I'm sorry, Momo-chan. You're just so…KAWAII!" he cried, shaking his head from side to side failing to hide a blush from her.

Jezz only rolled his eyes again groaned unimpressed, "You're pathetic!"

The Felanan stuck his tongue out at the Haros making Ichigo giggle.

A shadow fell upon them and they looked up to see who it was. Ichigo gasped and sprang to her feet.

"Kisshu!" she cried smiling. Then the smile vanished and she shrank back a little as the memories flooded back. He looked confused by this.

Jezz and Axel were standing now too. They were still positioned each side of Ichigo.

"I found her looking rather lonely, Kisshu-sama, so I kept her company," the Prime minister explained, "Not to worry though, the mutt hasn't been here too long."

"Nya-ouch! Cold bastard!" Axel hissed. He then turned to Ichigo and said sweetly – even in front Kish as if he wasn't present, "Catch later, honey-bee! Chou-nya, Momo-chan!"

Before the Cyniclon could say anything, the neko boy dashed off in to the crowd. Kish shook his head and then looked back to Jezz with a look of appreciation, "Thank you for looking after her. She means a lot to me."

"As does Cherry to me, yes?" he said it like a question to which Kisshu nodded. With that the Haros smiled at Ichigo and bowed as he left saying, "If you're ever lonely and Kish is busy you know who to call."

"Err-thank you!" Ichigo called after him. He waved his hand over his shoulder without looking back as he strode away coolly.

"Ichigo," she looked up at the voice. kish's golden eyes quivered with slight worry, "Are you okay?"

"Aren't you mad at me?" she asked.

"No," he said and then smile reassuringly, "Why would I be mad at you?"

"I don't know – because I couldn't work out the way earlier! Because I didn't understand what was happening! Because you got mad!" she blurted out getting in to a panic.

Kish sighed and pulled her in to a warm hug and whispered softly in to her ear, "Koneko-chan, I wasn't angry with you. I was angry with myself for not teaching you the way to The Zone. I should have taught you straight away and I'm such an idiot for not doing that. I'm sorry, Koneko-chan, please forgive me?"

Ichigo eyelids drifted shut feeling peaceful in the warm embrace and she replied as she lifted arms to hug him back, "I forgive you."

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo<strong> – Okay, I have a question!

**Hazzard** – Yes? :)

**Ichigo** – You read a manga called Heart no Kuni no Alice that was based on a computer game, didn't you? And Jezz is based on a character called Peter White, isn't he?

**Hazzard – **Err… O_O…No…O_e" …X_X…Okay! Okay! Yes! But Peter is just awesome in my opinion! I needed a character like him in the story!

**Ichigo** – But according to Alice he's also a pervert.

**Hazzard** – Yep, that's sounds about right!

**Ichigo** – But Jezz isn't a pervert…right?

**Jezz** - ¬_¬ ***whistles innocently***

**Ichigo – **Hazzard?

**Hazzard** – ^_^ Mwahaha! Remember to Read and Review! ^_^

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	13. Chapter 13

**SHORT CHAPTER AGAIN TO MOVE ALONG THE STORY! ^_^**

'Thank you's List ^_^ -

**Charliescookiess (IGoTeeHee)**

**Mika Ikisatashi**

**NightSkyShadows**

**TokyoMewMewXShugoChara**

**theanimemangafreak16**

**Mastress Tessa**

**AnimeRoxx **(Thankies! ^_^)

**Dren's Kitten**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**1411alexis **(He just might be y'know xD Lol)

**Mew Ayame-chan **(IKR! D;)

**MoonlightMew513**

**LimitedEternity**

**seddiedelena83**

**sakurapunk1**

and

**MewxMewxLove **(It's exactly like that ;])

X x ^_^ x x

* * *

><p><strong>~ Besides, You Owe Me ~<strong>

**~ Chapter 13 ~**

"Nee-chan, you wanted to see me?" Axel cried coming to a halt beside his sister.

She sighed and said, "Axel, keep it down."

"Oh! Sorry, Nee-chan!" he called.

_Urgh!_ She shook her head and then said, "When we get out tonight we're starting it."

"W…what?" Axel looked sad, "B-but…why?"

"Why? Did you just say why?" she hissed aggressively, "How long have we been planning this?"

"Since we were children, I know but why –"

"Since we were babies, Axel! This has been planned for so long that even mother and father were children when everything started. You knew as well as I that we were the ones to make the first move! And you, as I had two years before, accepted the task when you were ten years old! You were told that you weren't to back out! You promised Daddy you wouldn't! Are you telling me you lied to him? Did you lie to Daddy?" She growled trying her hardest not start screaming the room down. Axel looked close to tears and his sister was already crying.

"Axii-chan, things are different now," Axel told her looking away as if ashamed.

"What?" she breathed.

"I didn't lie to father. I meant everything I ever told him...at the time," he explained but then he shook his head and looked back to her, "But there's someone I don't want to hurt now…and if I continue to plot against her friends – whether I like them or not – then she will turn against me too…Axii I don't want that!"

She glared at him for a whole minute her bottom lip quivering as tears cascaded down her cheeks. _Has he betrayed me? He has!_

"Oh, I see!" she growled and then shouted not caring anymore, "That human! It's her, isn't it? You stupid fool! How could you let yourself fall in –"

"I'm not in love!" he cried silencing her. He then sighed and then shrugged, "At least I don't think I am…ARGH! I don't know, Nee-chan! I don't like this feeling!"

"Then ignore it!" she hissed angrily, "Let's brush this under the carpet and get back to planning, okay? We'll pretend this never happened and –"

"NO!" Axel called, "Axii, I'm not doing this! I've made my decision! I'm leaving the base!"

"You leave and you'll never be accepted back in," she warned him growling.

He leaned in to her face trying to intimidate her and hissed, "Fine! Ichigo won't turn me away like you…my sister…chou…Nee-chan!"

Axii eyes flew up as he turned on her and swiftly walked away – _WHAT? NO! HE CAN'T DO THIS! HE CAN'T LEAVE ME AFTER EVERYTHING! _"Axel! Axel, wait come back! You can't! What about father! AXEL!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo<strong> – Poor Axel :'(

**Hazzard** – Poor Axii :')

**Ichigo** – Why are you smiling?

**Hazzard – **Cause my stories coming along well ^_^

**Kisshu – **What's going on? What the hell are they plotting?

**Hazzard** – You'll find out next chapter ;D

**Axel –** Hazzi-chan, have I been banished from the base?

**Hazzard** – Err…yeah. But you were the one to walk away, y'know.

**Axel** – Nya-I know that :'S

**Hazzard** - ^_^" Heh-heh! Sorry, Axel-san! Remember to Read and Review! ^_^

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	14. Chapter 14

'Thank you's List ^_^ -

**Charliescookiess (IGoTeeHee)**

**Mika Ikisatashi**

**NightSkyShadows**

**TokyoMewMewXShugoChara**

**theanimemangafreak16**

**Mastress Tessa**

**AnimeRoxx **

**Dren's Kitten**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**1411alexis **

**Mew Ayame-chan **

**MoonlightMew513**

**LimitedEternity**

**seddiedelena83**

**sakurapunk1**

and

**MewxMewxLove**

X x ^_^ x x

* * *

><p><strong>~ Besides, You Owe Me ~<strong>

**~ Chapter 14 ~**

"_What about father! AXEL!"_

Axii's voice kept playing on repeat in Axel's mind. As a young Felanan, he had promised his father he would carry out the operation but now he had people he cared about. Ichigo being no.1 on the list, he also had others like Cherry-sama who, despite her housemates' disapproval, took him in. He didn't need their hospitality but since his first home had caved in, they believed that he had gone hunting in another town for a new home – when really he was on a mission to Earth in secrecy. When he had returned, seemingly coincidental with the saviours and their guest (Ichigo), Cherry-sama kindly proposed that he move in with them. At first he planned to tell her that he had another place to stay (the base) but after growing comfortable he decided to keep that to himself and wait until he got bored with their accommodation.

Right now, he had to get back to Cherry-sama and quickly before everyone was dismissed from the Zone and sent back home. If he was too late and they got home without his warning, he wouldn't have time to warn Ichigo as well – and he really didn't want to have to choose between them.

"Cherry?" he muttered as he caught a glimpse of short red choppy hair under a black top hat with a white ribbon around it. It _was_ Cherry! "Cherry-sama! Cherry-sama!"

He dashed through the crowds toward her, pushing and shoving people out the way, ignoring their protests and complaints.

"Cherry-sama!" he cried before tripping right beside her and knocking in to her.

"Axel?" she shrieked before they fell to the ground.

_Oof!_

A small ring of aliens around them gasped and covered their mouths shocked by the cat boy's unintentional actions.

"Oh my god!" Axel sprang to his feet and then helped Cherry back up, "I'm so sorry, Cherry-sama! Please forgive me, honey-bee!"

"What's there to forgive?" she replied smiling, as she dusted herself off. She was wearing similar clothing to Jezz just more feminine in the way it was shaped. She smiled to him as she straightened up and said, "It was accident, I know full well. What is you wish to speak about, Axel-san?"

"Oh!" he cried as he remembered. He glanced at Grey then Jezz who both seemed to be glaring at him. He then switched his full attention back to the one he had befriended recently and began to explain, "Cherry-sama, my sister and many under her influence are planning something big and I need to warn you!"

"Can't this wait until we are safely in our homes and…alone?" she asked as she looked around suspecting anybody that might be listening.

The cat boy just shook his head vigorously and cried as fear appeared in his eyes as he shouted, "NO! It can't! That's when they plan to start it! It's an attack, Cherry-sama! Felanan vs. all others!"

"What?" she breathed.

"Then why aren't you in this?" Grey asked in his dark monotone voice.

"I am – I mean – I was. But I've decided against it now! I don't want to start a fight. I want to continue living life as I have been already," he then shrugged and said, "Sure, it's a pain being spat on and kicked just because I'm a Felanan but if I help to cause this war then I am worse than the stereotype suggests I am…and I don't want to hurt the people that I found I love."

"Oh, really? Then why are you not trailing Ichigo-san at this moment in time?" Jezz asked with his voice dry, only half joking.

"I'm going to warm her next, honey-bee," he told him as if it were serious question, making Jezz roll his eyes. Axel quickly whispered in to Cherry's ear.

She gasped and he nodded confirming that he was telling the truth.

"How did they get in to the vault?" she asked.

"They've been trying to crack the code for five years now, Cherry-sama," he told her and then bowed his head as he confessed, "And I am ashamed to say that there is no hope that they don't know how to activate them…as I went to Earth and watched the saviours use them many times. That was my purpose in the operation and I am very sorry. I felt for no one back then and so I had no clue how it felt to hurt for others."

After a few moments Cherry nodded to him and placed a hand on his rigid shoulder. He gazed up at her and saw her smiling through some tears at him reassuringly. She nodded again and said, "You've opened your heart, I see, so I will forgive you."

He drew in a breathe and then wrapped his arms around her thankfully. She laughed awkwardly as the ring of aliens gasped again (although she had no title she had quite an important status). The cat boy then released her and dashed off to find Ichigo.

"Jezz-sama," Cherry said, staring after the Felanan.

Jezz looked to her, "Y-yes, Cherry-sama?"

"Go with him," she ordered, "I don't want his sister forcing him back. That's why I allowed him to stay with us, believing I had no idea about the Felanan base."

* * *

><p>"Kish, can we go yet?" Ichigo huffed, "It's stuffy in here."<p>

He only laughed and placed an arm around her shoulders, "Soon, they just have to make sure the storm is a safe eighty miles away. There's always a possibility that it could turn around and come back."

"What about the mew aqua? I thought that was supposed to help?" she said looking to him with a questioning gaze.

"Well, yes," he answered, "But we need to work out how to spread it equally over the land we live on. We're making preparation but the device we're constructing is very fiddly and incredibly infuriating! I couldn't do it!"

Ichigo giggled being able to imagine his reaction to something very hard to build, "Passed it to Pai-san, right?"

"Since when did you know me so well?" he asked laughing at his predictability. She only winked at him laughing too.

That's when the pair heard some bickering approaching from the side.

"Why do you always have to follow me?"

"Believe me, if I didn't have to, I wouldn't."

"You'd do anything for Cherry-sama, honey-bee. You'd roll over like a dog and beg if she asked you to."

"How dare you insult me like that! I would never beg!"

"Yeah, but you'd roll over for a bone from her, wouldn't you?"

"You're respect for other's is disgusting."

"I only respect those who respect me."

"Ah, so that's nobody I see."

The two boys came in to view as some people moved out of their way. Ichigo rolled her eyes and Kish stood with his hands on his hips, already knowing where they were heading.

"No! Cherry-sama respects me!" Axel cried.

"Ha!" Jezz barked.

"And Momomiya-chan respects me too!" Axel said crossing his arms over his chest.

"She's a human girl, mutt! They're nice to everyone until they get hurt! And I swear if you hurt her Kisshu-sama – and I myself – will be very angry! She's quite special to him y'know!" Jezz pointed out.

"I know that! And I would never hurt her!" Axel screamed seemingly offended, "The same goes for you, I hope you know!"

"Me? The Prime minister? Hurt my own people? Are you mad, cat?" he shouted.

"Well you said yourself, she's human. I don't recall human's being part of your people!" Axel cried, "She more like me and my people! Different and not so much accepted."

"She's far more accepted than your people," Jezz commented.

"Oh for god sake," Ichigo muttered and then called out to the both of them, "Would you two shut up and get over here! You're taking so long and you're talking too loud!"

Both blushed realising she had heard them arguing – more or less – over her, and scurried closer moving a lot quicker than before.

"Geez, of all the things to argue about," Ichigo commented with a sigh, whilst she shook her head.

Kisshu smirked at her then turned his attention to Jezz and asked, "Jezz-san? Problem?"

"The Felanan will explain everything," Jezz told him turning his icy, hateful gaze on the cat boy who although hated him just as much still seemed to shiver.

"Right then," Axel started as they looked to him. He took a deep breath knowing Kisshu's reaction would be far worse than anyone else's, and began cautiously, "You may know my sister, Axii."

"Yes," Kish confirmed.

"Well, she and many followers…are…are going to attack when everyone is told it's safe," he confessed, "She will attack using…"

The Felanan bowed his head ashamed.

"Using what?" Kisshu asked only a hint of panic in his voice currently.

Axel lifted his gaze to the Cyniclon and said, "Using Kirema Animas."

* * *

><p><strong>Hazzard<strong> – Okay! So that's kind of what they're planning! But what are they planning to do with them? :p

**Ichigo** – You said they'd find out this chapter. You basically lied. What if that's a lie too?

**Hazzard – **It's not -_-

**Kisshu – **It could be

**Hazzard** – But it's not ¬_¬

**Axel –** Do I love Cherry-sama too?

**Hazzard** – Not like that. Like a sister ;)

**Axel** – Oh! Like me and you?

**Hazzard** – Precisely! ^_^ Remember to Read and Review! x x

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	15. Chapter 15

'Thank you's List ^_^ -

**Charliescookiess (IGoTeeHee)**

**Mika Ikisatashi**

**NightSkyShadows**

**TokyoMewMewXShugoChara**

**theanimemangafreak16**

**Mastress Tessa**

**AnimeRoxx (**Why, yes. Yes she can ^_~)

**Dren's Kitten**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**1411alexis (**I took your point in to consideration ;) You'll see…AND THANK YOU X100BILLION! AH-HA! I'M NOT DONE YET, MY FRIEND!)

**Mew Ayame-chan (**Lol x'D Same here**)**

**MoonlightMew513 (**I'm not that mean Mwahaha! ;D**)**

**LimitedEternity**

**seddiedelena83**

**sakurapunk1**

**MewxMewxLove** (It's just one of those nicknames that some people use for everyone they talk to. It's either really annoying or really cute. Kisshu, Jezz and others who don't particularly like him find it extremely irritating (and he knows it full well xD) but Ichigo and Cherry find it cute and absolutely fine ;) )

**KisshuGirl101 (**Ah, yes :') Haha! ^_^)

and

**alexis248 (**Lol, it had to be done x'D It's fun to write ^_^)

X x ^_^ x x

* * *

><p><strong>~ Besides, You Owe Me ~<strong>

**~ Chapter 15 ~**

Kish and Ichigo zoomed across the night sky of the alien world, Axel and Jezz were roof hoping just below them. Ichigo looked to the right to make sure Pai was still with them and then to the left to check for Taruto. _Okay, everyone's on track_.

"What did you say to the guard?" Ichigo called out to Kish, "I thought no one was allowed to leave until it was officially safe."

"I told them that we needed to conduct a quick test regarding the mew aqua and the storm," he said smiling.

Then Pai gravely added, "But that won't stop them from excusing people when it _is_ safe, so although we've got a head start, we still need to be quick."

"Oh," Ichigo sighed then she added with a bit of an edge this time, "And how come you so happen to have my pendant?"

"Ah, c'mon Koneko-chan! You really think I'd bring you to another planet with out any means of protection?" Kish laughed awkwardly.

"And when did you plan on giving it back to me?" she asked.

"When Pai finished analysing it," Kish told her then muttered the rest, "And until you fell in love with me so you wouldn't feel the need to attack me."

"What?" she cried.

"Nothing!" Kish chuckled.

"I definitely heard the word love!" Ichigo cried.

"I know! I said I love you, Koneko-chan!" He lied still laughing. Ichigo, on the other hand, was glad he couldn't see her face as she was blushing.

Eventually they arrived at a building that was apparently Pai's home. They all waited outside while Pai went in and retrieved the device.

Taruto, Kish and Ichigo were quietly standing together waiting for Pai to return back outside and for the other two to catch up – which, by the volume of constant squabbling, was evident they were near.

Ichigo groaned making Taruto stare at her funny and Kish laugh. She placed her forehead on Kish's shoulder and mumbled, "If they carry on like this I will not be held responsible for my actions!"

He only patted her lightly on the head and replied while smirking, "Honey, that's not a problem for me."

"Did I hear someone say honey?" Axel cried as he and Jezz arrived at the group. He then nudged Kisshu with his elbow and said, "Ah, I see my phrase is starting to rub off on people."

"Actually, I used to call her honey all the time, for your information," Kish pointed out looking away from the annoyance, "Besides you say honey _'-bee'_."

"And? What of it?" the cat boy crossed his arms over his chest frowning.

"What?" Jezz asked – everyone was thinking the same thing.

Axel just shrugged and cried, "I don't know! I just said the first thing that came in to my mind! Gotta be quick on the comebacks, stupid rabbit!"

"Stupid rabbit?" Jezz repeated loudly, "How dare you! You mutt! Calling me a stupid rabbit –"

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo sighed and said, "Please. I'm starting to get a headache and with all that's going to happen tonight I really don't want to be in more pain than necessary…okay?"

They mumbled their apologies and remained silent until Pai returned from inside of his house. He passed the mew pendant to Ichigo wordlessly and the group watched as she scanned the small familiar device with her eyes. She found no dents on its surface and it seemed as though no damage was made.

"Brilliant!" she smiled to herself as memories flooded her mind and she realised she was really missing her teammates.

Then it occurred to her that this time she would be going in to battle, not alone, but as the only mew able to destroy the Kirema Animas successfully.

She took a deep breathe and then looked up to them and said with a determined expression, "Mew Ichigo's back," then she glanced at Kisshu as she added, "And she feistier than ever."

* * *

><p>"Axii-sama, they're beginning the evacuation from the Zone," a female Felanan with blonde hair and white ears said.<p>

"I see," Axii acknowledged. _Should we really commence the operation tonight? I'm sure my brother will have told them but…if we hold off they'll only double the amount of force against us! No! we must attack tonight! Now or never!_

"A-Axii-sama?"

Axii looked at the girl for a moment then realised she hadn't given the command, "Ah, right! It starts now. Release the Kirema Animas!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hazzard – <strong>Oh, I had such a temptation to write 'Release the Jellies!'

**Kisshu –** Jellies? Kirema Animas? What?

**Hazzard – **Ever seen a jellyfish?

**Kisshu –** No.

**Hazzard – **Then don't worry -_-

**Kisshu – **But… ***Googles*** …Oh my god! What the hell! You have Kirema Animas in the sea? Why aren't they flying around?

**Hazzard –** They're jellyfish and so they can't fly, Baka!

**Axel –** Yum! Fish, nya! =^_^=

**Jezz – **I prefer carrots ¬_¬

**Ichigo –** I'm starting to prefer silence -_-

**Hazzard – **And I prefer cake! Cookies! Marsh mellows! Junk food in general! And reviews! ^_~ Remember to Read and Review ^_~

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x **


	16. Chapter 16

'Thank you's List ^_^ -

**Charliescookiess (IGoTeeHee)**

**Mika Ikisatashi**

**NightSkyShadows**

**TokyoMewMewXShugoChara**

**theanimemangafreak16**

**Mastress Tessa**

**AnimeRoxx **

**Dren's Kitten**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**1411alexis **

**Mew Ayame-chan (**She was attempting to flirt with him xD lol)

**MoonlightMew513 **

**LimitedEternity**

**seddiedelena83**

**sakurapunk1**

**MewxMewxLove**

**KisshuGir101 (**Jelly-lelly-lelly-jelly-jelly-lelly-lelly-jelly, It's the Jellyfishing song! ***clap*****)**

and

**alexis248**

X x ^_^ x x

* * *

><p><strong>~ Besides, You Owe Me ~<strong>

**~ Chapter 16 ~**

"It's starting," Axel whispered.

Everyone in their small group had split up. Kish was reluctantly paired with Jezz, as Pai had realised how distracted he may be if he were paired up with Ichigo. That being said, Pai wasn't around much during the time Ichigo and Axel were together so he didn't notice Axel's feelings toward the girl and paired them up. He himself paired with Taruto. They all then split up in the alien town and went in to different directions seeing if they could cover the area more effectively.

"How do you know?" Ichigo asked.

"And I thought these were real," Axel commented playfully tugging on her cat ears.

"Ow!" she cried and batted his arm away. She then giggled nonetheless and said, "They are real! Anyways, using my cat senses all I can feel is that a…storms coming. Is that it? A storm of Kirema Animas? Are you joking?"

"Nope!" he said, "I'm not joking and it's not a storm so don't fret, honey-bee! But it feels like a storm cause it's nearly just as bad."

"Nearly?" she repeated, "Well, is that a good thing or not?"

He didn't reply.

"Axel?" she asked stopping behind him.

He walked three more steps realised she had fallen behind and turned around to her. He saw the fear in her eyes and mimicked the emotion. He quickly closed the distance between them and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Momo-chan, its okay. Please don't cry," he pleaded.

That's when Ichigo realised just how scared she was. She urgently wiped away the tears with the back of her hands and shook her head, "I'm not crying. I'm fine. I'm fine!"

"Mew Ichigo maybe fine, but Momo-chan, is scared," he said. She gasped. No one had really ever referred to her lives as two separated people and it was – in a way – true, "And since Momo-chan is scared that must have some kind of effect on Mew Ichigo, right?"

She stared in to his eyes not really knowing what to say. He then leaned in and planted a sweet kiss on her forehead. It was nice.

"Ichigo…I really…need…to tell you something," he announced looking away from her gaze. It was making him feel nervous and the cool breeze in the dark street, in which they stood, was not making it any easier for him, "Do you remember when I told you about what the people here say about…about love?"

She nodded.

"You remember I told you that I've never been in love before?" he asked.

She nodded again more slowly this time.

"Ichigo…have you ever been in love?" he asked.

"Yes. I have. But he moved away because of his studies," she told him looking at the ground.

"Does it hurt?" he asked. She looked back at him with a questioning gaze, "Does hurt not being with him?"

"Err. It used to," she confessed, "It still does every now and then but…well, I have many friends at home who have helped me try to get him off of my mind. And we still talk – well we did – until I came here. Although me and Aoyama-kun aren't dating anymore we're still friends…and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Oh," Axel said.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

Axel took Ichigo's hands gently within his own and said, "You know what love is and you know how it hurts not being with them…so then can you tell me if I'm in love?"

She gasped and stared up at him. He looked so scared and worried, "Axel?"

"It hurts, honey-bee! It really does. I don't get it!" he cried.

"Axel!" she cried surprised as he threw as arms around her and nuzzled his face in to the crook of her neck.

"I don't understand love and if this is it I don't think I like it at all!" he mumbled in to her neck, "Ichigo am I in love with you?"

Ichigo gasped. Did he really just ask her that?

"I-I don't know," she lied, as she wrapped her own arms around him attempting to comfort him, "But can't we talk another time? Like when no one's trying to start a massive war."

There was pause until he said, "It's true."

"Huh?" she breathed. _What's true?_

"I _am_ in love with you," he said nuzzling further in to her neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo –<strong> 8'(

**Axel –** I love you, honey-bee.

**Ichigo –** I'm so confused.

**Hazzard – **And you will be for some chapters ^_~

**Ichigo – **How long is this story?

**Hazzard –** Haven't got a clue ^_^ But people actually like some of the OCs in this story so who knows what god knows? Remember to Read and Review ^_~

**Kisshu & Jezz – **Grr! *_*

**Axel –** Protect me Momo-chan, nya! xO

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x **


	17. Chapter 17

'Thank you's List ^_^ -

**Charliescookiess (IGoTeeHee)**

**Mika Ikisatashi**

**NightSkyShadows**

**TokyoMewMewXShugoChara**

**theanimemangafreak16**

**Mastress Tessa**

**AnimeRoxx **

**Dren's Kitten**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**1411alexis **

**Mew Ayame-chan **

**MoonlightMew513 (**YAYA! COOKIES! ^_^)

**LimitedEternity**

**seddiedelena83**

**sakurapunk1**

**MewxMewxLove**

**KisshuGir101**

and

**alexis248**

X x ^_^ x x

* * *

><p><strong>~ Besides, You Owe Me ~<strong>

**~ Chapter 17 ~**

"_It's true."_

"_Huh?" she breathed. _What's true?

"_I _am_ in love with you," he said nuzzling further in to her neck._

* * *

><p>"I knew it!" Ichigo and Axel gasped and looked to the voice.<p>

"They've started letting the people out?" Ichigo asked worried.

"Yes and that means," Axel told her, glaring at the owner of the voice, "They've started the attack!"

The owner of the voice walked out of the shadows of the street and under a streetlight where they found it was Axii, flanked by a blonde Felanan girl with white ears and a black haired Felanan boy with black ears.

"Brother, why do you look so sad to see me?" Axii asked as Axel continued to glare at her. Her expression then turned angry and aggressive, "You really have turned on us, haven't you?"

"I have not turned on you! But I have seen what is really important to me!" Axel corrected her, shouting.

"What? You'd pick some girl you just met over your sister?" she screeched.

"NO!" Axel boomed, "She's not some girl I just met! She _the_ girl I _love_! And would I pick her over you? Yes. I would!"

Ichigo and the other Felanans gasped shocked.

"B-but…she's not even a Felanan! She's a human!" Axii screeched.

Axel just slung his arm around Ichigo shoulders and pulled her closer to him while he smirked still glaring at his sister and replied, "That's good enough for me."

Axii drew in a sharp breathe. That stung. That really stung.

After a few moments the blonde slightly nudged Axii, "Axii-sama…we're waiting for your command. A-Axii-sama?"

"Mirro-chan, please. You know how it feels to love, right? I mean, you made me an uncle. Please. Don't you see I'm trying to stop this pointless fighting from even beginning?" Axel asked.

Even with the situation at hand, Ichigo couldn't stop her mind from wondering how the blonde, Mirro, had made him an uncle if they weren't siblings. Ichigo was sure that Axel would have said he had more siblings but he only ever talked like Axii was the only sister he had. Wait a minute!

_"Oh, Momomiya-chan! You can meet my sister! And my cousin!"_

That's right! Axel wanted her to meet his sister _and_ his cousin! Then Mirro must be his cousin!

"Please! I know you understand me, Mirro-chan!" he called out to her over the distance between them, desperately trying to get through to her.

The blonde just shook her head at him and hissed, "No, Axel-sama! How can you just throw everything away? You've spent your whole life getting ready for this! And you're prepared to just get rid of it?"

"What about Annabeck?" he hissed back, he seemed appalled about something and Ichigo soon found out why, "You really think your little girl is going to grow up thinking of you like some hero! You'd become some murder like everyone else who contributes in this stupid fucking battle! Do you really want that little girl to grow up thinking of you like that?"

"N-no but…" Mirro trailed off looking at it in a new light.

Axii seemed to have regained some of her confidence and ordered, "Don't listen to him. He's betrayed us and has taken the side of the Cyniclons."

"Urgh!" Axel groaned, "That's really not what's going on here! Do you think I'm mad? I wouldn't take sides with them!"

"Ah, but what are you doing, brother?" Axii pointed out. She didn't wait for him to reply, "You _are_ taking sides with them."

"I am not!" he growled.

"Then why won't you fight with us?" she cried.

"How many times must I say this? I will not fight because, I love Ichigo and I want to protect her…even though she does not love me back," he said, "Even though she is in love with another."

Ichigo gasped and starred at his back. He did not look at her he was still staring down his sister and he had moved in front of her, standing protectively before her.

"I am going to protect her no matter what!" he declared and then he added smirking in a cheeky way, "So, bring it on! Show me what you got, Nee-chan! Nya!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo –<strong> ¬_¬ is the fight ever going to start?

**Hazzard – **Yes, it'll start next chapter. I promise!

**Ichigo – **But you said two or three chapters ago that-

**Hazzard –** SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL AXEL!

**Axel –** :'S

**Hazzard – **OH MY GOD! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I'M SO SORRY, AXEL-SAN! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! IT WAS ALL ICHIGO'S FAULT!

**Ichigo -** WHAT? :O

**Hazzard - **^_^ Remember to Read and Review ;)

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x **


	18. Chapter 18

'Thank you's List ^_^ -

**Charliescookiess (IGoTeeHee)**

**Mika Ikisatashi**

**NightSkyShadows**

**TokyoMewMewXShugoChara**

**theanimemangafreak16**

**Mastress Tessa**

**AnimeRoxx **

**Dren's Kitten**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**1411alexis **(OMG! X'D Lol THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!)

**Mew Ayame-chan **

**MoonlightMew513**

**LimitedEternity**

**seddiedelena83**

**sakurapunk1**

**MewxMewxLove**

**KisshuGir101**

**alexis248** (He _is_ awesome! ^_^ Haha!)

and

**Rokuchuchu **(lol ^_^ Well, if you do let me know, 'kay? ;D)

X x ^_^ x x

* * *

><p><strong>~ Besides, You Owe Me ~<strong>

**~ Chapter 18 ~**

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

Axel and the other Felanans gasped as a pink light engulfed Ichigo's entire body. When it finally faded Mew Ichigo was revealed. She pointed at Axii and a look of determination appeared on her features, "For your evil actions I will make you pay, nya~!"

Axel smiled with admiration as she emitted such a brilliant feeling of hope and joy in his eyes. He was also squealing on the inside because of the way she said 'Nya!' just like him.

"For the Earth-I mean-err - planet's future I will be of service! Nya!" she posed in her usual battle chant and then winked at Axel letting him know she was ready.

He nodded and turned back to his sister, "Well then, nee-chan…we're waiting?"

Axii growled furiously from the back of her throat and then seemed to shout in some unknown language to Ichigo.

"Brace yourself, honey-bee," Axel whispered, his smile not faltering once, "She's sending forth the first soldier."

"Just the first?" Mew Ichigo asked, smirking confidently, "And I was hoping for the whole army! Nya~!"

Axel chuckled softly and whispered glancing at her for a moment as he confessed, "I know this isn't really the time and place but Mew Ichigo-chan is turning me on, nya~."

Ichigo blinked for a moment surprised by the confession then thumped him over the head and hissed, "No! Not the time! _Or_ place! Baka! Get focused."

The cat boy only laughed and sighed as if in bliss, "Yes, ma'am!"

Just then a roar filled the air and it wasn't alone. A few other more distant roars echoed and in the direction that the other two pairs went in.

_So we really have started the battle, huh?_ Ichigo thought smiling confidently again, as the creature stepped in to view from the depths of the shadows behind Axii. It had one huge eye in the centre of its neck and its body resembled that of horse – a gigantic horse. "I may be a little rusty but…I'll give it my best."

"I'll do all I can to help Momo-chan, Mew-chan," Axel smiled at her and she blushed, realising he was referring to her as two different people again.

"STRAWBERRY BELL!"

* * *

><p>The ferocious roar echoed around the streets and Jezz froze in his steps. Kisshu zoomed down to hover beside the Haros after a moment.<p>

"Did you…" he was afraid to ask, "See it?"

"Yes," Kish answered summoning his dragon blades already, "And it saw me."

"Ah! I see!" the Haros trembled nervously and reached for his lightening whip, which he had never done before – he had never been in a situation where he felt he needed it's uses. He flung it out sidewards and cracked it once to untangle it swiftly. Sparks flew around the air just as the Kirema Anima stepped out of the darkness and in to the glow of the streetlights.

"Eck!" Jezz felt foolish and embarrassed that he wasn't able to contain his small outburst but he was thankful that Cherry and Ichigo weren't there to witness it.

"You ready?" Kish asked his friend.

"Um, is that a rhetorical question?" Jezz asked sheepishly as the beast slowly approached them scanning for their weaknesses.

Kisshu didn't reply as he simply shot toward the creature and started to attack full-force.

"And that would be why he is in the first class team and I am not," Jezz mumbled to himself sadly.

"Jezz-san! C'mon!" Kish beckoned.

Jezz's ears perked at the mention of his name but they drooped just as quickly as the ever-growing fear continued to rise. But he closed his eyes, took a deep breathe and ran at the monster lashing out with the whip electrocuting it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hazzard – <strong>The battle has started ^_^

**Ichigo – **Is Axel a perv too? :S

**Axel – **What? :S

**Hazzard –** No. He's not a perv. He's just like any normal guy. He finds you immensely cute when you're you and then insanely hot when you're Mew Ichigo.

**Axel – **I love Momo-chan and Mew-chan!

**Hazzard – **Aw, kawaii! ^_^ Who's a good little kitty?

**Axel -** ^_^ Me!

**Hazzard –** Have some cake from MoonlightMew513 ^^

**Axel –** Yays! Thank you Moonlight-chan! ^_^

**Hazzard –** Remember to Read and Review! x x

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x **


	19. Chapter 19

'Thank you's List ^_^ -

**Charliescookiess (IGoTeeHee)**

**Mika Ikisatashi**

**NightSkyShadows**

**TokyoMewMewXShugoChara**

**theanimemangafreak16**

**Mastress Tessa**

**AnimeRoxx (**Aw, no worries ;) Take as much time as you like reading the story ^_~ And um…sort of (in this chapter) but not as big a life sacrifice ^^)

**Dren's Kitten**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**1411alexis **

**Mew Ayame-chan (**I needed to give him at least one moment to be a real guy lol xD)

**MoonlightMew513 (**WOW! Thanks a lot! That means a lot ^_^ I'm so glad you're enjoying the story :D)

**LimitedEternity**

**seddiedelena83**

**sakurapunk1**

**MewxMewxLove**

**KisshuGir101**

**alexis248** (I LOVE COOKIES! :D Thanks!)

and

**Rokuchuchu **

X x ^_^ x x

* * *

><p><strong>~ Besides, You Owe Me ~<strong>

**~ Chapter 19 ~**

"GO KIREMA ANIMA!" Axii screamed.

The huge creature drove its wide jaws, in the centre of its head, down toward Ichigo and Axel. The kids jumped in opposite directions and the beast bit down on a load of dirt from the ground.

It lifted its massive head to the sky and screeched loudly with rage.

Ichigo held on to her Strawberry Bell with both hands, arms outstretched in front of her. She jumped up and in to the air and began the attack ritual, "Ribbon~"

The beast lifted one of its huge horse-like hooves and threw it out to the part cat girl. Axel saw this immediately and dived in the line of fire (so to speak) taking the full impact of the blow. He wasn't strong enough to hold his ground and got flung back resulting in him crashing in to Ichigo as well.

Ichigo groaned as she land on her front, a few feet away from where she stood originally, but she quickly scrambled on to her legs and without a second thought jumped up again. "Ribbon~ Strawberry Surprise!"

"What?" Axii hissed. She then turned to the black-furred boy beside her and screamed at him looking desperate, "Tell me what this is! How is she able to do that?"

The Kirema Anima burst in to nothing and all that was left floating around in the air was a jellyfish looking creature. Ichigo was wondering what to do about the Kirema Anima Parasite; she obviously didn't have Masha to ingest and destroy the evil little thing.

Just then Pai and Taruto appeared. They looked at Ichigo. She nodded and threw her finger in the direction of the defeated parasite. Without a word they flew over to take care of that problem.

"I d-don't know, Axii-sama," the boy stuttered nervously.

"She can't do that! You can't do that!" Axii shrieked at the top of her lungs. She turned to Mirro this time, "Why didn't Axel tell me about her? Why?"

Ichigo then gasped and whipped her head in the cat boy's direction. He was still lying on the floor seemingly unconscious. She rushed to his side and stopped on her knees. His eyes fluttered open after a moment and when his vision cleared up, he turned to Ichigo's un-blurring form and smiled in a dreamy sort of way.

"Hi, Mew-chan," it was a whisper.

"Are you…okay?" Ichigo asked, holding his hand.

He smiled and nodded slowly, "I'm fine, nya!"

"Well you can't stay on the floor can you?" Ichigo smiled with concern.

He chuckled and agreed, "I suppose you're right but…" he drew in a sharp breathe as he shifted a bit, "Though I'm fine, I'm also in a lot of pain."

"Look, I'll help you," Ichigo said. He nodded and she placed a hand behind his neck and then the other on the side of his stomach. Axel tried to sit up but he was literally gasping for breathe from the excruciating pain. Ichigo didn't like watching her friend suffer so she rested him back down again.

He sighed glaring up at the sky and mumbled, "Damn!"

Just then Ichigo eyes went wide as she realised she had been in a situation like this before. She was holding Axel like she had Kisshu before he died and, allow Kish had been in a worse off way, Ichigo couldn't help but feel terrible.

"Oh, no! C'mon don't cry, Momo-chan, Mew-chan needs to be strong, eh?" he said, smiling in a reassuring way.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo apologised and then went on to explain, "I lost someone like this. It made me realise a few things when they died. Made me feel guilty for how I had always treated them. But because of the miracle of Mew Aqua I was able to bring him back, plus all of my friends, my boyfriend and myself too."

"Hey, hey," Axel shushed her and lifted his arm slowly and carefully ignoring the stabbing pain. He stroked her face gently, soothingly, "I'm not going to die, okay? You won't have to go through that again. I've just…I've just broken my back, I guess."

"Axel, I-" she bit back a sob, "I'm so sorry you got hurt because of me!"

"Mew Ichigo!" Pai cried from a few feet away.

She looked to him tears in her eyes and gasped in shock. She hadn't realised that another few – smaller but more than one – Kirema Animas had shown up. Pai and Taruto had been fighting them and obtaining the jellyfish-like remains left behind. That's when she noticed that Axii and the other Felanan had disappeared.

"Could you possibly move?" Pai called out, not bothering to make it any more polite since he was a bit tied up to care about manners at the moment.

"We think Axel's broken his back!" Ichigo cried, "He can't move!"

Pai glanced in their direction just before dodging an attack from one of the creatures. He then disappeared, reappearing beside Axel.

"This will hurt," he warned as he slid his arms under the cat boy and lifted him up.

Axel groaned.

"Where are you taking him?" Ichigo asked.

"To our equivalent of your hospital. It's in the Zone if you want to find him later," Pai informed her. He then added before teleporting away, "Keep fighting, there are still Kirema Animas everywhere."

Ichigo nodded as he disappeared through a ripple in the air and turned. She took a deep breathe and then ran at the beasts clutching tightly to her Strawberry Bell.

* * *

><p><strong>Axel – <strong>Oh, the pain! XS

**Hazzard –** Oh my god! Ichigo do something! :S

**Ichigo –** Err…Oh! ***Kisses cheek***

**Axel –** I'm good! :D

**Kisshu –** I hate you, mutt! -_-

**Axel –** I still have some cake from Moonlight-chan and I now also have cookies from Alexis(248)-chan so screw you :p

**Jezz** – Everyone got a cookie from Alexis248 -_-

**Axii** – I didn't -_-

**Axel** – Yeah, but you broke my back, nee-chan, so you're classed as a bad character and she only gave cookies to the good guys of the show :p

**Hazzard –** I got the biggest one though *_* Hee! Remember to Read and Review!

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x **


	20. Chapter 20

'Thank you's List ^_^ -

**Charliescookiess (IGoTeeHee)**

**Mika Ikisatashi**

**NightSkyShadows**

**TokyoMewMewXShugoChara**

**theanimemangafreak16**

**Mastress Tessa**

**AnimeRoxx **

**Dren's Kitten**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**1411alexis **

**Mew Ayame-chan **

**MoonlightMew513 **

**LimitedEternity**

**seddiedelena83**

**sakurapunk1**

**MewxMewxLove**

**KisshuGir101**

**alexis248**

**Rokuchuchu**

**MewHaruko**

and

**PleaseInsertUsername**

X x ^_^ x x

* * *

><p><strong>~ Besides, You Owe Me ~<strong>

**~ Chapter 20 ~**

Sometime ago, Pai had rejoined Taruto and Ichigo in the battle against the Kirema Animas. It felt strange to be fighting with them again – this time together.

"Okay," Ichigo huffed, "I'm really starting to tire out! How many have we defeated so far?"

"A lot!" Taruto screamed annoyed as he threw his click-clacks at one of the beasts knocking it off of its legs.

Pai shot out an attack from his fan and then turned to Ichigo quickly answering the question, "72."

"How many Kirema Parasites are there?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"You don't wanna know," Taruto commented.

Pai still answered the question, "5725."

Ichigo mouthed the word 'what?' and – being caught of guard – was hit by an Anima. She stumbled back but kept on her feet. She looked to her arm where blood had started trickling down and then, after swiftly dodging another swing from the creature, screamed at Pai, "I don't have the energy to fight another 500 Kirema Animas let alone 5000, Pai-san!"

Just then Kisshu swooped down from the sky and wrapped his arms around Ichigo almost immediately. He then entered the conversation and said, "Not to worry, Koneko-chan, they didn't think they'd need that many. They've only released 100 Parasites."

Jezz then entered the scene looking flushed and sweaty – Ichigo would have laughed if she wasn't scared.

"We've taken out 15 ourselves!" Jezz chipped in as he lashed out at an Anima that was creeping up behind Kish and Ichigo. It flashed in a bright light and turned in to a floating jellyfish-like creature, "Okay, 16!"

"So…so we only have to defeat twelve more?" Ichigo asked hopefully, her eyes now sparkling with joy.

"It would seem so," Pai commented as he darted toward another Kirema Anima.

"Well then, Kish, would you mind?" Ichigo asked referring to his arms that were wound around her waist still. He only laughed and released her. Ichigo then jumped in to the air and started her attack.

* * *

><p>"Axii, I…I can't do this anymore. Axel's right!" Mirro said as everyone was getting ready to run and leave the base for good, and hide.<p>

The base was not nearly as big as the Zone but it was big enough to hold nearly all of the Felanan in the country. It was a boarded up two-story house with a cellar that had three floors. Nobody would know just by looking at it from the outside. Not many knew that it had any inhabitants at all, to be honest.

"What?" Axii cried, "You're going to leave me as well?"

"Look, Axii, I'm not doing this to spite you. I'm doing this because I don't want Annabeck to hate me when she's old enough to understand," Mirro explained.

"But…" Axii tried to think of another excuse, "But…b-but she won't hate you! When she's old enough to understand, she'll know why we did it and she'll be grateful!"

"No," Mirro shook her head at her cousin, "She won't, and Axii you know it. Just let it go already. It's not right…and we've lost this battle already."

"No, we haven't," Axii whispered threw desperate tears.

Mirro only put her arm around the girl's shoulders and smoothed the top of her arms in a soothing, motherly way, "Yes. We have."

"Axii-sama, I really don't mind living like this," one of the younger Felanan's said, trying to make it easier for her to understand, "I mean, I have Cyniclon friends of my own age and I really don't want them to blame me for all this."

"Yeah," agreed another from the other side of the room, "They're not that bad. Even the Haros. I walked past Domi-sama the other day and dropped almost all of food supplies I was carrying. I expected him to keep walking but he turned and helped me instead."

"Pai-sama smiled at me when the saviours returned!" a little girl cheered happily.

Mirro smiled at her and then back to Axii, whose head was bowed in shame, hands covering her face, "See? Living with them might not actually be that bad."

Axii mumbled something threw the tears and her hands.

"Huh? Sweetie?" Mirro asked.

"I want Ototo-san!" She screamed as if in pain.

All of the Felanan held their breath as she wept aloud finally admitting defeat after training and planning her whole life for this.

* * *

><p><strong>Axel – <strong>Ototo! That's me!

**Hazzard –** Yes, that's you! Younger brother = ototo – apparently ¬_¬ But I'm not Japanese so I can't be certain. I'd like to learn it, though :)

**Axel –** Nee-chan needs me! D:

**Hazzard** – But you have a broken back :p

**Axel** – … :'( That's mean.

**Hazzard –** …I know I'm sorry ^~^ Remember to Read and Review!

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x **


	21. Chapter 21

In the last chapter I kept typing 'threw' when really I meant to use the word 'through'. I was just reading the chapter again and when I realised I was just like 'Oh shit!' ^_^" Heh, heh! So I apologise for using the wrong spelling :)

'Thank you's List ^_^ -

**Charliescookiess (IGoTeeHee)**

**Mika Ikisatashi**

**NightSkyShadows**

**TokyoMewMewXShugoChara**

**theanimemangafreak16**

**Mastress Tessa**

**AnimeRoxx **

**Dren's Kitten**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**1411alexis **(Million Molten(?) Cakes! That fact that the word cake is said here makes me happy but I'm confused at why they're Molten…what does that even mean? xD Lol)

**Mew Ayame-chan (**xD Lol!**)**

**MoonlightMew513 **

**LimitedEternity**

**seddiedelena83**

**sakurapunk1**

**MewxMewxLove**

**KisshuGir101**

**alexis248**

**Rokuchuchu**

**MewHaruko**

**PleaseInsertUsername **(I only update the stories that I have fun with this fast ^^ Lol)

**Ari5698**

and

**Trinity Fenton-Phantom**

X x ^_^ x x

* * *

><p><strong>~ Besides, You Owe Me ~<strong>

**~ Chapter 21 ~**

"ALRIGHT! WE DID IT!" Ichigo cheered happily.

Ichigo turned and found Kisshu smiling happily behind her. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. When they pulled back though, he didn't let her go instead he leaned in again and connected their lips.

It surprised Ichigo because he hadn't kissed her like this before and it surprised Kish because Ichigo wasn't resisting or pushing him away. It was full of love and passion and Ichigo couldn't help but respond and kiss him back.

Pai smiled to himself while Taruto silently pretended to gag and Jezz just turned to look around at the neighbourhood.

"Not too much damage," he mumbled to himself. He then walked off down the street and called back over his shoulder, "I'm going to check the next street for any…problems or casualties."

Jezz reached the end of the block and was about to turn the corner when he decided to take a quick glance back. Pai and Taruto had already teleported off somewhere but Kisshu and Ichigo were still standing together, embracing each other lovingly.

He frowned with a sigh and continued to the next road, as he mumbled to himself, "Well there goes number three."

* * *

><p>Axel turned to roll over in his sleep and immediately howled out in pain as the searing agony shot down his broken spine and woke him up.<p>

"Axel-san, I told you to lay down on your back and stay still," the person who spoke this time was Domi, another of Haros people. He had black furry rabbit ears and medium length black hair pulled back in to a small ponytail. He had thin black bangs that ended just above his sparkly blue eyes.

His father, Lefi-sama, was head of medical care on the planet and so Domi-sama, twenty-four years of age, had become one of the few doctors in country.

Domi was currently going through paper work whilst at all times watching over the recently checked-in Felanan. He had given the cat boy some strong pain killers – though Axel could still feel the terrible sting it had – and placed him on a medical technology bed.

An 'M.T Bed' was an alien thing to humans. Alien technology plus alien power supply. Under the mattress of the bed was an x-ray scanner to find where the damage of the body was. Once found, it would position a piece of technology just under the wound or injury and then start sending out healing vibes. The patient would then feel their pain start to disappear as the wound healed. The source of the power used for this equipment was that similar to Mew Aqua. The only difference was that it was – unfortunately – many, many times less powerful.

"Okay! Give it to me straight, Doc!" Axel groaned, "How much longer do I have?"

Domi sighed with an amused smile on his face, "So, dramatic. I guess you've watched some of those odd American programs from Earth, huh? Rori-chan, my little sister, likes Wizards of Waverly Place. Anyway, Axel-san, it's only a little pain."

"A little?" Axel exclaimed, "Have you ever broken your back, Domi-sama!"

"No," Domi answered and then laughed, "but I can imagine it's not very nice."

"What the hell?" Axel exclaimed. He then looked around the space at the other doctors who were either treating or talking to other patients or just filing papers, "Can I get another Doctor over here, please!"

Domi only laughed more, "Ah, Axel-san you'll only have to put up with me for another two days, mate."

"Two days?" Axel cried, "I have to stay in here, and sit still for two days?"

"Lay still. Not sit," Domi corrected him calmly, "We need to make sure that you're back is straight while your spine is being repaired otherwise it won't mend properly."

"But for two days?" Axel groaned, "I'm a Felanan, you twit! I don't like staying still! I like to move around! I like to run!"

"I'm sure that your people like to nap and sleep a lot too, don't they?" Domi asked putting a finger to his chin thoughtfully.

"Hey! Don't be stereotypical!" Axel shouted. Domi only laughed again, "What is wrong with you? You're a Doctor and yet you're laughing at nearly everything I say! I thought Doctors were meant to be kind and sympathetic!"

"Don't be stereotypical, Axel-san," Domi sniggered.

"Argh!" Axel growled and then screamed at the Haros, "You piss me off!"

"Oh, c'mon, mate!" Domi sighed, "I'm only mucking about. I usually make the sickly children laugh acting like this."

"What that's supposed to mean?" Axel grumbled looking away from the annoyance, "Are you calling me a kid? Cause I'm not one, y'know!"

"Ah, I see. So you only act like a child then, hm?" Domi asked smiling merrily.

"Oh my fricking god! Would you just piss off!" Axel shouted at the young doctor.

"Okay. I'll check back on you after you've had a_'cat'_-nap," Domi walked away chuckling to himself.

Axel fumed. "What did you say? Oh, you just wait until I'm out of this bed and moving around again! I'll flipping pound you in the face and claw your eyes out, you…YOU FLIPPING BASTARD!" he then added, "WE'LL SEE WHO'S LAUGHING THEN, YOU TWAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hazzard –<strong> x'D Lol

**Axel –** Why the fuck did you have to write Domi-sama in to this? ¬_¬

**Hazzard** – Because nobody knew who he was :)

**Axel** – They're better of that way -_-

**Domi** – Oh, Axel, c'mon now. I was only larking about. :) I usually make the poorly children smile again.

**Axel** – More likely cry -_-

**Domi** – No, that's only you ^_^

**Axel** – I didn't cry! XO

**Domi** – Of course you didn't ^_^

**Axel – **I didn't! DX

**Hazzard –** Well, anyways ^_^ Remember to Read and Review!

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x **


	22. Chapter 22

'Thank you's List ^_^ -

**Charliescookiess (IGoTeeHee)**

**Mika Ikisatashi**

**NightSkyShadows**

**TokyoMewMewXShugoChara**

**theanimemangafreak16**

**Mastress Tessa**

**AnimeRoxx **

**Dren's Kitten**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**1411alexis**

**Mew Ayame-chan**

**MoonlightMew513 **

**LimitedEternity**

**seddiedelena83**

**sakurapunk1**

**MewxMewxLove**

**KisshuGir101**

**alexis248**

**Rokuchuchu**

**MewHaruko**

**PleaseInsertUsername**

**Ari5698**

**Trinity Fenton-Phantom**

and

**Mew Polarbear**

X x ^_^ x x

* * *

><p><strong>~ Besides, You Owe Me ~<strong>

**~ Chapter 22 ~**

"Argh! What the heck is going on here?" Axel groaned, "First of all I break my back for the girl I love, second I have to put up with him," he hissed pointing a deadly finger at Domi who just smiled amused as always, "And now I have to put up with you!"

"Okay, mutt, you've made it quite clear. You're annoyed," Jezz sighed sitting in a seat beside the bed.

"Annoyed? Annoyed!" Axel repeated and then shook his head violently as he shouted, "I am not annoyed! I am so pissed off right now! I can't fucking move, you moron!"

"Hm, you seem so different when you're disabled," Jezz commented.

"I AM NOT DISABLED!" Axel screamed.

"Haha! Luckily we moved you in to this separate room otherwise the other patients would be complaining again," Domi sniggered.

"FUCK OFF!" Axel barked aggressively.

"Axel!" Jezz hissed. He was shocked and surprised how the Felanan's personality had changed so dramatically.

"Look, you're annoying enough," Axel growled at Jezz, "But he – he's got a death wish, I swear!"

Domi chuckled again getting a death glare from Axel. Jezz just sighed heavily and turned to the other Haros in the room, "Would you mind letting me talk to him alone please?"

"Not at all," Domi smiled and left the room, "Call me if you need me!"

"GO DIE!" Axel called back as he shut the door laughing. Axel then shot an icy glare at Jezz now and grumbled, "Now all that's left to do is for you to get out of here and away from me!"

"You said that you broke your back for the girl you love," Jezz pointed out and Axel just sighed throwing his head back on the pillow and glaring up at the ceiling angrily.

"Yeah, and what of it?" Axel growled.

"You love her?" Jezz asked.

"If I said I love someone then it usually means that I LOVE THEM!" Axel shouted, "YES! I LOVE HER!"

"I suppose I shouldn't tell you this today because of how worked up you are," Jezz commented.

"Tell me what?" Axel hissed glaring at Jezz again.

"You won't like it," Jezz warned.

Unexpectedly Axel's expression softened and turned sorrowful as he looked the other way, "I know already."

"Are you sure?" Jezz asked.

Axel's ears had lifted slightly. Where they had been flat on his head with rage, they were now only droopy with sorrow. He sighed, "Yeah. I know that she's in love with someone else. I also know that I'm not the only one hurting from this fact. Am I, Jezz?"

"Okay, I admit it. I like her. I don't love her, but I like her," Jezz confessed also looking away, "If I had more faith in myself to not screw it up I would have tried to get closer but…"

"Cherry-sama?" Axel asked.

Jezz smiled, more so to himself than to the Felanan, "She was only number two."

The two of them sat in silence thinking of the girl they both cared for deeply yet knowing she loved someone else.

* * *

><p>- Jezz's Number One -<p>

It was an immature Jezz's twelfth birthday and he was alone as usual. Of course the people were happy for him and presented him with gifts but not a lot as there weren't many resources. His father was busy with Prime Minister duties and his mother…well she wasn't around anymore.

At some point in the day he had crept away and in to a hidden part of the gardens to meet a very close friend of his. As he neared the meeting area he saw her silhouette dancing under the trees whose petals fell and drifted slowly to the ground around her.

Jezz felt a smile appear on his lips at the sound of her laughter.

She then saw him too and ran toward him, "Jezz-sama!" she cried happily.

He opened his arms for her to come inside and held her tightly when she did, "Good day, Leala-chan."

She giggled happily as she nuzzled closer to him, "Happy Birthday, Jezz-sama."

"What did I tell you!" he said sternly, realising.

She looked up at him worried and mumbled, "Just to call you Jezz."

"Exactly, and do you know why?" he asked still with a stern face. She shook her head still worried that he was angry with her. He then smiled as he told her, "It's because I love you and I don't want you talking like I'm higher than you. In my opinion you're much higher than me. You're like my sun! My world!"

Leala blushed while smiling overjoyed. She threw herself in to his arms again and cried, "I love you too, Jezz!"

They spent the rest of the day together, dancing, playing, talking, and laughing. It was Jezz's best birthday. However the country was in the middle of a Season Change and after Leala and Jezz had said good bye to go back home the alarms sounded as a storm was approaching.

The next day when everyone had been excused from the Zone as the storm was a good few miles away, Jezz was sitting at his study desk in his father's office. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Jezz's father called out not lifting his gaze from his paper work.

A Cyniclon walked in with an un-enveloped letter in hand. The Prime Minister glanced up and then sighed closing his eyes, and after a moment he sat up straight and asked coldly, "How many?"

"Thirty-four, sir," the Cyniclon replied.

Jezz's father made an awful face and sighed more heavily this time. Jezz could tell his father was upset, angry and frustrated and he knew why. He knew the letter was a list, it came every time there was storm. The amount of people who died each time fluctuated, it didn't follow a pattern so it was always worrying to learn how many had lost their lives.

That's right that list, that only held thirty-four names that day, was the list of all lives taken in the country – and this number was one of the lowest by far.

"Okay, read them out," the Prime Minister ordered sternly, but Jezz knew his father very well and he was very upset by the lists that came each time.

The Cyniclon cleared his throat as he began and Jezz sighed turning back to his study book.

"Grifth Nad, Terra Nad, Gilren Fetos, Ranita Jodia, Delqua Trus, Fe Ntec, Daikon Dedli, Leala Lusina, Jarcni Horratoc –"

Jezz didn't hear anymore names. Leala Lusina – the love of his life…was dead.

She was his number one.

* * *

><p><strong>Hazzard –<strong> ***brain sizzles*** -_-

**Axel –** What's wrong, Hazzi-chan? Sad about Jezz's past? ¬_¬

**Hazzard** – Nope, tired from trying to think of made up names!

**Domi** – Jarcni-chan was my neighbour when I was young. She was nice and pretty. She used to give me cookies! ^_^

**Jezz **– ***wipes eyes***

**Domi** – Hey, don't cry, Jezz-sama! Be happy! ^_^

**Jezz** – I didn't cry!

**Domi** – Of course you didn't ^_^ Like Axel yes?

**Jezz & Axel – **We didn't cry! DX

**Hazzard – **^_^ Remember to Read and Review!

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x **


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry I didn't update for a while. I went to the beach for a few days ^_^ Haha! It was okay I guess…Okay, first of all we drove in a car for five hours on motorways and main roads! Second we crossed a huge bridge over the River Thames (I don't like bridges – especially over water)! Third, when we got there I didn't have the chance to eat for another five hours and I hadn't eaten about the past two cause I'd already scoffed all the food for the journey halfway through (what? I like food ^^")! Fourth, I couldn't sleep very well cause I kept nearly falling off of the couch-bed I was sleeping on! Fifth, I woke up at ten to four in the morning to hear screaming seagulls outside the window and it drove me crazy! Sixth, the next day I missed breakfast (not just me the family too but I'm the one who gets cranky) and I didn't get to eat for another two or three hours! Seventh, I didn't get to go on any funfair rides! AND FINALLY EIGHTH! ON THE WAY HOME WE WERE STUCK IN TRAFFIC FOR ANOTHER FOUR HOURS – OH – AND I FORGOT TO MENTION, WE GOT LOST TOO!...but on the whole it was a pretty good vacation ^_^

'Thank you's List ^_^ -

**Charliescookiess (IGoTeeHee)**

**Mika Ikisatashi**

**NightSkyShadows**

**TokyoMewMewXShugoChara**

**theanimemangafreak16**

**Mastress Tessa**

**AnimeRoxx **

**Dren's Kitten**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**1411alexis **(*Tries to catch Junk Food but falls on face* Thank you, Alexis!)

**Mew Ayame-chan **(why yes, I did notice x'D Lol! I'm not the only one who agrees that Aoyama-san should die the most painful death ^^)

**MoonlightMew513 **(Thank you, I try my best ^_^)

**LimitedEternity**

**seddiedelena83**

**sakurapunk1**

**MewxMewxLove**

**KisshuGir101**

**alexis248**

**Rokuchuchu**

**MewHaruko**

**PleaseInsertUsername **(I know right? ;D I got some skillz xD)

**Ari5698**

**Trinity Fenton-Phantom**

**Mew Polarbear**

**XChibiChocolate-NYAx **(YUM! I love cookies! Thankies, Suzie! ^^ I love your profile pic by the way! Honey-senpai! *Fangirl squeal*)

**Usachan100** (I loved Heart no Kuni no Alice. I don't think the manga was long enough in my opinion ^_^ And anyways, I loved Peter White and then Jezz seemed to walk right in to my head and wave to me. Haha! Oh! And could you try to tell me what you mean by shota-ish? Cause I don't know what you're getting at ;D Thank yous!)

and

**kmgd14**

X x ^_^ x x

* * *

><p><strong>~ Besides, You Owe Me ~<strong>

**~ Chapter 23 ~**

Ichigo, lead by Domi who she found quite amusing, had come to visit Axel as she was worried about him. As they got to the room Domi quietly opened the door and the pair walked in. They found Axel purring contently in his sleep while Jezz snored quietly in his sleep, in a seat next to him.

Ichigo giggled and commented more to herself than anyone, "Cute."

Domi chuckled softly and said, "Well, it's not very gentlemanly to keep a pretty young lady waiting now, is it?"

Ichigo looked to him wondering what he meant when he took a deep breathe and…shouted, "ALRIGHT YOU TWO! UP WE GET!"

"Ah! What are you doing?" Ichigo cried worried, "Axel needs to rest doesn't he?"

Domi just laughed again as acknowledgement and then went on to say – as they groaned and cursed groggily, "You have another visitor Axel-san."

"Y'know what! If it's Gray-sama or someone else I don't particularly like you can tell them to piss off!" his eyes then found Ichigo and he gasped, "But since its Momo-chan, Domi-sama can piss off instead!"

Domi only laughed and nodded. Before leaving he quickly reached down and took Ichigo's hand, gently, to place a small kiss on the back of it. Axel hissed at this, Jezz shook his head appalled; Ichigo blushed deeply, while Domi chuckled to himself as he closed the door behind him, and left. (**A/N – Don't worry, this story won't turn in to Rosario Vampire or something – lol! Domi is just a bit like Keiichiro in the sense that he acts more sweetly to women. Unlike Keiichiro – who is generally nice to everyone – to guys he just a complete dick x'D = so the point here is that although he thinks Ichigo is attractive – like all the guys in the story, 'cept Tart – he doesn't actually like her in that way ;D**)

"Momo-chan you came to visit me!" he cried happily.

"Of course I did," Ichigo replied as she moved around the bed. She sat down on the seat that was already positioned, symmetrical to the chair where Jezz sat, "We're friends after all."

Axel smiled happily at her. Jezz subconsciously smiled too; he was actually quite relieved that Axel's usual cheery spirit hadn't disappeared for good.

"Axel…how are you?" Ichigo asked, with worry and concern all over her face.

"I'm great now, honey-bee!" he cried with a soft laugh.

Ichigo looked to Jezz asking for the truth. Jezz rolled his eyes with a shake of his head. Ichigo smiled half-heartedly and looked back to the cat boy, "Axel, I'm so sorry."

"Whatever for?" he asked, as if nothing had happened.

"You got hurt because of me," she reminded him.

He shrugged and then winced from the action but tried to act as if it never happened, "No worries, no worries! I'm alright."

"No, you're not!" she cried, "You're sitting in the Zone on a medical bed with a broken back! You're in so much pain and its all because of me!"

"No, no! I'll be fine tomorrow evening!" Axel said trying to make her feel less guilty about the whole thing.

"But it's not only that. You…you said you…" Ichigo stopped and held her breath as tears slid down her face. She then went on skipping the important point, "I feel so horrible now! Because you know, right? You know that I'm love with someone else, right?"

Axel nodded slowly and confirmed, "I know."

"And you're okay with that?" she asked as if he was crazy.

He only laughed - again, half heartedly - and replied, "Yes. I'm not the only one," he turned to Jezz quickly, "Sorry, Jezz-sama," then back to Ichigo, "Though he's not in love with yo-"

It looked like Jezz was attacking the boy or trying to smother him to death as his gloved hands were pressed firmly against the Felanan's mouth. Axel looked like he was enraged by this action and Ichigo could hear his muffled hissing.

"Ah-heh!" Jezz laughed awkwardly, "Now, now, Axel-san. Don't start getting delirious on us."

The Felanan suddenly went silent and stared up at the Haros wide-eyed. Jezz smiled at him and sat down. Then after a moment of Axel's wide eyes still staring at him in shock he asked, "What?"

"You called me Axel-san, honey-bee," Axel's face broke out in to a smile as he added, "Are you beginning to warm up to me, Jezz-sama?"

"No! Of course not, mutt!" Jezz cried looking away clearly embarrassed.

Ichigo smiled but then remembered what they were saying, "Um, Axel. You should know that I'm not talking about the boy I fell in love with on Earth."

"I already know, Momo-chan," Axel replied with a knowing smile.

"You do?" Ichigo asked like she couldn't believe it, "H-how? Not even I knew until…How?"

"The little things matter," Axel stated looking down at his hands and then back at her, "I noticed the way you looked at him and talked about him. You liked him when we first met, too."

"All this time?" Ichigo asked shocked that he knew more about her than she herself.

Axel forced out a laugh and looked down at his hands as a single tear cascaded down his face, "And even though I knew all along…I still let myself fall in love with you."

Ichigo took his hand gently, making him look up at her. She smiled through her own tears and told him, "Axel, I do love you too – but more like a best friend, okay?"

Axel looked overjoyed and gasped happily, "Okay, Momo-chan!"

Ichigo then looked over to Jezz. He was looking down at Axel again and half heartedly smiling – he was happy about the situation but he was jealous too. And with the help of Axel's earlier – interrupted – comment Ichigo realised why.

"You too, Jezz-san," she told him. He snapped his face to hers and blinked trying to understand what she meant, "I love you too, but more like a brother or an uncle or something."

After a moment he smiled back at her and nodded gratefully. Ichigo held out her hand to him and so he took it. Then a second later the Felanan and the Haros exchanged a look and smiled to one another as they linked hands too completing a small circle between the three.

"My family," Ichigo declared smiling at them…then it struck like a lightening bolt, "Wait! My family! My friends!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hazzard –<strong> Wow! It took you such a long time to realise that you haven't seen nor heard from your friends and family since you left Earth, huh?

**Taruto –** It's cause she's an old hag and loosing her marbles!

**Ichigo** – Hey! I'm not an old hag, you little runt, and I'm not loosing my mind either! And anyways Hazzard, this is your story! You made me forget!

**Hazzard** – Excuses! Excuses!

**Ichigo **– ***Gasps appalled*** Jezz-san! Help me out...Jezz?

**Jezz** – Hee! Ha! Heh-heh! Hee! Ha! X}

**Kisshu** – What's up with him?

**Axel – **He found out from 1411Alexis that he has a fan girl called Zuly.

**Hazzard – **^_^ Remember to Read and Review!

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x **


	24. Chapter 24

I thought I'd give you this chapter a little quicker since the other took so long - though this chapter is a little bit short ^^"

'Thank you's List ^_^ -

**Charliescookiess (IGoTeeHee)**

**Mika Ikisatashi**

**NightSkyShadows**

**TokyoMewMewXShugoChara**

**theanimemangafreak16**

**Mastress Tessa**

**AnimeRoxx **

**Dren's Kitten**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**1411alexis **

**Mew Ayame-chan **(Haha! It started raining yesturday (the day we got back) too. Lol! As soon as we got back I went striaght to my room, flopped on my bed and sighed 'Ah, it's good to be home...WITH NO SCREAMING SEAGULLS TO WAKE ME IN THE EARLY HOURS OF THE MORNING!' ^_^ Haha! xD)

**MoonlightMew513 **

**LimitedEternity**

**seddiedelena83**

**sakurapunk1**

**MewxMewxLove**

**KisshuGir101**

**alexis248**

**Rokuchuchu**

**MewHaruko**

**PleaseInsertUsername **

**Ari5698**

**Trinity Fenton-Phantom**

**Mew Polarbear**

**XChibiChocolate-NYAx **

**Usachan100**

and

**kmgd14**

X x ^_^ x x

* * *

><p><strong>~ Besides, You Owe Me ~<strong>

**~ Chapter 24 ~**

"No, Ichigo!"

"What!" Ichigo exclaimed, "How can you say that? I never got the chance to even say goodbye! I've most likely been placed on the missing persons list and since I'm a mew mew and defended the Earth from three aliens I do believe that Shirogane-san will suspect that I've been either kidnapped or killed."

"Well, it's neither," Kish commented as they flew back to his house.

"Oh my god, Kish!" Ichigo cried and grabbed her head with her hands in a frustrated manner, "You think it wasn't kidnapping? I may have said okay but you were going nuts and I didn't want you to hurt my parents if they tried to get you away from me!"

"So you never wanted to come here," he concluded not looking at her and she knew he was very hurt and angry right now.

"No, I didn't," she agreed then she sighed and explained, "Look, I never wanted to come here at first…but I'm glad I did. Because it's so beautiful and I've made some new friends and I've learnt a lot about you and your people…"

"'But', Ichigo? There's always a 'but'," he asked.

She sighed and looked down as they zoomed across the sky over the town, "But I miss them, Kish, and I don't want them to worry about me if they have been already. I don't want mum and dad to think I'm dead."

They got to the house but Kish didn't land at the front door, he landed on the balcony. He released Ichigo and hunched over the balcony wall glaring down at nothing in particular.

Ichigo placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Kisshu, I need to tell you something."

He glanced at her, his eyes still narrowed from anger but she could see the glint of curiosity in them and said, "I only want to go back to tell them I'm safe and that they shouldn't worry about me anymore. After that, we can come back and continue living here, if you don't mind me moving in that is."

Kisshu's eyes immediately softened and he straightened up, turning to face her directly, "Of course, I don't but…why?"

"Because one of things I learnt about you, was that you really do…you really dolove me and then I learnt something about myself too," she wove her arms around his neck then pulling him closer to her, "I learnt that I love you too."

"So, this request to go home isn't some escape plan?" he asked desperately and added, "Do you really love me?"

Ichigo smiled at him and replied, "I really love you, Kish!"

"Thank you," he wrapped his arms around her tightly and she thought for moment that he might actually start to cry. But they stayed that way for a while…just holding each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Domi <strong>– Small chapter, huh? Nothing left in the juice box?

**Hazzard** – In the what? -_-

**Domi **– The juice box! Y'know! The treasure chest! The control panel! The noggin'!

**Hazzard** – Jezz get in here and shut your distant relative up!

**Axel – **I knew they were related!

**Hazzard – **They're not really related, Axel. That's why I said distant. We can get away with that cause they're both Haros but they are in no way part of the same family. A-haha…JEZZ!

**Kisshu – **Sorry, Hazzard, but he's still all giddy about Zuly-san and Alexis-san.

**Hazzard** – Alexis likes you and Axel, not Jezz.

**Kisshu** – I know! But she's the one who told him about it.

**Hazzard** – And? He has a right to know! Right, Axel?

**Axel** - ***being glomped by a few of the readers*** Right! Haha! Wait! NO! THAT'S MY TAIL! AH! AH! DON'T TOUCH MY TAIL!

**Hazzard** - ^_^ Remember to Read and Review!

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x **


	25. Chapter 25

'Thank you's List ^_^ -

**Charliescookiess (IGoTeeHee)**

**Mika Ikisatashi**

**NightSkyShadows**

**TokyoMewMewXShugoChara**

**theanimemangafreak16**

**Mastress Tessa**

**AnimeRoxx **

**Dren's Kitten**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**1411alexis **

**Mew Ayame-chan **

**MoonlightMew513 **

**LimitedEternity**

**seddiedelena83**

**sakurapunk1**

**MewxMewxLove**

**KisshuGir101**

**alexis248**

**Rokuchuchu**

**MewHaruko**

**PleaseInsertUsername **

**Ari5698**

**Trinity Fenton-Phantom**

**Mew Polarbear**

**XChibiChocolate-NYAx **

**Usachan100**

and

**kmgd14**

X x ^_^ x x

* * *

><p><strong>~ Besides, You Owe Me ~<strong>

**~ Chapter 25 ~**

_*Three days later*_

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"I'll get it!" Ichigo cried in to the house.

"Okay then, honey!" Kish called back from somewhere deep inside.

She smiled to herself as she opened the door.

"Hey, honey-bee!" Axel smiled happily to her.

"AXEL!" Ichigo pounced on him and squeezed him tightly. He chuckled and returned the hug. She then pulled away from him and asked, "How are you? I mean you can walk again which is fantastic! But…y'know…_how_ are you?"

"I'm good, Momo-chan. Heh!" He then kissed the top of his index finger and then poked her cheek with it. She giggled finding the action more cute than anything.

Ichigo then turned to Jezz who had accompanied the Felanan on the visit, "Hey, Jezz-san!"

"What? I don't get a hug?" Jezz asked playfully placing his hand on his hips. Ichigo laughed as she wrapped her arms around him. He sighed contently and then broke the hug quickly after.

"I would invite you in but me and Kish are packing…okay I was about to say our stuff but really all I have is a few outfits and a pillow," Ichigo laughed to herself, but now the other two looked horrified, "What?"

"You're leaving us?" Axel cried, grabbing her hands.

"Not for long," Ichigo reassured, "I'm only going to say hello to my friends and family and then come back."

"Three days without Momo-chan! NYA!" Axel exclaimed over-dramatically.

"Err, actually it's going to be about a week or two," Ichigo corrected. (**A/N – Anime Sweatdrop Moment ^_^ lol**)

"No!" Axel cried desperately.

"That's ridiculous!" Jezz exclaimed.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked looking between them both.

"You can't expect to go on a two week trip to Earth just the two of you, can you?" Jezz asked, astounded, "It takes more than one pair of hands to control a proper spacecraft."

"B-but I can't do it!" Ichigo cried, "I don't know anything about spaceships!"

"we know," Jezz commented grinning.

Axel smirked then understanding what the Haros was getting at and added, "But we do!"

"Huh?"

* * *

><p>"Ichigo? How did we end up going to visit Earth with these two coming along for the ride?" Kish asked as they all strapped themselves in securely. Axel and Jezz were in the seats behind Kish and Ichigo, looking rather excited and pleased.<p>

Ichigo stuttered nervously, "W-well, t-they said they could help f-fly the ship t-too…and they were very p-persuasive."

Kish sighed but smiled to her nevertheless, "Oh well! If you're okay with it, then I guess I'm okay with it."

Ichigo just smiled back at him thankfully.

"Momo-chan, can we meet your friends and family too?" Axel asked excitedly.

"N-not my family!" Ichigo cried, "You can meet my friends at Café Mew Mew but no, not my family. They don't even know that I was the leader of the mews fighting against this baka."

"Hey!" Kish shouted although laughing, as he started up the ship.

"What are your friends like? The other mews?" Axel asked leaning toward her his full attention on her and nothing else.

Ichigo laughed finding his curiosity cute, "Have you even seen them before?"

"We've seen pictures, Ichigo-san," Jezz smiled, he was interested too.

"Oh! Well, the blue one – that's Minto – she's rich and very snobby. When we're at work she hardly does anything – no, scratch that – she does nothing at all! But although she gets on my nerves from her lack of input, she's my best friend without a doubt. The green one – that's Retasu – she's very shy and extremely clumsy. She's always tripping up, falling over and breaking things at the café. But she has the kindest heart on the planet and she's so polite its unbelievable. Then there's the yellow one – she's called Purin – and she's the youngest out of all of us. She's so hyperactive it tires you out just watching her jump around all day. She provides her own entertainment for the customers, though it just stresses out our boss most of the time – and me for that matter cause I'm always the one who has to clean up after her. But although Purin usually causes a mess with her acts and all, she's always happy and she smiles every day. She's so strong too because she has to look after all her siblings as well as fight for the Earth – well not so much anymore but you get the picture. Last of mew but certainly not least, is the purple one – Zakuro – she the oldest of us and probably the wisest in making decision. She can be quite cold towards others in general and her offish attitude usually makes people avoid her in public but she's famous and if she dressed in her normal gear for work then people would start to recognise her and she'd have to put on her 'nice Zakuro' act," Ichigo giggled, "Don't get me wrong, she sounds rude and not very friendly but she so brave, careful when making decisions to help us and she does care for us very much so, just like we do for her – though probably not as much as Minto does. They've been my best friends along with Akasaka-san who is such a gentleman and Shirogane-san who is such a jerk but…no he's just a jerk but still my friend," Ichigo sighed thinking about them, "I miss them alot."

"What about your family then?" Jezz asked, "Since we can not meet them, would you care to tell us about them on the way there?"

"Of course not," Ichigo smiled to him and began telling them about her parents. About Sakura's playful, calm, fun-loving attitude and then about Shintaro **(A/N - Eh! I know his name but I can't remember how to spell it! Someone please tell me if I'm right or if I'm wrong, what the right spelling is ^^" Thank you very much!)** and his over-protective behaviour just because he loves her so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Hazzard<strong> – ***Drunk on sugar and junk food from readers* **I believe I can fly! I believe I can touch the sky!

**Domi **– ***Doesn't need to be drunk with his fun-going (annoying) personality* **I think about it every night and day!

**Jezz** - ***Drunk on the knowledge that he has three fan girls (Zuly, Alexis + Banira)* **Spread my wings and fly away!

**Hazzard** – I believe I can soar!

**Hazzard**,** Jezz + Domi** - You see me running through that open door-

**Ichigo** - We're all in this together!

***Gun shot***

***Screams***

**Kisshu** - ICHIGO! Who - HAZZARD?

**Axel** - Hazzi-san! You shot Ichigo?

**Hazzard** - Two reasons! One! She interrupted me when I was singing karaoke with my boys Jezz and Domi! And Two! High School Musical is dead to me!

**Axel -** But you shot Ichigo! You killed her!

**Hazzard -** Nah! She'll be alright.

**Kisshu -** How can she be alright? You killed her! She's dead, you twat!

**Hazzard -** ***Glares evilly at Kish and claps hands twice. Ichigo wakes up screaming*** I told you she'd be alright.

**Ichigo -** You shot me!

**Hazzard - **Yes, yes I did and the next person to say that also gets shot ^_^ Remember to Read and Review!

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x **


	26. Chapter 26

'Thank you's List ^_^ -

**Charliescookiess (IGoTeeHee)**

**Mika Ikisatashi**

**NightSkyShadows**

**TokyoMewMewXShugoChara**

**theanimemangafreak16**

**Mastress Tessa**

**AnimeRoxx **

**Dren's Kitten**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**1411alexis **

**Mew Ayame-chan **

**MoonlightMew513 **

**LimitedEternity**

**seddiedelena83**

**sakurapunk1**

**MewxMewxLove**

**KisshuGir101**

**alexis248**

**Rokuchuchu**

**MewHaruko**

**PleaseInsertUsername **

**Ari5698**

**Trinity Fenton-Phantom**

**Mew Polarbear**

**XChibiChocolate-NYAx **

**Usachan100**

**kmgd14**

and

X x ^_^ x x

* * *

><p><strong>~ Besides, You Owe Me ~<strong>

**~ Chapter 26 ~**

"Hello and welcome to – ARGH!"

"What's wrong, onee-chan?" Purin ran over to Retasu with Minto and Zakuro following close behind, "Are you okay, na no da?"

"You look like you've seen a gho-OH MY GOSH!" Minto shouted.

"I t-t-think I have," Retasu stuttered quietly.

"Hey, girls," Ichigo greeted them scratching the back of her head uncomfortably, "How have you been keeping?"

"What?" Minto hissed.

"Huh?" Ichigo was a little taken aback by the hostile edge of her friend's voice.

"'Hey'? 'How have you been keeping'? Ichigo! We thought you were missing! We thought you'd been kidnapped! Or run away! You've been gone so long we thought you were dead! We've been going nuts trying to find you! We've all been worried sick! Your parents have been worried sick! Aoyama's been worried sick!" Ichigo gasped. Not because she was shocked about their concern for her, but because she hadn't given her boyfriend at least one thought while she had been gone. While Ichigo felt slight guilt for this Minto continued to rant on, "We also had those two girls that go to your school come here and start crying and whatnot asking – no begging – us if we knew anything! That Moe and…Miha?...Miwa? Oh whatever! You get the picture! But now you have the cheek to come waltzing back here like nothings happened at all and all you can say is, 'Hey, girls, how are you?'!"

It was silent for a few moments as the whole café sat watching, their attention drawn by Minto's outburst. Ichigo felt a little awkward under Minto's threatening gaze, and shrugged slightly.

"I don't know what to say," she admitted looking away ashamed, "I'm sorry."

Minto sighed heavily not knowing what to say either and snivelled as she wiped her tear-stained face with the back of her hand. She then grabbed Ichigo shoulders roughly and pulled her closer as she wrapped her arms around her and cried in to her shoulder, "I thought you were dead!"

Ichigo also began to cry as she hugged her friend back, "I'm so sorry, Minto. I'm sorry Purin, Retasu. I'm sorry Zakuro. Please forgive me."

The other three girls exchanged glances and smiles and then turned back to Ichigo.

"Always," Zakuro replied smiling warmly.

"Ichigo-chan will always be Purin-chan's Onee-chan!" Purin cried happily and pounced on the two friends, joining in the hug.

"Of course we forgive you, Ichigo-chan," Retasu smiled, as she and Zakuro also joined the hug.

Just then the whole café erupted in to applause and the girls – expect for Zakuro, who was used to the attention – blushed embarrassed with the audience they somehow failed to notice. Then the customers got back to their fancy cakes and friendship groups when the girls broke the hug.

"Can I ask what's going on out here…?" Ryou trailed off as his eyes found Ichigo, "Ichigo?"

The other mews stood beside her now, avoiding the path directly between their leader and their boss. No one knew what was going to happen as the blonde swiftly walked toward the red-head. Was he going to kill her for being this late? Was he going to fire her? He stopped in front of her and narrowed his eyes at her as if trying to find out if she was real or a fake.

"Ichigo?" he repeated.

"Hi, Shirogane-san," she greeted him uncertainly.

His expression immediately softened and he also – unexpectedly – hugged her and very tightly, at that. When he pulled back he bent his head so they were eye-level and held on to Ichigo's upper arms, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Ichigo replied giggling slightly at his unusual kindness, "Can we all go to the basement? I need to explain everything to you guys and believe me, you'll think I'm an absolute idiot for –"

"Ichigo," Minto held up a hand to stop her and then grinned, "We already think you're an idiot."

Ichigo laughed with her friends.

"I've missed you all so much!" she cried.

"Did I hear Miss. Momomiya's voice?" the pastry chef walked over to the group.

"Akasaka-san!" Ichigo cried happy to see the sweet man again.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Ichigo. Would you like some strawberry shortcake?" he offered her, holding out the tempting plate.

"Oh my god, that looks delicious!" Ichigo cried excitedly, "You don't mind?"

"Of course not," Keiichiro smiled, pushing the food in to her hands.

"Thank you so much!" Ichigo smiled happily to the man and momentarily placed the plate on the side before throwing her arms around him, giving him a hug too (**A/N – I want a hug now ¬_¬**).

* * *

><p>They had all moved to the basement – all except for Keiichiro and Zakuro who had volunteered to continue working the café as it was way too early for it to shut now. As they entered the underground room there were already three bodies inside.<p>

"Huh?" Minto and Retasu gasped when they realised who the closest one was.

"Oh my god. He kidnapped you, didn't he?" Minto shouted at Ichigo.

"Err…" Ichigo wasn't sure whether to lie or not. Technically he had kidnapped her but she had had fun nevertheless, "Not necessarily –"

"It's a yes or no answer, Ichigo," Ryou commented standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

She sighed, "Okay, fine. Yeah, I was kidnapped," she then walked over to him much to the Ryou and girls alarm, "But, I'm glad, y'know."

"Ichigo, what are you talking about?" Retasu asked as her voice quivered slightly.

Kish started "Can I say som–."

"Fuck off!" Minto shouted, glaring at the boy. Axel started giggling.

"Minto!" Ichigo cried.

"What you expect us all to be 'friends forever' just because he's somehow controlling your head!" Minto shrieked.

"Did Taru-Taru come along, Kisshu-san?" Purin asked the alien excitedly.

"What did you just call him?" Minto screeched.

"If Ichigo likes Kisshu-san now then Kisshu-san is Purin-chan's Onii-chan!" Purin cheered happily.

Minto on the other hand fumed, "WHAT!"

"I must agree with Minto on this, Ichigo," Ryou said as he walked over to stand beside the blue mew, emphasizing his point, "Has he done anything to you?"

"Huh?" Ichigo asked, not really understanding what he was referring to. Axel started laughing again in the background.

"Ichigo, has he _done_ anything to you?" the blonde asked again.

After a few seconds of comprehending the question, Ichigo's face blew up with embarrassment and she started to rant, "NO! What the hell are you asking stupid questions like that for? Baka! Jerk! As if it would be any of your business anyway, you fricking pervert! Besides, there was never anytime for that – not that I would tell you if we'd done anything at all!"

"ICHIGO!" Minto cried stopping Ichigo, "What's going on?"

"Minto…I came back to tell you all that I'm alright – that I'm still alive and well – and that I missed you all and I'm very sorry," Ichigo sighed and held on to Kish's hand for support, "But that doesn't mean I'm staying."

"What?" Retasu breathed.

"Their planet?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo laughed nervously and nodded slowly, "I'm sorry guys, I just…I like it there…and I have new friends too."

Axel stepped forward grinning widely and Jezz nodded to the others.

"These two came along because they wanted to meet you too," Ichigo commented.

"No, we came along to fly the ship," Jezz said blushing; Ichigo giggled knowing it was a lie.

"Yup! But also to meet Momo-chan's friends, right?" Axel chuckled and smiled to Ichigo. Ichigo returned the smile and then turned back to her friends.

Purin looked up at Minto then to Retasu and finally to Ryou. She then took a deep breathe and walked over to Ichigo.

"Onee-chan, I will happily accept your decision – if…" she smiled sweetly trying to be persuasive with her cute hyperactive attitude, "If I can come along too!"

"What?" almost everyone cried.

"I haven't seen Taru-Taru in ages!" Purin pouted to the others.

"That's okay with me," Ichigo replied looking to Kish.

He shrugged, "Fine, with me."

Axel peered over Kish and Ichigo's shoulder down at the cutest little blonde child he had ever seen.

"AW! Is this the Monkey Mew, Momo-chan?" He cried bursting out from between Ichigo and Kish and almost knocking Kisshu off of his feet - _did he do that on purpose?_

Purin smiled up at the cat-like alien who was gazing down at her adoringly. She put out her hand to him, "Hello! My name's Purin! I'm Mew Pudding! Nice to meet you!"

He took her hand and shook it rather excitedly, "Hello! My name's Axel! It's nice to meet you too, honey-bee! Oh, your so cute," he then turned to Retasu and smiled, "You're the...fi...fin...Momo-chan?"

"Finless porpoise, Axel," Ichigo giggled.

"Oh, yes! You're the Finless Porpoise Mew, right? The green one," he asked leaning in to her face. He was little too excited to realise he was making Retasu blush nervously from the close proximity.

"Um, y-yes. My name's Retasu, err, M-mew Lettuce," she replied nervously.

"Ah!" he stepped back giving her some space and then held out his hand smiling happily to her, "It's nice to meet you too, nya!"

Retasu smiled after a moment and slowly shook his hand, "Yes, you too."

Finally he turned to the last Mew in the room and he grinned excitedly, "You must be the bird Mew, the Blue Lorikeet Mew! The blue Mew! Mm..Min...to?" looked to Ichigo for confirmation. She nodded and he grinned turning back to her, "Minto!"

"Ichigo been telling you about us?" Minto asked with an edge to her voice as she glared at the alien in front of her, "Did she tell you how we were all good friends, fighting the enemy to defend the Earth. Fighting _him_ to protect the people, the animals, our friends and family? If she did then you should be able to tell me when she stopped holding us as best friends, when she stopped seeing us as almost family! Because you don't leave family behind! You don't go that far away from home!"

"Minto -" Ichigo started, but Minto ran. She literally shoved Ryou out of the way as he was blocking the doorway. He stumbled back a few steps with a _'Wuah!_' but quickly regained his footing.

"I'm sorry, guys, this is my fault," Ichigo sighed as she started to make her way to wherever her friend had gone - she would have to find her first, of course. But as she went to cross paths with Axel, he held his arm in front of her. She looked to him with a questioning gaze.

His expression was soft but serious, "Can I go to her?"

After a moment Ichigo sighed and nodded, "Okay, but please don't over react to anything, Axel."

"Me? Over react? Never!" he smirked.

A "Ch!" was heard from Kish while from Jezz a, "Oh, yeah right!"

"Heh-heh!" Axel sniggered as he jogged over to the doorway. He quickly smiled to the Blonde boss and bowed politely, "You are Ryou Shiro...eh! I can't remember the last part!"

"Shirogane," Ryou supplied and didn't wait for Axel to accept his hand, he just went straight ahead and shook hands with the cat boy.

"AH! Yes, Momo-chan told me - and Jezz-sama - about you all! It's very exciting getting to meet you all!" Axel cried, "More that it's exciting touching the Earth's surface too!"

"You should have been excited entering the atmosphere as you've never been here before," Kish pointed out.

Axel smirked away from the alien, "Of course, honey-bee!"

"Hey! Don't call me that!" Kisshu cried.

Axel laughed as he exited the basement and went in search of that pretty blue Mew Mew.

* * *

><p><strong>Hazzard<strong> - I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter -_- I'm so -_YAWN_- happy...Zzzz -o-

**Kisshu** - _Is_ she happy? :/

**Ichigo** - Oh, no, she's really happy, right Axel? :)

**Axel** - Yup! She's very thankful for everyone's support with the story so far ^_^

**Jezz** - She's just very tired at the moment :)

**Domi -** SO, why didn't I get to go with you to Earth?

**Axel -** Hm, let's see now, because you're a b-

**Ichigo -** Because of all the patients you have to see to on your planet. Can't leave them behind to die now, can you? ^^"

**Domi **- Huh, you're right. Okay then ^_^ Hey, Jezz! Guess what, buddy!

**Jezz - **Buddy?

**Domi - **I have a fangirl too now :D HAAAA!

**Jezz -** And? I have three :p Get over it!

**Ichigo - **Oh, please no -_-

**Axel - **Don't worry Ichigo they won't start anything stuid ^_~

**Jezz - **We'll see by the end of this story who has the most fangirls, yes?

**Domi -** Bring it on, brother!

**Axel - **O.o I stand corrected... Wait, are they related or not?

**Hazzard** - ***talking in sleep*** Remember to Read & Review ^_^ heh -o- Zzz...

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	27. Chapter 27

I'm trying to be quick today because Xfactor is showing on the TV soon ^_^ Heh! Ooh! That reminds me, I have applied to go on Britain's Got Talent next year but obviously I have to wait till October to hear anything at all about the audition - if I get one that is :) Heh!

Anyways, if there are any spelling incorrections (this probably being one x'D lol) I'm sorry, please excuse! ;) Thank you!

'Thank you's List ^_^ -

**Charliescookiess (IGoTeeHee)**

**Mika Ikisatashi**

**NightSkyShadows**

**TokyoMewMewXShugoChara**

**theanimemangafreak16**

**Mastress Tessa**

**AnimeRoxx **

**Dren's Kitten**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**1411alexis **

**Mew Ayame-chan **

**MoonlightMew513 **

**LimitedEternity**

**seddiedelena83**

**sakurapunk1**

**MewxMewxLove**

**KisshuGir101**

**alexis248**

**Rokuchuchu**

**MewHaruko**

**PleaseInsertUsername **

**Ari5698**

**Trinity Fenton-Phantom**

**Mew Polarbear**

**XChibiChocolate-NYAx **

**Usachan100**

**kmgd14**

and

**xxXDreamFan98Xxx**

X x ^_^ x x

* * *

><p><strong>~ Besides, You Owe Me ~<strong>

**~ Chapter 27 ~**

Axel peeked out in to the café room and saw how many humans were in there eating and chatting with their friends. Most were teenage girls hanging out after school.

"Wow, it's just like on the monitor," he whispered to himself. Thinking back to the time he spent on the ship in secret, hiding from the Cyniclons.

Someone cleared their throat from behind him. "Ack!" He jumped and turned to see the purple mew, "Ah! You must be…err…Zaku…ro…Z-zakuro! You're Zakuro! The Grey Wolf Mew, right?"

She smiled warmly to the cat boy and replied, "Yes, and you are?"

"Um, Axel!" he blinked for a moment and then remembered to smile as he held out his hand to shake, which she did.

"Axel-san, thank you for keeping Ichigo safe," Zakuro said.

"Huh?" he asked, then added, "Well, she…I…she's a great person and I...like her, so I couldn't just let her wander off and wish her luck - not when I knew she was a human. Anyways, I may not know her as well as you, but she's my best friend...and she's done me a world of good."

"She's like that," Zakuro agreed smiling admirably, "Ichigo always does her best to make others happy…she deserves all the best in return."

"Yeah," Axel nodded and looked down at the floor, remembering that she was in love with another.

"Were you going to talk to Minto-san?" the purple mew asked, purposely changing the subject.

Axel looked up and nodded, "yeah. But there are so many humans out there."

"And?"

"_And_?" Axel repeated, "I have tail, Zaku-chan! I have huge ears, Zaku-chan!"

"So do I," Zakuro smirked and then added, "So does Ichigo, and Purin."

"But how do you hide them?" he asked.

"I'm not sure about your ears but your tail is already hidden behind the cloak," Zakuro pointed out. She looked the Felanan up and down and then grinned, "Cosplay!"

"_Cosplay_?" Axel repeated uncertainly.

* * *

><p>"Yes, it was nice of you to bring along some friends to meet us but you are staying here, Ichigo," Ryou told her sternly.<p>

"What? No! You're not my dad, Shirogane-san, and so you can't tell me what to do!" Ichigo cried.

"I may not be your dad but I am in charge here, so I _can_ tell you what to do and do you really think that your father would be happy about this?" Ryou shouted back. Ichigo gasped knowing he was right, "Do you really think that your parents are going to let you back in and then just let you slip off again?"

"If Ichigo wants to go then she can!" Kish growled flying toward Ryou and Ichigo, targeting the blonde.

"KISH NO!" she stepped in front of Ryou holding out her arms protectively. Kish froze hovering slightly off of the ground clutching his Sais.

"You really think you're safe with him?" Ryou muttered.

Ichigo growled and spun on her heels, "Look! I know he would never hurt me. Not now. Not ever again. He loves me…and I love him. Is that wrong?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Ryou replied.

They glared at each other for a few moments, until Ichigo broke first and turned away from him in to the warm, strong comfort of Kisshu's arms. Ryou sighed and shook his head as he started to walk away, "Get home. Your parents are worried sick. But don't be upset when they say the same thing. Give them time. We'll come around. If it's what you really want, Ichigo…I promise I'll come around."

He left the room and so Kish made his Sais disappear. He could hold on to Ichigo more tightly now as she wept in to his shirt sorrowfully. They were alone down there as Purin and Retasu had left just a little while before.

* * *

><p>Minto sighed staring at the pink wall beside her favourite table as she sipped some of her tea.<p>

"Excuse me, is this chair free?" a young man's voice asked.

Minto didn't bother looking at them and replied dully before taking another sip, "Yeah, but is the table?"

The stranger sat down anyway with a soft, quiet chuckle. Minto glanced at them and her eyes widened. It was that part-cat humanoid alien from the basement! And what was he wearing? The scruffy, ripped up black cloak he had slung around his shoulder just maybe an hour ago was now transformed in to a smooth silky black cape worn over a white shirt and a black blazor, with black pants. His tail was obviously hidden behind the cape somewhere but his ears were on show sitting atop his head either side of a small black Robin Hood style hat, with a single crow's feather attached to the left side. That wasn't all; he also wore a mask – an eye piece – and it made his eyes stand out all the more.

"Hi," Axel smirked, as her mouth fell open. She wasn't the only girl in the café who had noticed him and many of those eyes now burned with jealousy.

After only a moment, Minto composed herself and snapped her eyes away from him as she mumbled, "Who are you supposed to be? Zorro?"

"Um, I know a thing or two about Earth, but Zorro is not one of them, Aiza-chan," he laughed softly.

"What?" Minto asked, looking back at him.

"Aizawa-san – Aiza-chan…sorry, I've gotten in to that habit of nicknaming, honey-bee," he sighed still smiling and continued, "A lot of the kids in the family do it. If you don't like it I'll call you something else."

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Minto replied trying to sound just like her normal stuck up self, "I mean, it's not the worst thing you could have come out with, and no one else calls me Aiza-chan so I'll always know it's you."

"_Always_?" Axel mumbled with a smirk on his face and Minto realised this.

"Why are you looking so smug?" she asked setting her tea cup down on the table and sitting forward. She smirked herself, "You know who you remind me of? Kisshu."

"What! I should be offended!" Axel cried though laughing at the same time.

Minto chuckled as well, "I guess that's something we have in common. So then why _aren't_ you offended?"

Axel looked down as a slight blushed crept up his face, "Nah, it's alright."

"No really, I wanna know," Minto persisted.

"Yeah, I can see that but I don't want to tell you," he confessed laughing a little still.

Minto slumped back in the chair and crossed her arms, before she crossed her legs too, "Why?"

"_Why_?" he repeated, "Because it's…Aiza-chan, can we be friends? I think I'm already friends with Monkey-chan and Zaku-chan! I think Reta-chan's very shy, but I don't think that'll stop us getting along! I'm also best friends with Momo-chan. So would it do any harm?"

Minto smirked and after a moment asked giggling, "Did you seriously just call Purin Monkey-chan?"

Axel smiled but then, as if laughter were contagious, started to chuckle too.

"Yeah, we can be friends, Axel-san," she told him. She then stood up and walked in to the cafés kitchen where the other mews were waiting and said, "You guys are crazy! Why did you dress him up like that?"

"How did you know we did it, Onee-chan?" Purin asked.

"I saw you guys spying," Minto giggled, "You're terrible at it, y'know! I think I realised when Retasu was concentrating more on me and Axel-san than where she was going."

"Oh dear, oops," Retasu blushed and the girls laughed.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Kish were preparing to talk to her parents.

* * *

><p><strong>Axel<strong> – I feel so…

**Jezz** – Stupid?

**Kisshu** – Idiotic?

**Domi** – Alive? ^_^ Heh!

**Axel** – Sexy! I mean look at this costume! _This_ with my hair? I'm actually dripping with good looks right now! It feels good!

**Jezz** – Your hair is dark shade of purple -_-

**Axel** – Exactly! Purple and black! Mm…it just breathes sexiness! ***winks at readers***

**Ichigo** – O.O O~kay! So Hazzard what's the score with Jezz Vs. Domi today?

**Hazzard – **Jezz = 3 and Domi = 2. Jezz is in the lead!

**Jezz** – Thanks girls! Alexis, Zuly + Banira! ***They glomp Jezz*** Heh-heh! 8D

**Domi** – Yeah, yeah. You're winning for now, but I'll over take you in no time, with my girls. Right Alexis? Right Ayame-chan? ***Gets glomped too***

**Axel** – Wait two Alexis'?

**Hazzard** - ***sighs*** Right! ***Points to Jezz*** 1411 ***Points to Domi*** 248, get it?

**Axel** – Oh!

**Hazzard** – Remember to Read & Review ^_^ x

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	28. Chapter 28

'Thank you's List ^_^ -

**Charliescookiess (IGoTeeHee)**

**Mika Ikisatashi**

**NightSkyShadows**

**TokyoMewMewXShugoChara**

**theanimemangafreak16**

**Mastress Tessa**

**AnimeRoxx **

**Dren's Kitten**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**1411alexis **(Lol! ^_^ Yay! You'll be cheering for me? THANK YOU!)

**Mew Ayame-chan **(**Domi - **Heh! ;D)

**MoonlightMew513 **(Don't I know it x'D lol! He'd probably stomp them out if he was in this war...Ooh! Idea! :D)

**LimitedEternity**

**seddiedelena83**

**sakurapunk1**

**MewxMewxLove **(Yeah, he still loves Ichigo. No one ever just falls out of love now, do they? ^_^ I kind of feel sorry for him - and I'm the author! xD lol)

**KisshuGirl101**

**alexis248**

**Rokuchuchu**

**MewHaruko (MewHarukoxLovesxZelda) **(I'm glad you loved the chapter and Domi's happy that you're on his team x) hehe!)

**PleaseInsertUsername **(:O You can't do that to me! You have to remember the manga and tell me what it is ;D I wanna read it! lol! ^_^ but seriously O_O)

**Ari5698**

**Trinity Fenton-Phantom**

**Mew Polarbear **(**Axel** - Thanks, honey-bee! ;D)

**XChibiChocolate-NYAx **

**Usachan100**

**kmgd14**

**xxXDreamFan98Xxx **(Does Minto forgive Ichigo now? Yeah and...Okay! Some Domi scenes coming up next chapter ;D)

and

**Loveblooms891 **(If you want I'll write an alternative ending to chapter 16 but only that chapter, and I won't continue it. It'll only be a one-shot leading off from this, otherwise I'll get confused and this story will suffer ^^" Heh!)

X x ^_^ x x

* * *

><p><strong>~ Besides, You Owe Me ~<strong>

**~ Chapter 28 ~**

They stood beside each other holding on desperately to the others hand as they waited in the silence. In the silence that was so long and scary that it seemed to make everything else around them slow down and finally stop. When the door finally opened Ichigo jumped, which made Kish also jolt with slight surprise and more so fear. But that wasn't Ichigo's mother...was it?

No! This women was far too old, with thin grey hair tied up in a messy bun atop her head. Her face was all wrinkly like her hands and from the way she was squinting at them it seemed as though she had poor eyesight. She was wearing a tight white blouse, which didn't do anything to compliment her large breasts, and a long black skirt that she wore a little high around her waist. They noticed she was also wearig white fluffy slippers.

"Yes?" the stranger asked when the two just kept staring, paralysed with fear.

"Err," Ichigo started, "I-Is Sakura here?"

"Sakura?" the women looked thoughtfully at the ground, "Ah! You mean the women who lived here before with her husband?"

_Did they moved?_ With this thought running through her head Ichigo could only nod.

"I'm sorry, love, they moved a month ago. They lost their daughter, you see, and the house was full of too many memories. They couldn't cope, so they said," the women explained.

Ichigo took a shaky breathe and asked, "Do you know where I can find them?"

When the old lady's face fell, with an expression that told them she felt sorry for her, Ichigo couldn't hold back a choked sob. Kish immediately wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"I'm sorry, love," the women said, "I know this isn't very helpful in your search but if you ever want to talk to anyone, I'm right here. My name's Sara and I'm retired but I still know a thing or two about councelling."

"I'm fine, thanks," Ichigo whispered trying to hold on to her crying. She didn't need councelling anyway...did she? No! She was fine...for now, "Thank you, goodbye."

Ichigo turned around, away from Kish, and walked out of his arms and back down the pathway. Kish quickly bowed to Sara giving her a silent thankyou and then jogged off to catch up with Ichigo.

"Grandma, who was that?" called a younger women from inside the house. She then walked up behind the old lady and stared out at the couple down the street as well. She gasped and started, "Wait! Isn't that-"

"Just someone looking for the Momomiya's again," Sara told her, interupting like she didn't even realise they girl had been talking. She then added, as she walked back inside, "Must be relatives, they were ever so sad when I told them they didn't live here anymore."

The younger women stayed and watched the now distant couple for a moment longer. Her eyes were narrowed as if she was trying to see past them.

"Shut the door now, Hikari, there's a draft," Sara called out from the living room.

Hikari sighed heavily and shook her head exhausted. She quickly took one last glance at the couple before shutting the door and returning back to the kitchen to continue the cooking. She thought out loud, "It can't be. She's been gone for far too long now."

* * *

><p><strong>Hazzard<strong> - The long awaited chapter 28 ^^" Sorry guys!

**Kisshu** - You should be -_-

**Hazzard - **XP RAH!

**Ichigo -** What's the scores for the JeDo War this time, Hazzard?

**Hazzard -** Jezz still has only three and Domi...now has Four! ;D

**Jezz - **WHAT!

**Domi - **Thank you Haruko and DreamFan! ***Winks* **Read it and weep, bunny-boy!

**Jezz -** Wait! You're a Haros too, you idiot!

**Domi -** Oh! Lighten up Jezz-sama!

**Axel - **AH! I want to join the war! ^_^

**Everyone - **What!

**Axii - **So you join a war with these doofs but not your own flesh and blood?

**Axel -** This is a fun competition, nee-chan, not a fight to the death :) Now who's with me? ^_^

**Jezz - **We're doomed -_-

**Hazzard - **Remember to Read & Review! ^_^

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	29. Chapter 29

'Thank you's List ^_^ -

**Charliescookiess (IGoTeeHee)**

**Mika Ikisatashi**

**NightSkyShadows**

**TokyoMewMewXShugoChara**

**theanimemangafreak16**

**Mastress Tessa**

**AnimeRoxx **

**Dren's Kitten**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**1411alexis**

**Mew Ayame-chan **

**MoonlightMew513 **

**LimitedEternity**

**seddiedelena83**

**sakurapunk1**

**MewxMewxLove **

**KisshuGirl101**

**alexis248**

**Rokuchuchu**

**MewHaruko (MewHarukoxLovesxZelda) **

**PleaseInsertUsername **

**Ari5698**

**Trinity Fenton-Phantom**

**Mew Polarbear **

**XChibiChocolate-NYAx **

**Usachan100**

**kmgd14**

**xxXDreamFan98Xxx **

and

**Loveblooms891 **

X x ^_^ x x

* * *

><p><strong>~ Besides, You Owe Me ~<strong>

**~ Chapter 29 ~**

Minto snapped her mobile shut and sighed as she turned to the other mews. They were all in the changing room, and though they were back in their casual wear, they waited for Minto to tell them the situation.

"Okay, Ichigo still hasn't spoken to her parents yet and now she doesn't even know where they are because apparently they've moved," she told them all.

"Oh no, poor Ichigo," Retasu placed her hands over her mouth feeling sorry for her friend.

"Yeah," Minto agreed and then sighed, "Anyway, Ichigo's staying round mine tonight and just because she asked so nicely – plus the fact that I don't want to upset her anymore than she already is – so is Kisshu."

"Right," Zakuro nodded agreeing but then pointed out, "But what about the other two? Axel-san and Jezz-san?"

Just then there was a knock on the door.

Purin hopped over to it and swung the thick wooden door wide open.

"Speak of the devil," Minto commented placing her hands on her hips as the girls all turned their attention to the Felanan and the Haros standing just outside the door.

"Sorry to disturb you girls," Jezz apologised quickly. Axel smiled to all of them and literally waltzed right in to the room. Jezz' face seemed to explode with embarrassment, "Get out of there, mutt, that's the _girls _changing room, you idiot!"

"Huh? Really?" Axel asked he then smirked as he stepped back outside. He laughed as he apologised, "Sorry about that girls. I am but a curious little cat, am I not?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, remember?" Minto replied.

Axel looked at her and after a moment they both smirked, "True."

"Anyway," Jezz spoke up, "We overheard you talking about Ichigo-san –"

"Let's be honest, Jezz-sama – we were eavesdropping," Axel interrupted, shrugging as if it was nothing.

The Haros continued nevertheless, growing all the more irritated with the cat boy, "– is she alright? You said something about her being upset."

"Yes," Minto sighed, "She wasn't able to see her parents today because they moved away."

"Moved away?" Axel repeated tilting his head to the side.

"How far did they move?" Jezz asked, ignoring the utter confusion of the boy standing beside him.

"How are we supposed to know?" Minto cried throwing her hands in the air.

"It's the first we've heard of it too," Retasu added quietly.

"I see," Jezz commented looking down thoughtfully.

"Hold up!" Axel cried grabbing holding of Jezz's shoulder. Jezz looked at him with a look of pure annoyance most likely conjured up from just the contact itself, "What does the term 'Moved away' mean?"

"They live in a different house now," Jezz told him simply.

Axel's mouth shaped an 'o' and then he looked at the mews and asked, "You guys have the money to do that? Just ordinary people? I thought only royalty could afford to change location!"

"Excuse me," Minto cleared her throat and stepped forward, "I may not be royalty but I certainly have enough money to do most anything."

"Besides, Axel, we're on Earth not back home," Jezz sighed. Axel chuckled and then suddenly hugged the young rabbit man, "What the hell are you –?"

"You used my name again, Jezz-sama!" he cried happily and then started laughing as if amused.

"And?" Jezz shouted, his cheeks tinted red, "Don't have a fit over it! Get off of me!"

The girls smiled and giggled at the sight. Pudding then ran toward Axel, a cute little bond had already formed between them during work, "Do you want to come to my house and meet my brothers and sister, Axel Onii-san?"

"You have a sister too?" Axel cried, "Cool! I'm up for that!"

"Okay!" Pudding momentarily turned back to the others, "Catch you guys later!"

The two of them left, Retasu jumped then as if she just remembered something, "Oh! Pudding-chan! Wait a moment!"

She then hurried off after the two hyper-active beings.

"You remind me of someone," Zakuro commented, addressing Jezz.

Jezz looked to her a little surprised. It was the first time she had spoken to him. She was already as breathe-taking as it was with her appearance and the silky, mature voice with which she spoke just added to the brilliance around her.

"I do?" he managed to reply after a moment of admiring.

"Yes," she then looked to the last remaining mew, other than herself, in the room, "Of Minto."

"Me?" Minto asked bewildered, "How so? I am no alien, Onee-sama!"

"No, I know," Zakuro smiled finding the thought slightly amusing, "But the ways in which you act toward the people you care about. It's similar."

"I'm not sure I understand, Zakuro-san," Jezz confessed.

"Minto and Ichigo are very close –" Zakuro started.

"It's a one-sided thing!" Minto cried, crossing her arms and looking away.

Zakuro smiled and then continued, "– yet, though Minto holds Ichigo dear, she tries to hide it and acts like she's just putting up with the girl."

"I'm sorry but that's absurd, Onee-sama!" Minto cried and then started making her way out of the changing room, "Now, if you'll excuse me I don't want to make Ichigo wait outside the mansion too long. See you tomorrow!"

After a quiet moment of silence Zakuro gestured and said, "You see?"

"Ah, yes," Jezz smiled also seeing the amusement, and then turned confused again, "but how do I remind you of her in that sense?"

"From the short glimpses I've had today, you and Axel have a similar relationship," Zakuro smirked at the young man as his face flushed.

"How can you say that?" Jezz almost shouted, "That's crazy! We hate each other! We always have."

"Maybe you did once," Zakuro shrugged, she switched the lights off and then walked out of the room closing the door behind her. She then started walking out with Jezz at her side, "Of course I don't know you very well at all, but it seems like you two have _some_ friendship there."

Jezz said nothing as they walked out of the café and in to the night, silently making their way to her apartment. Of course they hadn't made clear that he was invited but since Jezz was evidently walking in the same direction, without knowing a single about Earth, plus the fact that Zakuro wasn't exactly telling him to get lost, seemed acceptable enough to the pair of them.

* * *

><p>"When I get my hands on that idiot…" Pai trailed off as Taruto walked back in to the room with another following close behind him, "Oh! Domi-san, how are you?"<p>

"Ah! Good eve, Pai-sama!" Domi cheered happily, "What idiot would you like to get your hands on, might I ask?"

Pai sighed looking up at the sky, "Who else? Kish."

"Ah, yes, Kisshu-sama," Domi nodded smiling knowingly.

Pai stared him questioningly at this but Taruto spoke up, "He knows where they've gone."

"They?" Pai repeated and then closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose trying to remain calm at the realisation, "I see...Ichigo, Axel and Jezz-san too, am I right?"

"Yep," Taruto confirmed, hoping up on the counter. They were in the kitchen and cooking area for and just above the Zone.

"I would like to go with you," Domi stated, smiling as always.

"And who said we'd be going to get them anyway?" Pai asked crossing his arms.

"Kish'd only get mad at us, anyway," Taruto pointed out, shrugging.

"Oh, alright, I just thought going to Earth would be an exciting new experience," Domi sighed exaggeratedly and then turned to the open door, "Sorry, Rori-chan."

A young Haros about the age of a fourteen year old stepped out from behind the corner. She had pale white hair, the complete opposite of her brother's hair colour and the colour of her ears, and it was long and dead straight. Her long black rabbit ears stood high on her head. She was eye level with Domi's shoulder which made her height about five feet tall.

"You told your sister about something that doesn't even concern her? And you expected us to take you and her along with us? Assuming we were even going to Earth!" Taruto asked utterly confused, "Why the hell would you do that?"

"Sorry," the girl sighed quietly, "I guess I was just dreaming again…I like to dream, y'know."

"Taruto has a point, Domi-san," Pai commented.

"I like to dream about people I love," Rori continued as if he hadn't said anything, "Taruto-sama, do you dream of people you love?"

"I don't love anyone!" he retorted then after a thoughtful moment he looked to Pai and said, "Maybe we should go. I mean what if Kish forgot to teleport the ship in to the other dimension? The humans might detect it and then get curious."

"Excuse me?" Pai asked wondering what made him change his mind. He looked to the girl who smirked back at him.

"You have someone you love too, right Pai-sama? Someone you want to see again?" Rori asked.

Pai stared at the girl a little fearfully now. _How could she know such a thing?_

Domi chuckled at the expression on the Cyniclon's face, "Ah, Rori-chan takes after our grandmother and they're very sensitive to the other senses."

"What?" Taruto asked.

"Apparently she's psychic," Pai told him, he then added, "And they're just using it to convince us to go back. _And_ take them along with us."

"Why do you wanna go so badly?" Taruto asked hopping back of off the counter.

"It's Earth another planet!" Rori replied as if it was obvious.

"And I'm starting to miss Ichigo-chan's bubbly personality!" Domi confessed, with a cheerful laugh**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hazzard - <strong>I'll give the next results of the JeDo War next chapter as I'm soooooooooooo tired at the moment ^^"

**Axel -** Hazzi-chan is starting college soon ^_^

**Jezz - **Yes and she's very worried.

**Axel - **Worried? She's freaking out! She's crapping herself! x'D

**Hazzard - **Thanks, Axel-san -_-

**Axel -** No problemo ;D

**Hazzard - **Remember to Read & Review ^_^

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	30. Chapter 30

'Thank you's List ^_^ -

**Charliescookiess (IGoTeeHee)**

**Mika Ikisatashi**

**NightSkyShadows**

**TokyoMewMewXShugoChara**

**theanimemangafreak16**

**Mastress Tessa**

**AnimeRoxx **

**Dren's Kitten**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**1411alexis**

**Mew Ayame-chan **

**MoonlightMew513 **

**LimitedEternity**

**seddiedelena83**

**sakurapunk1**

**MewxMewxLove **

**KisshuGirl101**

**alexis248**

**Rokuchuchu**

**MewHaruko (MewHarukoxLovesxZelda) **

**PleaseInsertUsername **

**Ari5698**

**Trinity Fenton-Phantom**

**Mew Polarbear **

**XChibiChocolate-NYAx **

**Usachan100**

**kmgd14**

**xxXDreamFan98Xxx **

and

**Loveblooms891 **

X x ^_^ x x

* * *

><p><strong>~ Besides, You Owe Me ~<strong>

**~ Chapter 30 ~**

"Thanks Mint," Kish said to the blue mew as she turned to leave the room, "I mean, since we never really saw eye-to-eye…ever."

Minto and Kisshu glanced over to Ichigo who was sat on the windowpane staring out over Minto's garden, her tearful eyes not watching anything in particular. She shivered from a cool breeze that flew in from the open window but she made no move to shut it. Ichigo only hugged her knees tightly, resting her chin on them and just…stared.

"Yes, well…Ichigo needs comfort right now," the rich girl then glared him before walking away, "And don't call me Mint!"

Kisshu shut the door and quietly walked over to Ichigo. She must have none he was now beside her but she gave him no acknowledgement. He sighed knowing she wouldn't be the first one to speak and reached over to close the window. He was hoping the action might break the trance she seemed to be fixed in but she only closed her eyes.

"Ichigo, please," he said with an edge of desperation, he hated seeing her like this, "Talk to me."

"Hi," she breathed.

"No, I mean talk to me," he said sitting down on the window ledge, opposite her, "Actually talk to me. I don't like you acting this way –"

"Alright, fine! Is this good enough?" she shouted spitefully, glaring at him. She continued, her words dripping with acidic sarcasm, "If we're gonna have a nice little discussion we need a topic, don't we? Okay! Let's see now! Hm! Oh, I don't know – my family maybe? There! Conversation started! Shoot!"

"Ichigo?" Kish was confused, he hadn't meant to make her angry and he had never seen her like this before.

"Because I was gone for so long, they thought I was gone for good!" she shrieked her voice cracking at the end, "I don't know where my mum is. I don't know where my dad is, Kish. I'm lost. I'm so…so lost."

Just then she broke down in sobs as her hands flew up to hide her eyes.

"It's alright, kitten, we'll find them," he reassured her, gently pulling her in to a warm comforting embrace.

* * *

><p>Domi and Rori gasped as they looked around at all the strange tall buildings and freshly-cut green grass with all the tall park trees.<p>

"Oh my!" Rori whispered, "Its breath-taking…are you sure we still can't have this planet?"

She turned to look at Pai making it clear who the question was directed to. He simply shook his head and so she shrugged in response with a smile playing on her lips.

Rori then giggled excitedly and latched on to her brother's arm beginning to pull him in the direction of the nearest park bench, where a beautiful little pond was. She gasped again as a strange creature waddled past her with around about five smaller creatures following closely behind it.

"Oh wow!" she cried, jumping up and down, "What are they? They're so cute!"

"They're just ducks," Taruto shrugged and then folded his arms, as if it was nothing.

"They're not _just_ ducks, Taru-Taru," Taruto gasped at the voice and spun around to find her, "That's a _mommy_ duck and _her babies_."

"Hey, Taruto-sama!" greeted Axel with a smile and a wave of his hand from behind Purin. But Taruto was too busy trying to work out if it was really her or not.

"It's not polite to stare, Taruto-sama," Domi sniggered.

"YOU!" Axel cried.

"Yo!" Domi smiled back.

Axel glared. Domi smirked. Pai sighed exhaustedly. Rori giggled watching the ducks. Pudding blushed. Taruto stared wide-eyed.

Then he smiled. And so did she.

* * *

><p><strong>Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

Hi guys, I've been really lazy last few chapters and I'm really sorry ^^" That would be the reason why there was no…hm…commentary-fun after the last chapter AND for all the mistakes I made. My reason for this is because of my starting at college. Wow! It's so tiring! I actually fell asleep when I got home the first day…on the sofa…with the sun shining in my eyes -_- Urgh!

Anyways, sorry guys! I made a page of manga IchigoxAxel style. It's on my new dA account ^^ You can find the link on my profile ^_^ Hopefully that can half make up for the absence :)

'Thank you's List ^_^ -

**Charliescookiess (IGoTeeHee)**

**Mika Ikisatashi**

**NightSkyShadows**

**TokyoMewMewXShugoChara**

**theanimemangafreak16**

**Mastress Tessa**

**AnimeRoxx **

**Dren's Kitten**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**1411alexis**

**Mew Ayame-chan **

**MoonlightMew513 **

**LimitedEternity**

**seddiedelena83**

**sakurapunk1**

**MewxMewxLove **

**KisshuGirl101**

**alexis248**

**Rokuchuchu**

**MewHaruko (MewHarukoxLovesxZelda) **

**PleaseInsertUsername **

**Ari5698**

**Trinity Fenton-Phantom**

**Mew Polarbear **

**XChibiChocolate-NYAx **

**Usachan100**

**kmgd14**

**xxXDreamFan98Xxx **

and

**Loveblooms891 **

X x ^_^ x x

* * *

><p><strong>~ Besides, You Owe Me ~<strong>

**~ Chapter 31 ~**

The café was quiet today. It was usually packed on a Saturday afternoon but only a few tables, six to be exact, were occupied leaving the majority empty. One of the six tables was crowded with a few extraterrestrial friends rather than customers.

"Ah, calm down already, Pai!" Kish groaned slouching over the table.

"Calm down? Excuse me, but because you didn't have the sense to come and tell me where you were going first, I don't think you have the right to say that," Pai snapped back.

"Two strawberry shortcakes!" Purin cried placing the dishes on the table, one in front of Kish and the other in front of Axel. Kish poked at it with a spoon as Pai badgered on and on, whereas Axel licked his lips eagerly and just dug in. Jezz rolled his eyes and sighed exhaustedly.

"Have you decided what you would like yet, Domi onii-san?" Purin asked smiling sweetly.

"Hm?" Domi placed his index finger on his chin and stared at the ceiling thoughtfully.

Just then Rori popped up in between the Haros and the mew, with her hands on her hips and a dark expression on her young face. She was almost glaring at the monkey mew, "Onii-san? _My_ onii-san? You are…Purin Fong, am I correct?"

"Hai! Ichigo must have spoken about us," Purin cheered.

Rori growled, "No. I've not even met Ichigo-chan yet. I – huh?"

Rori looked around for the small girl who seemed to have vanished when she blinked, "So, your order Domi onii-san?" Rori gasped and jumped as the girl popped up behind her, in front of her older brother.

"Hey!" Rori nearly screamed.

"I'll have the…carrot cake, please?" Domi asked. Purin nodded happily and then skipped off to the kitchen.

"Hey! What about me!" Rori cried, growling as the girl hopped away smiling merrily.

Just as Zakuro exited the kitchen entering in to the main room a customer appeared at the door. She went over to greet them.

"Good afternoon. Table?" she asked coldly.

"Err…no," the women replied slowly, uncertainly. She was scanning the room looking for something.

Taking a closer look at her, Zakuro noticed that the woman was a young lady in her early twenties…and she was soaked! A quick glance outside the open café doors confirmed it was raining hard. She looked back to the girl in front of her and sighed.

"Is there anything I can do for you, miss?" she asked.

"I…err…I-I'm looking for a Miss Momomiya!" the girl stuttered, "I'm sure they said this was where she worked."

This caught the attention of the alien table too. Zakuro looked around the room momentarily making sure that the other customers in the room hadn't been drawn to the conversation as well.

"If you're going by what the news has spoken about Ichigo-san then you should know she's been gone for some time now, miss," Zakuro pointed out.

The girl shivered a little, probably from the cold outside, "Oh, I see. I just…there was a girl…and a boy…they came to my grandma's house a few days ago…she just looked like her, I guess. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry for wasting your -"

Just then Ichigo walked out of the kitchen and caught the eyes of the unknown girl.

"Momomiya…Ichigo Momomiya. It _is_ her! It _is_ you!" the girl cried rushing over to her.

"Huh?" Ichigo squeaked, taking a fearful step back. Kisshu jumped up to his feet and came to Ichigo's side protectively.

"You too! You were the boy with her!" the young lady cried.

"Excuse me, Miss, but would you please explain why you are harassing my friend," Zakuro asked, whilst firmly grabbing the woman's wrist, ready to throw her out if she was to start causing any trouble at all.

"Ah, harassing? No, no!" the girl cried blushing, feeling silly for seeming that way, "Sorry! Let me explain! Let me explain! My name's Hikari, I'm Sara's granddaughter, Momomiya-san."

"Sara? Oh, yes! Do you –" Ichigo started with gasp.

"– know where you parents are? Yes! Maybe! I think so," Hikari cried, "When I recognised it was you walking away from the house I decided to start looking for them. They had told my mother where they moved since she was the one buying the house from them, but since then they've moved again. Maybe it didn't feel right – I don't know – but they've been jumping from one house to another, not settling for….oh, you get the picture! They're not really buying a house at the moment they're just moving around Tokyo…trying to cope without you.

"A-anyway! I thought I'd run out of leads when I saw…there was an article I read and it…had a few clues which I tied together and I think I know where they are! I really do! I'm sure it's them! But you have to come now! You really do! If you'd seen the news…I-I mean read the article even…then you'd know why! Now," Hikari grabbed Ichigo's wrist and started dragging her along, "C'MON! We have to hurry, Momomiya-san! We can't be late! You can't be late!"

"Ah-Hai!" Ichigo agreed, feeling a little hope bubble up inside of her, "Kish! Come on! Hurry up!"

* * *

><p>He stood outside looking in to the room. It was too painful to go any closer; it was too heartbreaking to go any further. So, he just stood his ground and watched her through the blinds of the window in the white hallway. People would pass him – doctors, patients, visitors – but he was oblivious to them, not thinking of anything else but the woman he loved in that room, unconscious on that uncomfortable looking hospital bed.<p>

"She's lost a lot of blood," the doctor had said.

"She'll be okay!" he had shouted back, and then smiled as he looked at her again, "I know my wife. She's strong, that's where our daughter gets it from. Not from me. From Sakura…she'll be okay…she'll be okay…she'll be okay."

They both knew he wasn't only talking about his wife then, but also his daughter who had been missing for so long.

After a few moments the silence was broken by a deep choked sob.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo<strong> – OMFG! DADDY! :'(

**Hazzard** – Aw, you'll see him soon!

**Hikari** – I'm so awesome!

**Axel** – Eh? Who the -? Hey…you're kinda cute!

**Hikari** – Huh? Aw! How sweet! What a cute little boy you are!

**Axel** – Little boy? 8O …I'm not a little boy! xO

**Hikari –** Aw! How cute!

**Axel – **Grr!

**Jezz –** Maybe if you stop acting so damn immature, then maybe you'll come across more older and wise :p

**Axel – **What? -_- And be boring like you?

**Jezz – **Shut up!

**Axel - **^^ But if I change then I won't be able to beat you and Domi in the war now would I ;p

**Hazzard – **Ah! That's right! Axel won…^^"

**Jezz + Domi - **... -_- …

**Rori – **Come on guys, I didn't even need to look in to your minds to see that coming ¬_¬

**Domi – **Rori-chan…go to your room.

**Rori – **WHA!

**Hazzard – **Remember to Read and Review ^_^

_NOTE – SORRY FOR SPELLING MISTAKES, GRAMMA ERRORS AND WHATNOT! I wanted to get this chapter out to you quickly - because it's been WAY TOO LONG - so I did not check it thoroughly. Hope you still enjoyed it ;D x x_

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	32. Chapter 32

'Thank you's List ^_^ -

**Charliescookiess (IGoTeeHee)**

**Mika Ikisatashi**

**NightSkyShadows**

**TokyoMewMewXShugoChara**

**theanimemangafreak16**

**Mastress Tessa**

**AnimeRoxx **

**Dren's Kitten**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**1411alexis**

**Mew Ayame-chan **

**MoonlightMew513 **

**LimitedEternity**

**seddiedelena83**

**sakurapunk1**

**MewxMewxLove **

**KisshuGirl101**

**alexis248**

**Rokuchuchu**

**MewHaruko (MewHarukoxLovesxZelda) **

**PleaseInsertUsername **

**Ari5698**

**Trinity Fenton-Phantom**

**Mew Polarbear **

**XChibiChocolate-NYAx **

**Usachan100**

**kmgd14**

**xxXDreamFan98Xxx **

and

**Loveblooms891 **

X x ^_^ x x

* * *

><p><strong>~ Besides, You Owe Me ~<strong>

**~ Chapter 32 ~**

"Err…Hikari-san?" Ichigo started glancing around uneasily, "Why are we in a hospital?" Hikari didn't reply, she just seemed to tense as if trying to ignore the question as they made their way through the hallways. Ichigo drew in a sharp breath as her mind jumped to conclusions, "Please tell me that they're just visiting a friend. Please tell me my parents are just visiting, Hikari."

Hikari stopped now and turned back with an unbearably saddened expression. She gently took hold of Ichigo's shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "Ichigo, you have to calm down. Your dad needs –"

"Dad?" Ichigo repeated and then started to enter in to hysteria, "What's wrong with Dad?"

"Nothing," Hikari replied and then tried to explain, "He just really needs you to –"

"Mom?" Ichigo asked eyes wide and afraid. She then took off down the hall at top speed, "Mom!"

"Ichigo!" Kish cried out.

"Ichigo, wait!" Hikari called after her.

Ichigo didn't respond to their calls as if she didn't even know they'd spoken at all. She just ran and ran and ran. She wasn't sure which way room 107 was but she was going to find out – she had to find out!

_Mom_, Ichigo thought seeing a memory of the woman smiling warmly at her, "I'm coming, Mom!"

* * *

><p>Axel had long since finished his second helping of Strawberry shortcake and was now purring merrily in his chair. He had his arms crossed over the table and his head was laying lazily in them. He was sat at the table alone now. Kish had left with Ichigo, Pai had gone to talk with one of the mews he seemed quite fond of, Taruto had gone to pester and play with Purin, Domi had gone 'sight-seeing' with Rori, and Jezz had moved to the far corner of the room to read a book he had borrowed from Zakuro in silence.<p>

There was a warm, peaceful sunlight washing over his face from the high heart-shaped window beside the table and it was very soothing and nice.

"Taking a cat-nap?"

Axel turned his head slightly his eyes glancing up and upon seeing her he smiled and slowly sat up straight.

"Something like that," he replied, and gestured to the seat opposite him with a smirk.

Minto smiled back and set a tray down in the middle of the table. She then moved to take the seat he had silently invited her to and went on to pour herself a cup of tea, "I usually have afternoon tea a little earlier than this but with everyone crowding around my table before, I was forced to delay."

Axel chuckled slightly and said half-jokingly, "I'm sorry. We didn't realise this was _your_ table."

"That's alright," she replied looking down in to her tea with a small smile and a light blush, "You are forgiven."

Axel laughed again more softly this time and watched her for a few moments.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was running and running until – DOOF! She ran in to someone and bounced back landing on her backside with a thud. She whimpered and then quickly scrambled to her feet, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm trying to find someone. Please forgive me!"<p>

She looked up and froze, locking eyes with the wide-eyed man staring back at her.

"Ichigo?"

"Dad?"

"Oh my god, Ichigo!" He swung his arms around her and pulled her close. He held her so tightly it actually hurt her but she didn't care. She had missed him so much! Ichigo was heartbroken as she felt small drops of wetness fall on to the top of her head – he was crying too, "Oh, Ichigo! We thought…your Mom and I…your Mom!"

Shintaro caught his breath and turned a grim face in to the room. Ichigo followed his gaze and saw her mother wired up to a machine that was monitoring her health condition or rather her heart. She gasped as a large lump formed in her throat.

"Wha…what happened?" she asked, quietly.

"She was finding it difficult to cope," he told her and turned to look at her with heartbroken eyes, "In other words, she tried to…to…"

"No!" Ichigo cried and buried her face in to her dad's chest. _Mom tried to commit suicide? Why, Mom? Why!_

"The doctors…they're not sure she'll…" Shintaro trailed off too terrified to voice the last of it, "She's lost a lot of blood they say."

There was moment then when they just stood in silence and self-pity as they couldn't do anything to at all to help – but wait! Ichigo's eyes shot wide. The alien's medical technology was so much more advanced. Maybe…maybe they could do something! Save her! Maybe Domi-san and his colleges could save her mother's life! It was a long shot but still a chance – a chance she was more than willing to take!

"Dad this is going to sound crazy, but I know how to save Mom."

* * *

><p><strong>Hazzard<strong> - It short but – hey – I don't have a lot of time lately, now do I? ;)

**Axel – **Excuse the spelling mistakes and Granma! ^_^

**Jezz -** ***Sigh*** its grammar, Axel ¬_¬

**Axel –** Oh! :o I thought it sounded weird :)

**Hazzard – **Remember to Read and Review ^_^

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	33. Chapter 33

Oh WOW! I went round to my friend's house today with some of the girls and we were all watching SAW. I have never seen it before and quite frankly I didn't ever really plan on watching any of them. We watched SAW 1, 2 and the beginning of 3 and…well…I _thought_ gore didn't bother me so much…thought being the key word here ***shivers at mental image*** But it was really a good movie though…just a little psychotic…and messed up ^^"

'Thank you's List ^_^ -

**Charliescookiess (IGoTeeHee)**

**Mika Ikisatashi**

**NightSkyShadows**

**TokyoMewMewXShugoChara**

**theanimemangafreak16**

**Mastress Tessa**

**AnimeRoxx **

**Dren's Kitten**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**1411alexis**

**Mew Ayame-chan **

**MoonlightMew513 **

**LimitedEternity**

**seddiedelena83**

**sakurapunk1**

**MewxMewxLove **

**KisshuGirl101**

**alexis248**

**Rokuchuchu**

**MewHaruko (MewHarukoxLovesxZelda) **

**PleaseInsertUsername **

**Ari5698**

**Trinity Fenton-Phantom**

**Mew Polarbear **

**XChibiChocolate-NYAx **

**Usachan100**

**kmgd14**

**xxXDreamFan98Xxx **

and

**Loveblooms891 **

X x ^_^ x x

IMPORTANT (to me at least ;) ) – If your name is not on the list but you have reviewed let me know. It's just cause people keep changing their profile names and so I'm not sure if the same people are reviewing or if it's a new reader :D Thank you ^^

* * *

><p><strong>~ Besides, You Owe Me ~<strong>

**~ Chapter 33 ~**

Shintaro seemed to be taking this very well in Ichigo's opinion. He had remained calm and had kept his cool for hours now – or nearly forty-eight hours to be exact. Sure he was more quiet than usual – but with his wife inches from death and just learning where his daughter had been for so long and _then_ being taken there himself! He was doing brilliantly, you have to admit. She expected that he would at least freak out for a most part of the space journey, but he even seemed to take the news of her being a superhero lightly.

For now, Ichigo and Shintaro were sat at Sakura's bedside in the Zone waiting for Domi-san to return and tell them the news.

* * *

><p>"So, this is your world, huh?" Minto sighed with her hands on her hips.<p>

"Yup," Axel breathed in the air deeply and then in let it out again. He smiled to her, "Wanna take a look around?"

"Is it safe?" Minto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Safe?" Axel repeated and winked at her, "As long as you're with me."

"I doubt that," Jezz commented. He then went on to explain as he took hold of Axel's arm and started to steer the group in the direction of the Zone, "Besides, we have to stay together for the moment. Especially the Mews. Who knows what could happen with this many humans just wandering about."

"Well, Momo-chan was always wandering about," Axel argued, wrenching his arm out of the Haros' grip.

"No, she was always being dragged around by you," Jezz corrected and before the Felanan could respond he quickly added, "And no, I'm not letting you drag Minto-san around my city either."

Axel grumbled and folded his arms as his ears dropped. Seeing this Minto suppressed a giggle as a blush crept on her cheeks and a small smile appeared on her features. _He__'__s __kind __of __cute __and __sweet_, she thought but then she closed her eyes and mentally wiped away the smile by clearing her throat. She kept her eyes ahead of her away from him and scolded herself for mentally betraying her idol, _no, __Zakuro-sama __is __the __most __important __person __to __me __and __nobody __comes __close! __Nobody__…__apart __from __Ichigo __sometimes, __but __nobody __else! __No __one!_

"The planet looks much better than we would ever have imagined," Keiichiro supplied for conversation.

"Yes, we were delighted to see so much green and also the crystal clear blue water," Jezz agreed and he smiled as he was proud of the land, "It is truly amazing. We thank you deeply."

"It was the Mews, not us," Keiichiro gestured to the girls.

"Oh, n-no," Retasu shook her head, "We don't even believe it was really us. It was all down to Ichigo. She was the one who realised it."

Jezz smiled at them and said, "We all love Ichigo very much. Right, Axel?"

Some looked over to Axel and were confused and shocked to find the Felanan glaring back at the Haros like he had just slapped him in the face. The cat boy stopped walking, huffed and marched off in another direction. Jezz only laughed but it didn't sound genuine, like he was trying to cover up something.

* * *

><p><em>Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. Thud.<em>

Axel had marched off and turning the corner in to an alleyway out of sight he just let his legs give way and landed on the ground. He drew his legs in close and wrapped his arms around them hugging them tightly trying to keep his breaking heart together. His face was hidden in his arms, his ears were drooped down limply and his tail was curling around himself insecurely.

"Stupid rabbit!" he grumbled to himself, "Stupid cat…Stupid cat, I am!"

He sniffled and desperately rubbed at his eyes. He wasn't crying! He wasn't! He never cried!

…but he was…

"Axel?"

He gasped and looked up, but when he saw her his eyes widened. Why was she here? No, that wasn't the question…why did she look so young? Her ears were also drooped but because she was feeling sorry for him, her hands were clasped together and her own tail was curled in front of her nervously. Her eyes had changed so much since the last time he had seen her. Last time they were mad and crazy and she was afraid now they were scared and sad and lonely.

"Axel, why are you crying?" Axii fell down to his level and placed her hands on his arm.

He just stared at her for a moment and then another stray tear fell down his cheek in front of her, "Have you ever been in love, Nee-chan?"

For a moment she thought about it and then said, "I don't know. I never gave myself any time for love, did I really?"

He whimpered and hid his face in to his arms again. Axii felt a catch in her throat as and she brought her arms around him trying to help him stay together, "I'm so sorry, Axel. Your big sister's here for you, little one. Your big sister's here for you. I'm so, so sorry."

Axel whimpered again as he turned his face into her and held on to the fabric of her shirt instead now finding more support from a family member.

* * *

><p>"Momomiya-san," Domi was addressing Ichigo's father but they both looked up from the unconscious woman in front of them, "I'm happy to tell you that she'll pull through fine."<p>

Father and Daughter gasped and turned to each other feeling over the moon.

"Mom's gonna be okay!" Ichigo cried and threw herself at her dad.

He chuckled happily pulling her even closer, kissed the top of her head and rested his chin on her head.

Domi couldn't help but also smile at the two of them. He went on to tell them the situation, "She'll be on her feet and healthy within a week. She'll wake up today, most likely this evening, and she'll be in good shape by tomorrow. But I would like to keep her here for a bit longer to keep an eye on her. She is a human after all and we are not entirely sure how the human body completely works. But I can assure you that she will be absolutely fine."

"Err…thank you," Shintaro croaked, "Domi-san, was it?"

The Haros just nodded and then left the room without another word.

Ichigo and Shintaro exchanged smiles and then looked over to Sakura's still form, only her chest was rising and falling at a steady pace. They wouldn't have to wait long until she would wake up and find the solution to all the pain she was feeling.

_I__'__m __here __now, __Mom,_ Ichigo thought as she gently took hold of her mother's hand, _You__'__re __with _me _now._

* * *

><p><strong>Hazzard<strong> – Yeah...Axel's still not quite over it yet :/

**Jezz** – You never forget your first love...Leala-chan! X'S

**Ichigo** – Aoyama-kun! X'S

**Kisshu** – Koneko-chan!

**Axel** – Momo-chan!

**Retasu** – Shirogane-san!

**Ryou** – Ichi- Wait – what! O.O

**Retasu** – Err…I said…um…this isn't…funny…son?

**Purin** – Hm…'Shirogane-san' or 'This isn't funny, son' …they sound similar but one doesn't make much sense, na no da.

**Hazzard** – ^_^ Remember to Read and Review ;D

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	34. Chapter 34

OH MY GODS! I'm so sorry~! I didn't mean for you all to wait this long for this story :S The problem here is college + ***sniffle*** …MY LAPTOP CHARGER DIED! X'O I can't charge it anymore and the next chapter was saved on there so I had to write it again on the family PC ¬_¬ It's probably not as good as the original and I think a little shorter so – again – please forgive me! :'(

'Thank you's List ^_^ -

**Charliescookiess (IGoTeeHee)**

**Mika Ikisatashi**

**NightSkyShadows**

**TokyoMewMewXShugoChara**

**theanimemangafreak16**

**Mastress Tessa**

**AnimeRoxx **

**Dren's Kitten**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**1411alexis**

**Mew Ayame-chan **

**MoonlightMew513 **

**LimitedEternity**

**seddiedelena83**

**sakurapunk1**

**MewxMewxLove **

**KisshuGirl101**

**alexis248**

**Rokuchuchu**

**MewHaruko (MewHarukoxLovesxZelda) **

**PleaseInsertUsername **

**Ari5698**

**Trinity Fenton-Phantom**

**Mew Polarbear **

**XChibiChocolate-NYAx **

**Usachan100**

**kmgd14**

**xxXDreamFan98Xxx **

**Loveblooms891**

**peacexxx**

and

**Doodlez1996**

X x ^_^ x x

IMPORTANT (to me at least ;) ) – If your name is not on the list but you have reviewed let me know. It's just cause people keep changing their profile names and so I'm not sure if the same people are reviewing or if it's a new reader :D Thank you ^^

* * *

><p><strong>~ Besides, You Owe Me ~<strong>

**~ Chapter 34 ~**

"So, how's your mother?" His arms were around her waist holding her securely against him. She rested her head on his chest with her heavy-lidded eyes closed, feeling completely – emotionally and physically – drained.

"Domi says she'll be fine," she purred at the warmth radiating from him and snuggled closer into him, "I'm so happy."

She yawned and Kisshu chuckled, "And tired, I see."

"Yeah," she agreed not looking up or even opening her eyes a crack, "Maybe a little."

"I'll take you home so you can sleep for a bit," he told her.

He moved ever so slightly, but before he could do anything more Ichigo's eyes shot open and she almost had a mini heart attack, "No! I have to stay here! I have to stay in case mum wakes up! I have to be here when she wakes up! I have to be here, Kish!"

"Okay, okay," he cried, and he smoothed her hair with his left hand gently. It was a calming gesture, "Calm down, everything's okay now. I'm here, your dad's here and your mom's here _and_ alive which I'd say was a pretty good thing, eh?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. She then smiled up at him and brought her arms around his neck, "Thank you, Kisshu, for always being there for me. I love you."

"Ah," he sighed blissfully making her giggle and told her, "I love hearing that from you, y'know. I love you so much, Koneko-chan!"

They shared a small but passionate kiss and just stood in the deserted entrance hall to the Zone.

* * *

><p>Minto and Zakuro were sharing a room which excited the blue mew so much that she actually couldn't sleep at first. She just sat in bed and every so often glanced over at her snoozing idol. <em>Oh, <em>_why __couldn__'__t __I __be __her __for __a __day? __Why __couldn__'__t __she __be __a __dude __for __just __one __damn __day? __Or __me __for __that __matter!__ God, __I __love __her __so __much! __Maybe __I __could__…_

She slowly and carefully climbed out of bed and silently edged closer to her idol's sleeping form. Staring down at her in wonder she held her breath – _this __is __so __wrong! __I__'__m __such __a __perv!_

Minto bent down until their faces were just inches from each other. She could feel Zakuro's breath lightly on her face.

_Okay_, she told herself, _it__'__s __not __like __I__'__m __going __to __snog __her! __God, __no! __It__'__s __just __an __affectionate __peck __on __the __cheek__… __or __her __perfect __plump __lips__… __No! __What a__m __I __thinking? __Baka __Minto! __Bad! __Just __a __peck __on __the __cheek__ – __only __a __peck __on __the __cheek!_

Holding her breath, Minto closed her eyes and pushed out her lips to kiss the purple mew on the side of her face…but just as she was about to place the little sign of fondness on her idol's cheek there was a knock on the window.

Completely startled and shaken, Minto jolted upright and fell back landing on her butt and covering her mouth with both hands to keep from screaming out in surprise. After she recollected herself, she shot her head to the window already glaring at whoever was on the other side of the glass, spying.

Her eyebrows lifted in shock however as she noticed Axel standing there smirking at her. She jumped to her feet and scanned the window frame for the handle – there wasn't one.

She shrugged at him and shook her head. Axel just rolled his eyes and placed his hand on the glass. He then pointed to her, then to his hand. Minto stared at him for a moment in confusion and then slowly brought her own hand up over his. The glass vanished and their hands clapped together.

"Oh," Minto breathed.

Axel laughed quietly and then gestured with his free hand to come outside with him. Minto glanced back at Zakuro for a moment wondering if she really wanted to leave her…but then she was with Axel, that cute little alien that seemed to be growing on her. The part of her that was in love with the pop star sighed deeply and groaned, 'go on then'.

She let go of Axel's hand, making him frown a little, and rushed over to grab her long coat from the bottom of her bed. She slid it on quickly and tied up the little waist band and then climbed up on the windowsill and – with the help of the Felanan – out of the window. The glass materialised back in place when she jumped down and Minto gasped as she realised this.

"I had to show Momo-chan the same thing," Axel said looking at the glass with a slightly glazed look in his eyes. But that quickly changed as he looked at her and then smirked - but it was a mischevious smirk.

Minto felt her cheeks heat up and had to look away. She crossed her arms and snapped, "What?"

"Oh, nothing," he shook his head making his messy dark hair fly around his head as he chuckled to himself and then he added, "I just – well, I'unno – I didn't think you were in to, err, other females."

"Wha-!" Minto's face exploded in to a mask of red and she screamed at him in embarrassment, "Of course not! Don't be absurd! Zakuro-sama's just a very important person to me! Yes, I was going to kiss her, but only on the cheek – like a goodnight kiss! It doesn't mean that I want to get in to her pants or anything! Geez! Who do you think I am? I have much more dignity than that! And who are you to judge me anyway? Don't you have anyone _you_ look up to? Anyone that you might want to show at least a little affection to! Cause that's all it is! A symbol of affection! Just a friendly gesture!"

"Just a friendly gesture, huh?" he repeated and then ducked in to her personal space and planted a little peck on her cheek, "There. Now you know we're friends. Now, come on. I wanna show you around, Aiza-chan!"

Axel slid his hand in to the red-faced Minto's and led her off down the street.

* * *

><p><strong>R.I.P – Haruko-san<strong>

**Hazzard x x**


	35. Chapter 35

Ooh! Watched Sweeny Todd last night and where my mum was getting fed up with all the singing, I absolutely loved it :D Who doesn't love a movie with Johnny Depp in it? ;) Oh, and of course Helena Bonham Carter :D She's so cool! ^_^ I had no idea that they could sing and so I was like gaping for the first half of the movie.

'Thank you's List ^_^ -

**Charliescookiess (IGoTeeHee)**

**Mika Ikisatashi**

**NightSkyShadows**

**TokyoMewMewXShugoChara**

**theanimemangafreak16**

**Mastress Tessa**

**AnimeRoxx **

**Dren's Kitten**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**1411alexis**

**Mew Ayame-chan **

**MoonlightMew513 **

**LimitedEternity**

**seddiedelena83**

**sakurapunk1**

**MewxMewxLove **

**KisshuGirl101**

**alexis248**

**Rokuchuchu**

**MewHaruko (MewHarukoxLovesxZelda) **

**PleaseInsertUsername **

**Ari5698**

**Trinity Fenton-Phantom**

**Mew Polarbear **

**XChibiChocolate-NYAx **

**Usachan100**

**kmgd14**

**xxXDreamFan98Xxx **

**Loveblooms891**

**peacexxx**

**Doodlez1996**

and

**Annabell23**

X x ^_^ x x

IMPORTANT (to me at least ;) ) – If your name is not on the list but you have reviewed let me know. It's just cause people keep changing their profile names and so I'm not sure if the same people are reviewing or if it's a new reader :D Thank you ^^

* * *

><p><strong>~ Besides, You Owe Me ~<strong>

**~ Chapter 35 ~**

"Come on, Honey-bee, hurry up! Hurry up!" Axel cried over his shoulder, smiling, as Minto struggled to keep up, "Quick! Before Jezz-sama realises I've kidnapped one of the mews! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Minto laughed too but only half believing that he was joking. They were still holding hands and that was probably the only reason why Minto was able to keep up with him for this long.

Suddenly they turned a sharp corner in to an alleyway and Axel stopped and turned back to her. He placed a finger to his lips and winked at her. 'Ssh' but the sound didn't come out emphasizing how quiet she should be. She nodded to let him know she understood. Axel then crept back to the opening which they entered through and peered around to make sure no one had followed them.

The coast was clear.

He joined her side again and the smile he threw at her was dazzling. He slid his arm around hers and walked them further down the alleyway.

"Axel?" Minto whispered. He looked to her waiting for her to continue. She asked quietly, "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere no one else knows about. Somewhere I found all by myself. Somewhere beautiful and peaceful and fun to hang out in," he purred in to her ear. He made it sound so magical and exciting that Minto felt a shiver run up her spine. He must have noticed and chuckled softly as he guided her out of the alleyway in to a thick forest on the other side. He continued to tell her, "I found it a few days ago actually and I was going to show Cherry-sama, but she's in the Zone at the moment. Apparently there was a freak storm while we were on Earth and she risked her life to save someone. She's great like that. Oh, and I was also going to show Momo-chan but she's…a little busy at the moment. Anyhow, I thought since I do enjoy spending time with my new best friend, Aiza-chan, I'd show her instead."

Minto smiled brightly up at him and giggled a little. _Momo-chan?_ But in the back of her mind a small voice echoed in a confused tone Axel's nickname for Ichigo. _Momo-chan?_ She knew it was his nickname for the pink mew but that wasn't what confused her. _Momo-chan?_ It had become evident to everyone that Axel was indeed feeling something very strongly toward Ichigo and even Ichigo had told them. But she had also told them that he had accepted that she loved Kisshu and that he was getting over her. _Momo-chan?_ But, to Minto, it didn't sound like he really was.

After a few moments Axel glided away from her, hopping over broken branches and jagged rocks cutting up from the ground. He was a few paces in front now and he stopped next to a wall of hanging leaves. As Minto made her way closer she realised that the thick mass of hanging leaves were from a branch of a willow tree and that the branches and leaves of this particular tree reached and touched the ground all around it, creating a nice sheltered space on the other side – on the inside closer to the tree trunk.

Stopping in front of Axel, Minto looked up to him and waited for him to continue. He was smirking now as if he was excited about this and then he reached to the bottom of the leaves and gathered a few vines in one hand and moved them aside. He then gestured for Minto to enter.

A moment's hesitation before she stepped through the opening and Axel held her hand for reassurance and support. Stepping inside the hidden shelter Minto gasped. A small clear glistening river flowed through from the far wall of leaves at the right to under the left wall of vines. Trailing up the trunk of the tree and illuminating the space was thousands of tiny little creatures which could only be compared to fireflies on Earth – but they glowed many different colours, and some even twinkled as they skipped across the water or flew around the air.

"Oh my god," Minto breathed, "Axel, this place is beautiful!"

He smiled proudly, happy that he had impressed her with his findings. He advanced further in to the magical place, gently pulling Minto along with him. Axel led her closer to the tree trunk in the centre and around to the opposite side.

She gasped again, eyes wide with absolute amazement and complete wonder.

"What is that?" she asked in a whisper as she knelt down for a closer look.

A beautiful plant, that was as tall as Minto's short legs with a large wide flower, held a glowing blue orb in the centre and when she brought her hand closer to it, the light hardened reacting to her touch.

Axel knelt down beside her and cupped the flower in his hand, "It is a plant from which – I believe you would call – Mew Aqua is produced. This isn't the only one but it is one of the only left…and I found it. In this…pretty place."

"Wow," Minto breathed. She looked to Axel who was gazing at the plant happily. He felt her eyes on him and turned to stare back at her and he winked at her with a smirk and she giggled.

_Axel__'__s __pretty __cute __y__'__know_, a voice whispered in the back of her mind and she turned her red face away from him still smiling and silently replied to it in her mind, _I __know_.

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes and when she saw that the room was dark and not at all like she expected she realised that she had failed. Tears stung at the corners of her eyes and she sobbed out loud realising that she must have been in some hospital room.<p>

_No! I have to get out of here! They'll treat me like a mental patient! I'm not mad!_

True, Sakura had not gone insane but she was just wrecked with the case of her missing daughter who had quite literally – unbeknownst to her – disappeared off the face of the Earth.

The woman shot up in bed and looked down at something that looked vaguely like a drip and wrenched it out of her skin. Of course now blood was very slowly leaking from the tiny puncture in her arm but she didn't care. She stood on the cold floor and threw herself at the door. It opened and she almost stumbled out. Glancing around she saw nobody walking around, nobody in sight at all currently. _I __have __to __get __out!_ She started to make a mad dash down the hall hoping that she had gone the right way and that soon she'd see the exit and could hide somewhere no one would find her – or at least not until it was too late.

Rounding a corner she froze as she caught sight of her darling husband whom she loved dearly and felt a pang of guilt shoot through her for deciding to try and leave the pain along with him. He was just down the hall talking with another man…_with __rabbit __ears?_

_I'm not mad…am I?_

She stared in confusion until she realised they were turning around in her direction. She panicked and holding her breath she bolted in to the open door just a foot away. She slammed the door shut hoping that it wouldn't draw their attention too much to make them want to check it out. She watched them pass down the hallway in the direction she had just come from, through a crack in the blinds of the window.

When she could no longer see them, she let her head hang and breathed in and out trying to settle her racing heart. She felt the ache in her tired legs and collapsed on to her knees letting out a choked sob.

"Ichi…go," she sobbed.

"Excuse me?" Sakura gasped and whipped her head around to find she was not alone in the room. There was a young looking woman in a bed with short red hair and reading glasses perched on the end of her nose. She had a book in hand. Her skin colour was quite pale and…her ears who long and pointy! Like the aliens that had attacked Tokyo last year! Sakura shrieked slightly and pushed her back against the wall panicking all over again. The alien woman noticed and reassured her, "No need for concern, my dear. My name is Cherry. Are you perhaps Momomiya Sakura?"

Sakura swallowed trying to remove the lump in her throat. She tried to respond calmly but it came out in a croak, "Y-yes."

Cherry smiled warmly to her, "Ah! Well, darling, sit down with me," she patted a space next to her covered legs on the bed. Sakura hesitated but slowly came and sat down on the edge of the mattress. Cherry smiled happily and continued, "Now, my dear, there's no need for alarm but you've been in a coma – but don't worry – it was only a few days, I believe. On top of that, as if you haven't noticed already, I am an alien to you but in all truth you are the alien today as you are not on Earth anymore. I don't want to scare you but you have to know, you have a right; and being a well respected citizen, as I am, I have the right to tell you."

"I'm not on Earth anymore?" Sakura asked looking down at the floor calculating what that meant exactly.

"No, but you are safe here. Your family also," Cherry placed a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Your husband and daughter will be thrilled to hear you've woken up. They've been so agitated. I've seen Shintaro-san pacing up and down the hall all day today, and yesterday, and Ichigo-san checks on you every half hour. I expect her to be back soon with Kisshu-sama."

Cherry realised that Sakura had stiffened and her eyes were boring holes in to the wall in front of her. The cyniclon woman frowned slightly, concerned for the human woman.

"Sakura-san?" she asked.

After a moment the woman breathed her reply turning her terrified eyes toward Cherry, "Ichigo…is alive?"

Cherry paused, looking between Sakura's eyes to see if she would be able to handle the truth. After a few seconds she confirmed slowly, "Yes."

Sakura gasped and a smile grew on her face, "My baby's okay? My baby's okay! Ichigo's okay! She's alive! She's fine! She's here! Is she here? Cherry-san, is she here?"

Cherry chuckled softly and nodded, "Of course she is. She should be just down the hallway with Kisshu-sama."

"_Kisshu-sama?_ If she is not with him and I see him will he know where she is?" Sakura questioned, and although it was a confusing question – especially since she asked it so quickly – Cherry just smiled understanding, "And what does he look like? How do I know who he is?"

"I am almost certain they will be together, as they always are. But in case of their separation, Kisshu-sama is a cyniclon as am I, with dark green hair and golden eyes much like his mother's. I didn't know her personally but I had met her once briefly when we were very, very young. Anyway, he did go to Earth with two others not so long ago," Cherry explained.

Sakura gasped yet again, "Him? His name is Kisshu? He attacked us! Oh my god! He's with my daughter! Oh my god! Ichigo!"

"Please, my dear, calm down. It is not what you think!" Cherry tried to explain. But Sakura wasn't listening now as flashbacks of the alien attacks on the news swarmed her memory. Now with the knowledge that her daughter might be currently hanging out with someone who nearly destroyed the whole of Tokyo, she was freaking out. She struggled with the door at first, turning the handle the wrong way, but when she finally managed to fling the door wide open she flung herself outside and started running, "Wait, Sakura-san! You don't quite understand!"

"ICHIGO!" Sakura screamed as she ran for her daughter's safety.

_I will not lose her again!_

* * *

><p><strong>Axel - <strong>Hey, err, Hazzi-chan...didn't you apply for Britain's Got Talent for next year?

**Hazzard -** Yeah, why?

**Axel -** Did you know that they've started with the first auditions?

**Hazzard - **WHAT! ***Checks emails* **NOOOOO! I missed my audition! D'x

~ Real scenerio ~

**Hazzard - **Mum, my audition is on the 8th at...err...9

**Mum - **But, Hayley, I have work.

**Hazzard - **Can't you call in sick?

**Mum - **That would be wrong and if I miss a day I won't get paid.

**Hazzard - **Um...***brain sizzles* **Oh! I'll ask dad! ***Calls dad on his birthday* **Hey, Dad, Happy Birthday! I have the audition on the 8th would you be able to take me, please?

**Dad - **Thanks darling, and I'm sorry but nannie's ashes are being buried on that day.

**Hazzard - **Oh...okay then...well, I hope you have a nice rest of the day, bye.

**Dad - **Bye, darling.

**Hazzard - **...***hangs up***...***cries***...***applies for Xfactor instead* **;D

^_^ Anyway, remember to Read & Review ^_^

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	36. Chapter 36

Okayz...so...I went to Wales and had no internet...obviously I didn't go for the amount of time I haven't been updating but I've had college work and...other shite that I've had to deal with...¬.¬" ...I do apologise - but fear not! I promise to finish this story even if it kills me ^_^ It is one of my best, after all...okay, it is my best ¬¬ not getting any better than this rubbish, right here ^^ haha! Thank you all for still reading it - I love you guys! x x

'Thank you's List ^_^ -

**Charliescookiess (IGoTeeHee)**

**Mika Ikisatashi**

**NightSkyShadows**

**TokyoMewMewXShugoChara**

**theanimemangafreak16**

**Mastress Tessa**

**AnimeRoxx **

**Dren's Kitten**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**1411alexis**

**Mew Ayame-chan **

**MoonlightMew513 **

**LimitedEternity**

**seddiedelena83**

**sakurapunk1**

**MewxMewxLove **

**KisshuGirl101**

**alexis248**

**Rokuchuchu**

**MewHaruko (MewHarukoxLovesxZelda) **

**PleaseInsertUsername **

**Ari5698**

**Trinity Fenton-Phantom**

**Mew Polarbear **

**XChibiChocolate-NYAx **

**Usachan100**

**kmgd14**

**xxXDreamFan98Xxx **

**Loveblooms891**

**peacexxx**

**Doodlez1996**

and

**Annabell23**

X x ^_^ x x

IMPORTANT (to me at least ;) ) – If your name is not on the list but you have reviewed let me know. It's just cause people keep changing their profile names and so I'm not sure if the same people are reviewing or if it's a new reader :D Thank you ^^

* * *

><p><strong>~ Besides, You Owe Me ~<strong>

**~ Chapter 36 ~**

Kish and Ichigo were standing together in the entrance hallway of the Zone, which was now full of important persons and followers of the highly respected Cherry-sama. Jezz, the prime minister of the land, was among them but he seemed to be looking for someone rather than waiting. Just then, he caught a glimpse of red hair across the space and began making his way over. He edged around people and pushed passed others. Then finally Jezz emerged from the crowd and arrived in front of Kisshu who looked stricken with worry and a very drowsy, exhausted looking Ichigo.

"Kisshu-sama, Momomiya-chan. Do you perhaps have any idea as to where Aizawa-san is? I suspect Axel-san is the culprit but knowing who stole the girl away doesn't exactly say where they are now, does it?" he asked and so quickly that it took them a moment to realised what he had actually said.

Ichigo smiled weakly; she was lacking terribly in sleep, "If she's with Axel she's absolutely fine...and probably more than content, Jezz."

"But it is dangerous for a human to be wondering our streets," he exclaimed in a rather panicked state.

"Hey! I was totally fine, she'll be...alright," Ichigo yawned.

"I know what I'll do!" Jezz told them, "I'll check with the head of the M.P!"

"M.P?" Kisshu repeated confused.

"He means Shirogane-san, head of the Mew Project," Ichigo explained and then muttered to herself whilst glaring at the floor, most likely picturing her boss, "And complete jerk at times."

"He may have some way of tracking down Aizawa-san!" Jezz pointed out excited about his new plan of action.

"Actually," Ichigo spoke up, realising something, "That's exactly what he has – given that Minto's still holding on to her pendent. See, each mew pendent has a tracking device and communicator inside."

"Oh, that's what that thing was..."Kisshu trailed off, a memory replaying in his mind.

"Excuse me?" Ichigo asked, eyebrows raised accusingly.

"Look Koneko-chan, I already told you that we had your pendent, you know that," he reminded her and then took a deep breath before he added, "I also mentioned the analysing that Pai's been doing, didn't I? The tests and calculations and stuff? Well, at one point the thing started making some odd noise, like it was receiving bad signal – which of course it was, but we didn't know that!"

"And you didn't think to tell me?" she grumbled.

"We didn't know what it was then! Of course, I know now that they were trying to contact you but before Pai and I were intrigued and confused," he gazed at the ground thoughtfully then glanced at her face to see her looking unimpressed with his terrible excuse. So he tried to make it somewhat amusing, "Well, when I say intrigued and confused, Pai was intrigued and I was just confused as always."

Ichigo sighed and rest her tired head on his chest, deciding to just give up before the argument even began; she was way too tired anyway.

It seemed that Jezz had slipped off somewhere to get Ryou and Keiichiro in hopes of finding the missing mew and the crafty cat that stole her away.

* * *

><p>Axel sighed and gazed at the scene around him. The glowing insects seemed to be retiring to their shelters and nests now and only few still remained hovering around the space. The Mew Aqua plant beside him still held the brightly glowing orb and the calming sound of the flowing river continued on. By the slight amount of light slicing through the tree's vines and branches, Axel realised it was early morning and the sun was rising.<p>

He closed his eyes and breathed in the cool clear air deeply before letting it out a second later.

When he opened his eyes again they were drawn to the small figure he had his arm around. He couldn't remember how long ago now but they had both sat down by the tree's bark and it seemed as though they had fallen asleep together. Axel watched as her small chest rose and fell with every small silent breath she took and he didn't even realise that for the first time in weeks he wasn't thinking about a certain redhead that he had fallen in love with not so long ago.

Just then the girl snuggled up closer to him in her sleep and he had to hold his breath as it shocked him somewhat. But it made him feel warm, it made him feel happy and not alone.

Little did the catboy know, Minto was awake but so comfortable that she dare not move. She also felt warm in his company but also safe as well and this moment was so calm and peaceful and wonderful that she felt it was wrong to disturb it.

Besides, wasn't Axel asleep right now? How rude would she be to wake him?

So the pair stayed that way believing the other were still sleeping.

* * *

><p>One minute the hall was filled with the normal chatter of waiting friends and family...the next an awful shriek coming from the hallway that led down, further in to the Zone echoed the room. The crowds all fell silent as they turned to and dived out of the way of a frantic patient seemingly running randomly around the room. It didn't take long to realise she was looking for someone even before she started screaming.<p>

"Where is she? Where is she, God dammit! Someone tell me!" She pleaded desperately as she continued on her mad dash around the different faces, "Please! Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo!"

The woman suddenly tripped over her own feet and landed on the floor. It was truly a disturbing and heartbreaking scene. The woman didn't get up again instead she sobbed her heart out on the cold stone floor for a few lost moments before she began furiously pounding the ground with her bloodied fists. Sakura beat the ground, even though it hurt her more than any good was beeing done.

"Mum?"

The woman froze.

* * *

><p><strong>Axel<strong> - Hazzi-chan, you've been gone for like...how long?  
><strong>Hazzard<strong> - I don't know ¬~¬" I've been very, very busy...  
><strong>Ichigo<strong> - Doing what?  
><strong>Hazzard<strong> - College work! In't that right, Aoyama-san?  
><strong>Aoyama<strong> - Yes, Hazzi-chan ^_^  
><strong>Hazzard<strong> - ***Glares*** Just cause we agree on one thing doesn't mean we're friends! You got that, part-time blondie! xO  
><strong>Aoyama<strong> - :( Yes...  
><strong>Kisshu<strong> - Ha!  
><strong>Jezz<strong> - Pst! Pst! ***Hazzard walks away from everyone else and over to Jezz***  
><strong>Hazzard<strong> - What?  
><strong>Jezz<strong> - Um...I read your plans and...why are you starting another fanfic? :( Don't you love us anymore?  
><strong>Hazzard<strong>- o.O...Yeah! Course I love you guys...I just...wanna write more, okay! Geez! ¬¬

Remember to Read and Review ^_^

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	37. Chapter 37

'Thank you's List ^_^ -

**Charliescookiess (IGoTeeHee)**

**Mika Ikisatashi**

**NightSkyShadows**

**TokyoMewMewXShugoChara**

**theanimemangafreak16**

**Mastress Tessa**

**AnimeRoxx **

**Dren's Kitten**

**Shadow Kitsune67**

**1411alexis**

**Mew Ayame-chan **

**MoonlightMew513 **

**LimitedEternity**

**seddiedelena83**

**sakurapunk1**

**MewxMewxLove **

**KisshuGirl101**

**alexis248**

**Rokuchuchu**

**MewHaruko (MewHarukoxLovesxZelda) **

**PleaseInsertUsername **

**Ari5698**

**Trinity Fenton-Phantom**

**Mew Polarbear **

**XChibiChocolate-NYAx **

**Usachan100**

**kmgd14**

**xxXDreamFan98Xxx **

**Loveblooms891**

**peacexxx**

**Doodlez1996**

**Annabell23**

**Lillywarrior**

**Alexandra the Leopard**

**epickitty123**

**Bluecitaa**

**G Money-chan**

and

**Vic-Mongona-is-awesome**

X x ^_^ x x

IMPORTANT (to me at least ;) ) – If your name is not on the list but you have reviewed let me know. It's just cause people keep changing their profile names and so I'm not sure if the same people are reviewing or if it's a new reader :D Thank you ^^

* * *

><p><strong>~ Besides, You Owe Me ~<strong>

**~ Chapter 37 ~**

_"Mum?"_

_The woman froze._

* * *

><p>Silence filled the hall. No one breathed a word and all eyes travelled from the young terrified looking girl to the frozen older woman on the floor.<p>

"Mum?" Ichigo asked again in a shaky voice and she even dared to take a cautious step forward.

Sakura's shoulders were shaking now - she was crying. She was crying of fear that this was all a lie, just a sick dream - no nightmare - that her mind had conjured up to help for now but then crush her later when she would wake. What had she done to deserve this? What?

"Mum," Ichigo took yet another slow, careful step toward the woman.

Upon realising her scared mother's tears, she herself felt her own eyes well up. She couldn't hold back anymore and quickly closed the distance between them. She practically fell to her knees in front of the woman and brought her arms around her shoulders.

"Mum! Mum, please answer me! I'm here. It's okay!" Ichigo mumbled in to the woman's hair as she held on to her shaking form, tightly.

"But you've been gone for so long," Sakura sobbed squeezing her eyes shut trying not to see this horrible heartbreaking lie.

"I know, I know," Ichigo cooed and rocked her mother slightly attempting to calm her, it was what Sakura had done when Ichigo was younger, "But I'm here now. Look, Mum."

Sakura's face slowly turned up and to Ichigo's and her eyes slowly opened. Ichigo smiled warmly and Sakura sobbed loudly before throwing herself at her daughter.

"Ichigo, why did you leave us? Why didn't you call to tell me you were fine? Where did you go?" Sakura asked and although it was muffled due to Sakura's face being pressed in to Ichigo's shoulder, the daughter understood.

"Mum, I never wanted to leave you," Ichigo quickly glanced over to Kisshu who stood just a step forward from the rest of the crowd. He was just watching at the moment and luckily he made no reaction to that comment. She continued, "I just left for a little while - with a friend. I can a assure you that I was completely safe and not in any danger whatsoever. I would have loved to have been able to talk to you, I missed you so much but...the distance. I couldn't make any calls at all because of how far away home is from here. You really have no idea, Mum."

"No, I do," Sakura whispered. Ichigo drew in a sharp breath. She knew? "We're not on Earth anymore, are we, Ichigo?"

Sakura sat up now and stared at her bewildered daughter for a moment.

"Cherry-san, told me," Sakura confessed and then she remembered something and her eyes whipped around at all of the faces until she found him. She struggled up to her feet and threw a deadly finger at Kisshu. She was using the hand that everyone seemed to have forgotten was covered in her own blood from where she had pounded the ground in frustration, "You!"

Kisshu glanced at Ichigo who had also risen from the ground now. They exchange confused expressions before both turning back to the woman.

"You are a danger! You stay away from us! I know your name now, Kisshu!" Sakura spat, "How dare you come to Earth, attack everyone and then hang around my daughter when she's been taken here!"

"Wait, Mum!" Ichigo said but Sakura wasn't listening anymore.

"I saw what you and those other two did! I was there! I remember! Those Mew Mew girls were getting so weak towards the end, sure we won back our land from your deranged leader, that's what the report said anyway, but you almost killed them!" She screeched, "I'm not having a murderer around my daughter!"

"Mum, he's not a murderer!" Ichigo cried jumping inbetween her love and her mother, "Mum, Kisshu is my friend."

"And I would never hurt Ichigo," Kisshu added, "In the end, I never even tried to hurt the Mews, to be honest."

Sakura's face screwed up and she shouted at him fiercely, "Liar!"

"No, he's not!" Ichigo screamed back at her mother. After a moment she sighed and explained, "I should know, Mum. I was there as well."

"Honey, we were all there," Sakura pointed out. She didn't mean the three of them and the crowd around them, she meant Tokyo, of course.

But Ichigo shook her head, "No, Mum. I was at the heart of final battle...I'm Mew Ichigo."

"What? B-but... then all those times they attacked. They were attacking you - fighting you," Sakura said, working everything out aloud.

"Yes," Ichigo nodded.

"And he's your friend? That's more reason for him to stay away from you!" Sakura shrieked.

"No!" Ichigo called, " Look, Kisshu, never hurt me...that much. He was just trying to save his people. We found it hard to understand at first, Mum, but...think of the situation flipped. If our planet was dying and we had the technology to...wouldn't you want to go out and find somewhere safe?" Ichigo then walked over to stand beside Kisshu and took his hand in hers. She then pulled him along with her toward her mother, "Mum, I died the day of the final battle...but I was able to regain my life. I would have died a lot sooner which would have destroyed any chance I had of returning. But Kisshu saved me, he died for me. You can't tell me to stay away from the guy that saved my life, saying that he's going to kill me. He won't."

Ichigo let go of Kisshu's hand when he was face to face with Sakura. Ichigo stood to the side of them but between them and she gently took her mother's right hand and Kisshu's left. She slowly, so as not to scare her mother anymore, placed Sakura's hand in Kisshu's and then cupped their linked hands with both of hers.

"I don't want my mother fighting with the one I love," Ichigo said quietly staring at their hands. It was loud enough to hear though making Sakura gasp and quickly stare up at Kisshu wide eyed for a moment.

After another moment Ichigo looked up to Kisshu too and Sakura watched as the two of them looked at each other. She saw the love that they held in that gaze and she felt like crying all over again. Ichigo and Kisshu then turned their gaze to her.

"Please, Mum," Ichigo whispered.

Sakura felt her head nod before she even realised what she was saying, "Yes...alright, Ichigo...alright. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."

Sakura broke down in tears again and Ichigo threw her arm around her again crying also, "Me too, Mum. I'm so sorry I scared you. I really am!"

The crowd started to applaud the emotional scene and Sakura's cheeks flared from embarrassment, as if she had only just realised their presence.

"Let's go and find your father, shall we?" she asked, one reason to get away from all the watchful eyes, but the main reason was to really see Shintaro and apologise for all the heartache she put him through recently.

"Okay then," Ichigo smiled and nodded. She held her mother's hand and then in the other she held Kisshu's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Axel -<strong> Aw, happy ending ^^ Nya!

**Hazzard -** Ending? Who said anything about the ending? I'm not finished yet ;)

**Remember to Read & Review ^_^**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	38. Chapter 38

Okay not doing the thank you list anymore cause its basically taking up too much space and adding a completely irrelevent number of words to the story haha. Anyway that does not mean I am ungreatful for all of the readers and reviewers of my stories :) Thank you very much and I'm glad that most of you enjoy reading them ^_^ That makes me happy :)

* * *

><p><strong>~ Besides, You Owe Me ~<strong>

**~ Chapter 38 ~**

Sunlight shone through the window waking Ichigo from an absolutely wonderful sleep. She yawned and stretched out her arms and legs. After a moment of silence she turned, opening her eyes with a smile as she came face to face with the one she loved.

"Good morning," she whispered.

He smiled back happily and brought one of his hands up to carress her cheek, "Good morning, Koneko-chan."

"Sleep well?" she asked as she snuggled a little closer to him.

"Best sleep I ever had after last night," he replied letting out a soft laugh to finish. Ichigo's smile widened and she giggled a little remembering how amazing that night had been.

About five years had passed since her mother had awakened and she was back to her strong, happy, heathy self again. Ichigo was so happy so was her father for that matter. Jezz had helped locate them to a new house in the area and had gone through all of the emergency procedures concerning season change and whatnot. Domi-san checked on them once a week during their first year on the planet and Ichigo would call him or pay him a visit to ask how everything was - and it was always okay. Then she herself would pay them a visit with Kisshu just to show them how much she would always love them.

Everything was fine now. There was nothing to worry them. They could all be a happy family.

As for the mews, they had gone back to Earth after a two week stay and unfortunately because of the distance they hadn't heard from any of them since. But Pai had promised Ichigo that he was working on that as he also missed Taruto, who was like a brother to him but had decided to go with them to be with Purin.

Of course that meant Minto had also gone home with them.

Ichigo's mind temporarily wandered to one of her closest friends here. She hadn't heard or seen from him much and that wasn't at all because of distance. He seemed to be avoiding her and not just her...everyone. He just wasn't around anymore and when she did see him it was only a quick flash of a tail or foot going round a corner. That wasn't to say he didn't speak to her. He would leave her letters and little written messages taped to the window, or the balcony or the back door to which she would write a reply and tape it in the same place. But he never came to speak with her and she often worried about that.

"What are you thinking about?" Kisshu asked, continuing to gently stroke the side of her face lovingly. He could tell that she was deep in thought about something.

She looked up at him and her smile faultered, "I miss them, Kish."

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him knowing everyone she was referring to, "I know, love, I know," he said and kissed the top of her head, "I'm helping Pai again today, why don't I bring him along when I come to meet you at your parent's house? He could talk to you about the progress and you may feel a little easier about it if you have any questions."

"I suppose so," Ichigo nodded slowly. She sighed and smiled up at him, "I love you, Kisshu."

"I love you too, Ichigo," he replied with a smile and leaned in to kiss her and drain away all that sadness. They were happy now and she would speak to them soon, after all Pai was a genius in Kisshu's eyes. There wasn't anything that man couldn't do. He believed in him.

* * *

><p>"There was a little kitty cat,<br>Though he wasn't born of Earth,  
>He was of another world,<br>So he hadn't any worth,  
>He mewled alot and looked quite sweet,<br>But then we saw his claws,  
>He reached them out and cut us all,<br>And nipped at us with his jaws,

"There was a little kitty cat,  
>He looked so harmless and sweet,<br>But what, my child, we didn't know,  
>Was what he liked to eat,<br>The Haros and the Cyniclon,  
>Any others inbetween,<br>After meeting with this kitty cat,  
>Again were never seen.<p>

"There was a little Felanan,  
>He cried himself to sleep,<br>He fell in love with someone,  
>Someone he couldn't keep,<br>She was young and beautiful,  
>And different from the rest,<br>She thought he was a gentle soul,  
>And not some little pest,<p>

"Or a beast, or a monster,  
>Or a fool, though they told her,<br>She would always repeat her,  
>Words from the start, and,<p>

"'Oh, this little Felanan,  
>He's not that bad, you see,<br>You seem to think he's awful,  
>But you're just being mean.<p>

"Oh, this little silly cat,  
>He fell in love with me,<br>Evil has no love at all,  
>He's just lonely.'"<p>

Axel sighed and sat down in a shadowed alleyway. He sighed and leaned against one of the walls. He was alone again as usual. And he was thinking of her, of course. Of them both.

"If the children heard you sing, they'd be reduced to tears." Axel looked in the direction the gentle voice came from and saw his sister and his cousin standing just round the corner of the far end.

He huffed and looked straight ahead at the wall in front of him, and grumbled, "That bad am I?"

"Of course not, Axel-sama," Mirro said sounding a little hurt that he would think that and she advanced to join him. Axii followed slowly and cautiously behind.

"I just meant that they would find it beautiful," Axii explained, quietly.

Mirro stepped over Axel so that she could sit down beside him leaving room for Axii as well. Axii sat down just a second later.

"Mirro-san?" Axel asked without turning toward her.

"Yes, Axel-sama?" she replied.

"Since when have you called me 'sama'?" he asked, a smirk that wasn't genuine.

She sighed and looked down at her hands thinking about it. She then replied, "Since you made us understand we were wrong, and you saved us," she glanced over at Axii who was staring at the ground miserably - still wounded from that night, "from war."

"It wouldn't have gone that far," Axel sighed deeply and let his head fall back against the wall as he closed his eyes and continued, "They would have won anyway...and we would have been killed. Us three at least."

"Cause we were in charge," Axii added quietly, understanding.

After a moment of painful awkward silence, Mirro sighed realising that Axii wasn't helping and was just hurting herself by staying and remembering, "Go home, Axii-chan."

"What?" Axii looked up at her cousin wide-eyed and the horror in her eyes that she had failed her brother again was horrible, "No, I can help. I'm sorry. I can help."

"It's okay, Axii-chan," Mirro replied calmly and reached over to take her hand. She gave her a small squeeze to reassure her and a kind-hearted smile and asked, "Please can you help me by going home and looking after Annabeck for me? She may be old enough to look after herself now but she's also old enough to realise she has a boyfriend and a free house for a couple of hours."

Axel sniggered at that a little, which made Mirro laugh a little too. Axii smiled then as well and nodded. She looked at her brother for a moment and when he looked back at her and offered a half-smile, her face literally lit up and she hugged him tightly.

"I love you, brother," she told him.

He hugged her back, "I love you too."

She let go and got up, swiftly turning whilst brushing at her eyes with the back of her hand. She then dashed off down the alley and round the corner making her way home.

After a moment's wait, Axel turned to Mirro and lifted an eyebrow at her, "Okay, what is it, Mirro-san?"

"What's wrong with you? You're broken," she told him, "I wanna know why."

"I'm not broken," he said in a whinning sort of tone, "Nothing's wrong."

"Oh, don't even go there," she warned him leaning in to his space so that he couldn't look away from her, "You never visit, you never stay in one place, you have no home, you have no friends, you have no life, Axel! What's going on with you? Not broken? You're mind is so cracked that you don't even realise yourself!"

"Well, the 'sama' was short lived," he commented with a sigh.

"Gah! Axel!" she groaned throwing her hands in the air, "You see! That's all you picked up on. The least important thing I said."

He sighed yet again and replied quietly staring at the ground, "No, I understand. But have you ever been in love, Mirro?"

"Yes," she replied and smiled at him when he looked at her, "I have Annabeck as a result. A wonderful result that literally changed my life for the better. I have been in love...I am still in love."

"I fell in love with Ichigo," he confessed.

Mirro looked down at the ground remembering. She nodded, "I know."

"But of course she loves Kisshu-sama," he pointed out, "It hurt me. It still does."

"I understand how hard it is. Believe me I do. But you can't let it get to you like this," she placed a hand on his knee and he looked back at her. There were tears in the corners of his eyes, "When I lost Tam in the Season Change...I almost forgot who I was. It destroyed me. The only thing that kept me going was Annabeck. If I had let the dark swallow me like you, I would have lost her too. You need to fight it, Axel-sama. You'll feel better when you do."

"I'm sorry, Mirro-san," he apologised and wiped the side of his face with his hand. He then took hold of her hand on his knee with his free hand and held on tightly. He felt like he needed her and for the first time in years he took the chance to reach out for help, "I didn't at the time...not until she left anyway," he said, "but I think...that I fell in love again. But she left me as well."

"Oh sweetheart," Mirro said as Axel's face scrunched up and a sob erupted from his throat. His shoulders began to shake and the tears began to flow freely down his face. Mirro got up on her knees and pulled him close. She held him like she would Annabeck and made quiet comforting sounds, "It's okay, Axel, Mirro's here. Ssh...it's okay, sweetie. You know you always have a bedroom in our house. Come home now, okay?"

He only nodded as the sobs wouldn't let him communicate for the momment and Mirro smiled sadly, happy that he had finally opened up to her and let her help him.

* * *

><p>"So they can get our television out here but they can't get our calls or something like that?" Shintaro cried and rolled his eyes as he flipped over the channel, "Sounds ridiculous to me!"<p>

"Dad, I'm pretty sure you don't understand the technology like Pai does!" Ichigo commented, helping her mother bring in the tea on a tray.

"Hey!" he called, throwing his hands up in a surrender gesture, "All I'm saying is I find it strange that they broadcast Earth television yet they find it hard to establish just one telephone call for you, my dear."

"They're working on it," Ichigo replied.

Just then there was a loud, urgent banging on the door and all three of them ran to answer it.

Sakura opened the door and jumped a little to find Kisshu standing there smiling and looking highly excited, Pai was behind him smiling and another Cyniclon - who Ichigo came to know as Khanic - was with them, also smiling.

"Oh, Kisshu," Sakura said, a little surprised, "What is it?"

"Finally made the call, huh, son?" Shintaro asked with a raised eyebrow and his hands on his hips trying to look like Tough Dad, "Cause my baby's still waiting, boy."

Ichigo rolled her eyes and Kisshu's smile widened when he said, "Afraid not but we did recieve a message."

"What?" Ichigo cried shocked. She then smiled and asked excitedly, "What did it say? What was the message?"

"Look up," he whispered smiling.

"What?" she asked the smile disappearing in confusion.

He laughed and pointed, "The message said 'Look up'."

And when she did, she saw an aircraft just hovering over her house and the houses behind. She gasped as she saw her friends waving out of one of the aircrafts large windows. They were obviously waiting to land and that was something that Ichigo knew Khanic was in charge of with four others.

"Khanic! What are you doing here? Let's go! They need somewhere to land that thing, man!" she cried and grabbed hold of Kisshu's hand as she ran out of the house and in to the street. Khanic laughed and jumped in to the air with Pai to go get them ready to land. She waved up at her friends.

"I LOVE YOU ALL!" she shouted at the top of her lungs and she didn't care of they heard or not, she'd be telling them that again and again later on.

"Are you happy?" Kisshu asked her smiling.

"Stupid question!" she laughed and pulled him in to a kiss before answering, "Yes! Of course, I am!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hazzard <strong>- The end ^_^

**Axel **- You've got to be kidding me...I didn't have a happy ending? :c

**Domi **- Oh, cheer up, Axel-san! It's alright. You got Mirro-san, and she is fiiiiine.

**Axel **- Excuse me, but Mirro-san is my cousin. I do not look at her and think 'fiiiiine' I look at her and think 'Cousiiiiiin, who is pretty'.

**Domi **- Meh, same thing, just mine is revealing her attractiveness.

**Axel **- Come near my cousin and I will scratch your eyes out! And Nya-at's a promise! -_-

**Hazzard **- Anyway that's not the end! So Calm Yo Tits, Guuuuurl!

**Axel **- Girl? Please tell me you didn't think I was lesbian girl this whole time? :s

**Hazzard **- What? No...it was just a...never mind. Remember to Read and Review ^_^

**Ichigo - **Apologies for any spelling mistakes or grammar errors :)

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**

**P.S! The Poem/Song is called 'Oh, Little Silly Cat' which I wrote in about five-ten minutes. So its not amazing but I'm still proud of it and I love it ^_^ Yay me! Haha :) There is a link on my profile to my Youtube channel if you wanna see how Axel would sing it - of course its in my voice and unfortunately I am a girl, unlike Axel - but hey-ho :) Enjoy ^^ Much Love! x x**


	39. Chapter 39

I'd like to say I'm a little upset since I got only 1 review for the last chapter and even though I can see in the 'manage stories' page that the views have increased for the story I don't know if people are enjoying the read or not as nobody's telling me anymore. I should apologise for always taking so long to upload new chapters nowadays but I am very busy with my college work (obviously not right now, because of summer holidays but the point still stands) and I actually have a life now ^^ haha.

I do enjoy writing this story but I'm not so sure how much more I can drag this out sooooo...yeah, I don't know if there'll be that many more chapters. I guess, I'm just gonna resolve a few things. Either that or leave it on a cliff hanger :) Mwahaha :) Maybe I'll do that. Anyway Chapter 39 - AWAY!

* * *

><p><strong>~ Besides, You Owe Me ~<strong>

**~ Chapter 39 ~**

Mirro was just dishing up some lunch when Annabeck swept through the kitchen lightening fast grabbing a bowl of food, pecking her mother on the cheek and running out again calling over her shoulder, "Be home before dark! Bye!"

"Wait! What? Anna!" Mirro called after her but then saw her running off through the window. She sighed with an amused smile on her face as she shook her head and said to no one in particular, "That girl. Just like her Uncle."

"I'm not exactly her uncle," Axel commented under his breath as he walked in to the room and stood beside Mirro as she finished dishing up the dinner.

"Yes, you are," Mirro winked at him, whilst giving him a bowl of food, "You're more like a brother to me, Axel-sama, so Uncle Axel it is!"

He starred at her for a moment and then he smiled weakly and nodded accepting the bowl, "Alright, if you like," he took a bite of the food and spoke around the mouthful, "Are we eating together or what?"

"Really, Axel? Eating with your mouth full? How old are you again?" Mirro laughed, and picked up both her bowl and Axii's. She walked in to the other room with Axel following behind her, "Well, Annabeck's run off, most likely with Finnick, so me, you and Axii will be eating together."

"You do realise you have an extra dish in kitchen, right?" Axel pointed out as he sat down at the table in the room. Axii was sitting opposite him and she happily accepted the bowl of food from Mirro with a smile and a polite nod of the head, "That Annabeck's, I guess?"

"No, she took hers with her," Mirro smiled and sat down beside Axii, she began eating.

Axel stopped however and frowned confused, "Then who is the extra bowl for?"

There was a knock at the door then and Axii smiled brightly as she grabbed Mirro's arm excitedly who was also smiling widely, "That must be him, right?"

"Must be who?" Axel asked.

"It should be," Mirro replied and got up again, making her way out of the room.

"Who should it be?" Axel asked her then turned to Axii, "Is it a dude?" Axii giggled and Axel smiled then, "Is this a date for Mirro-san?"

Axii nodded, "It might be, brother."

Axel chuckled then, happy for his cousin, "Who is it then, honey-bee?"

"Good afternoon, Axel-san! How's your back?"

Axel froze and the fur on his tail sprang out all puffy. He slowly turned to glare at Domi-san who was standing just behind Mirro, smirking and holding on to a bowl of food.

"Axel, you know Domi-san, right?" Mirro asked and gestured to her guest.

Axel flicked his eyes between them and after a moment asked, "You're kidding, right?"

* * *

><p>The ship had been successfully landed and Ichigo was waiting excitedly for the ships doors to open up and allow her access to her friends.<p>

Kisshu was standing beside her along with Pai, her parents, Khanic and his three partners, Jezz and the crowd that had welcomed Ichigo and the planet's three warrior saviours when they had returned all those years ago.

Ichigo was practically trembling with excitement! She wondered if any of them had changed at all. Would Zakuro, who was already a woman when they left, look any different? Any older? Would Minto have grown in height at all? What about Retasu? Had her sight worsened or possibly even improved? Was she more confident maybe? Purin! She must have changed! For the young don't stay young for long. How different would she be?

Oh, Ichigo just wanted to know already! Why weren't the doors opening yet? They had been waiting half an hour now! Come on!

Just then, the loud sound of pressure being released hissed through the air and steam rose thickly from the crevices of the ships doors.

They were finally opening!

There was an audible, syncronised gasp from the crowd as the ships doors slowly slid up revealing shadows of figures through the steam and mist. After about thirty seconds of waiting for the misty veil to lift, Ichigo couldn't hold back any longer and nor could her friends.

They ran at each other, most of them crying happily.

"Ichigo onee-chan!" Purin screamed and jumped on her first. Ichigo realised in an instant that she was indeed different. She was heavier for one and they both went down in a fit of laughter and tears.

The others knelt down around them and helped them both up to a sitting position. They all proceeded to wrap their arms around each other and continue their laughing, crying fit.

"Kisshu! Pai" Taruto flew straight at them and took them both down as he flew between them and hooked his arms around their necks pulling them in a backwards direction.

Pai hovered up before he hit the ground and Kisshu teleported up and behind Taruto. He then wrapped his own arm around the younger boys neck and gave him a much needed noogie, after all the time he had spent away.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Taruto cried, "Dude, cut it out!"

"Little runt," Kisshu commented with a laugh and let him go. Taruto flew up beside him and then smirked, not annoyed by the noogie at all, "Not so little anymore, eh?"

Taruto laughed and struck a pose with his hands on his hips. The crowd cheered and screamed and for a moment he looked at them confused. He then smiled excitedly and struck a pose again facing them this time and they reacted again. He smiled widely and looked to Pai, who smiled back and nodded in a proud brotherly sort of way.

"They missed you too, little bro," Kisshu explained putting a friendly arm around Taruto's shoulders.

Taruto's grin couldn't get any bigger, "Wow. This welcome home party is just so...wow, man."

* * *

><p>"Axel, please come back," Axii pleaded as she tried her best to follow his fast pace, "You only just came home. Please, don't run away again. Please!"<p>

"Axii-chan, I'll come back when _he _leaves," Axel grumbled swiftly walking away from the house.

"What's wrong with Domi-san, brother?" Axii asked confused.

"He treated when I was in zone after the fight," he told her, not stopping or slowing down once, "He was an absolute ass!"

"Was he?" she asked incredulously.

Axel stopped now and turned back to face her, "Yes! He was!"

She sighed and rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips, "So you didn't say anything to provoke him? You didn't insult him? Or do anything rude to earn the same result back?"

He hesitated but then after a moment, frowned and like a child replied, "No!"

She sighed shaking her head, "Mirro-san, likes him, Axel. Don't ruin it for her," she said letting her arms fall back to her sides again. Then added, "And please, don't run away again."

Axel took a deep breath and then sighed, "Okay, I won't say anything and I'm not running away," he pointed out and winked at her, "From him, maybe - but not from home. Not now that I've found one. I'll be back before its dark, honey-bee...maybe."

Axii smiled at him weakly and then nodded, "Okay, Axel-sama. See you tomorrow."

Axel laughed, his sister knew him a little too well it seemed, "You will, I promise, honey-bee. I'll come home."

"I believe you," she nodded and then waved.

He smirked and then leaned down to give her peck on the cheek. He then turned on his heels and ran off down the street and disappeared in to an alleyway, leaving Axii to walk back home to Mirro and Domi.

As Axel ran down a couple of streets he began to wonder where the population had gone because they certainly weren't at their homes like usual. Time for a quick and sneaky peek down at the town centre.

What could **possibly **be going on?

* * *

><p><strong>Axel <strong>- So are my family...and Domi...the only one's to not know about the ship?

**Hazzard** - No, others haven't realised either but most people do know because the word spread.

**Axel** - Then why didn't we hear about it?

**Hazzard** - Because people don't like you that much.

**Axel** - :'( what?

**Hazzard** - Because of the battle that was going to happen and a little because of the prejudice against Felanans.

**Axel **- That's racism!

**Hazzard **- Yeah, a little.

**Axel** - Why are people so mean to us, Hazzi-chan?

**Hazzard** - Because they're jealous of your cute little ears!

**Axel** - :3 N'aw! Thanks, Honey-bee!

**Hazzard** - ***creepy voice*** And your tail.

**Axel** - Wait what? o.O

...

**Axel** - NO HAZZARD! STAY AWAY FROM MY TAIL! DON'T TOUCH MY TAIL, HONEY-BEE!

**Remember to Read & REVIEW (pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeassssssee :3)**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


End file.
